DragonBall AG: A New Life
by N P Johnson
Summary: *UPDATED SUMMARY* Part 2 of DragonBall AG. MUST READ NEW JOURNEY FIRST! The start to this new life won't be easy for Noca. There will be lots of obstacles to overcome as he takes his first steps into an unfamiliar world, but with the Z-fighters there to guide him it's going to seem that much stranger. Read as Noca begins his training, starts school and makes friends. Slight Romance
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something Big

Welcome Back Fans of DragonBall AG. Hope you have been looking forward to this new story. This is more of a story to get things set up for part 3. I will be changing my uploading rules and will upload once week. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Previously on DragonBall AG<p>

Last time we were in the world of DragonBall we had left Noca at Capsule Corp. shortly after he arrived and had completed his journey. It had been a difficult one and he had met a couple of enemies along the way. The "Ultimate" Android Omega. The creepy little wizard Dazir and there was still a little more to find out about Dazir's thug Yento. Noca went through a lot on his journey, but now his true training was about to begin and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Start of Something Big<p>

Waking up had never been such a pleasure for Noca. He was in such comfort he felt like he was dreaming and soon he would wake up in a forest or some mountain cave, but nope. He was very much in Capsule Corp. He looked around the large bedroom was in and caught a glimpse at the clock. The time was 9am and Noca was glad that he had managed to have some sort of a late start. He slowly pulled himself out of the bed and stood to his feet. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to do or what he should do. He walked to the door and tried to listen through the halls. It didn't sound like anyone was up or if they were they were being very quiet. Noca moved to his bag and pulled out something that wasn't too ripped or dirty so that he had something to wear.

Once he was ready he took a step outside the room and looked up and down the hallway before making his way back down the route that Bra had brought him the night before. He eventually got to a staircase and he was surprised that it had even taken him a little bit of time. The Capsule Corp. compound truly a tremendously large place and unlike anything Noca had ever experienced. He got to the bottom of the staircase which led immediately into the kitchen where the blue haired scientist was sitting drinking a coffee and reading the morning news on her tablet. Noca didn't really have the confidence to speak up, which was strange considering he had no problems with it the night before. He just cleared his throat and Bulma turned around to see he was standing there with his head down.

**Noca: Uh…good morning**

**Bulma: Good Morning Noca, did you sleep well?**

**Noca: If course, you have an extremely lovely home**

**Bulma: Would you like something to drink?**

**Noca: Please, water would do fine**

Bulma got up out of her seat and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for Noca.

**Noca: Thank you Mrs Brief**

**Bulma: Oh please, call me Bulma**

**Noca: Ok Bulma **

**Bulma: Hey why don't you head into the living room, Bra and Pan are doing their homework**

**Noca: Oh…ok**

Noca walked through the doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room and saw that Bra and Pan were both sitting there together. Pan was sitting a little relaxed and looking very sleepy whilst Bra was writing away on the paper.

**Bra: Pan are you even doing your essay?**

**Pan: Yes I am…it's just a little hard ok**

**Bra: How is it? You were given an easy topic**

**Pan: Yeah but I prefer not to write about the history of the Cell Games, I have to write all the lies**

**Bra: I guess, but you could get it done in about half an hour**

**Pan: Well I'd rather take that hour another time**

Noca thought he would take his chance.

**Noca: Hi **

**Bra: Oh good morning Noca**

**Pan: Hey**

**Noca: How are you two doing?**

**Pan: Good**

**Bra: Great, you?**

**Noca: I honestly had the best sleep I've had in a while**

**Bra: Well that's great**

**Noca: One thing I need to do, have a shower**

**Bra: Oh yeah, I took you to the room without an en-suite bathroom. You can use the shower in my room, come on**

Bra got up and grabbed Noca's hand and dragged him back up the stairs. When he entered Bra's room he noticed that it was unlike any bedroom he had ever seen. It was as big as the living room he was in and not only that, but the walk in wardrobe was huge and Noca was scared of the amount of clothes she had, but it did remind him of something.

**Noca: I'm gonna be in need of some clothes**

**Bra: Ah I see, I'll grab you something from my brother's room ok**

**Noca: Thank you**

**Bra: You have your shower and I'll leave you some clothes in here. Just come back down when you're ready**

Bra smiled at Noca and then she walked out of the bedroom. Noca removed his clothing and went inside the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, turned on the shower and was about to jump in until he looked in the mirror. He saw that the wounds he had on his body were reduced to mere scars, but they appeared to be healing very quickly. He passed it off as just an effect from the Senzu beans. He got in the shower and felt so much relaxation wash over him. He hadn't been able to have a proper wash for such a long time so this just felt like a luxury at the moment, but he knew it would become much more of a routine thing now. When he was done he got out, grabbed his towel and started to dry off. He saw in the mirror that his hair was getting far too long to be normal, it was starting to grow far down his back and in front of his eyes. He needed it cut sometime very soon. He got out of the bathroom and saw that Bra had left him some clothes there and placed on top of them was a toothbrush. Noca was quickly ready and was now wearing a black top with a white Capsule Corp. logo and a pair of blue jeans. He was lucky that the clothes almost perfectly fit him.

He made his way back downstairs to the living room and saw that Bra and Pan were sitting there with Goten and Trunks. Bra was having some help with her homework from Trunks whilst Goten and Pan were watching TV. Noca looked through to the kitchen and saw that Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi and Bulma were sitting there talking. Noca was about to step in and join in with the others until someone caught him off guard.

**Krillin: Hey, Noca wasn't it?**

**Noca: Huh? Oh yeah hi there, you're Krillin aren't you?**

**Krillin: The one and the only hehe. So you're here looking for Goku right?**

**Noca: Yeah I am**

**Krillin: You want him to train you? Man that's some tough training. I remember when we were younger and trained together. You must have a real big problem at your village if you want Goku to train you. If you're mother knew about Goku then she would've known that there's no one better**

Noca was starting to get a little annoyed and upset. He was constantly being reminded of what had happened in his village and he knew it was the conversation with Krillin that was doing this. He wasn't sure that he wanted to stand there and continue to listen to what he had to say.

Noca looked to the rest of them and saw none of them had noticed him. Except for one. Gohan was looking over at Noca and Krillin and he could feel Noca's power steadily increasing as Krillin continued to talk.

**Krillin: I just hope that this problem you may have isn't too big**

With that last statement Noca walked off without saying anything and went back upstairs.

**Krillin: What was that about?**

Gohan walked over to Krillin and explained about the anger he felt inside Noca and that it was brought on by the topic. Gohan was about to walk off to follow him, but Bulma walked over and stopped him.

**Bulma: I'm sure that a woman would deal with this situation better**

**Gohan: Go ahead **

As Bulma walked out to follow Noca, Bra had got up and turned to Pan.

**Bra: You have to admit that he is kinda cute**

**Pan: What? You're kidding right?**

**Bra: No of course not, I mean look, he's obviously had training so he's strong**

**Pan: Yeah, but he's a little annoying isn't he?**

**Bra: What do you mean?**

**Pan: He's a little awkward and that's just uncomfortable to be around**

"_**Plus he took the attention away from me on my birthday"**_ Pan added in her head.

**Bra: That's because he doesn't know any of us. Once he gets to know us all he'll be fine**

**Pan: If you say so**

Noca was upstairs in the room he had used and was sitting there on his bed looking at a photograph of him and his mother at his 10th birthday. He was smiling at the memory of his mother, but he was crying at the same time. The tears fell onto the photograph as Noca continued to look down. He wasn't able to show his emotion whilst on his journey, but now that he had the chance to relax and reflect on everything he needed to let it out. Noca heard a knock at the door and then Bulma's voice.

**Bulma: Noca, are you ok in there?**

Noca quickly hid the photograph.

**Noca: Yeah…you can come in**

**Bulma: What happened down there?**

Noca looked up to her and she could see that he was very upset, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She closed the door, turned the light on and sat down on the bed next to him.

**Noca: I…I didn't like the questions about why I'm here and how my…my mother knew about Goku…but…**

Bulma noticed Noca look down and stop himself from saying anything else, but she wanted him to try and get whatever he had to say off of his chest otherwise it would taunt him.

**Bulma: its ok, you can tell me**

Noca reached his hand under the pillow and pulled out the picture he had before. He showed it to Bulma.

**Bulma: Is this you?**

**Noca: Yeah…and that's my mother**

**Bulma: You look so happy**

**Noca: That was my 10****th**** birthday, it was great**

**Bulma: So what's this got to do with right then?**

**Noca: Well…before I left my village there was…there was an attack. My village was attacked by something…I tried to help but…but I couldn't and…and…**

**Bulma: It's ok Noca. In your own time**

**Noca: Thank you. There was only one...death…**

Bulma's entire expression changed as she realised where this was heading. It wasn't too hard to get from the picture and Noca's whole sadness about the topic.

**Noca: My mother…was…she was…she's dead…and I couldn't save her**

Noca stood up and pounded his fist into the wall. Bulma stood up and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Noca definitely felt calm in the presence of Bulma. It seemed that she had such a mothering instinct about her and Noca liked this. She put her arm around Noca and pulled him into a hug. Noca let his emotions out in the comfort of this woman and knew he was going to feel a lot more comfortable if he was treated nicely by everyone.

**Bulma: Listen, there was probably nothing you could do**

**Noca: I don't think I tried hard enough…this is why she told me to come find Goku so that I can protect myself**

**Bulma: Well I'm sure that everything will be fine, but Noca you need to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault ok Noca**

**Noca: Ok...thank you…I really appreciate everything you're doing for me**

**Bulma: its fine, now why don't we head back down there?**

**Noca: Ok, but Bulma…please don't tell anyone, I don't really want anyone to know about it**

**Bulma: Ok I won't tell anyone, but we should really**

**Noca: Please…just trust me on this **

**Bulma: Ok, come on then**

Bulma stepped out of the room and walked down the hall, but as Noca walked out of the room and went to close the door he saw something. Something inside his bag was glowing orange.

**Noca: I'll be down in a sec**

Noca walked inside the room again and opened up his bag and pulled out the good luck charm he was given in his village. He looked at it, but didn't understand what to make of it. The ball was glowing orange like it had before, but he could clearly see that it had 2 stars on it. Noca didn't know what to do so he just put it back inside the bag and left the bedroom. When he returned downstairs everyone was sitting around and chatting. Noca immediately went to the kitchen to ask for a drink. Videl and Chi-Chi were in there talking, but they both stopped when they noticed the young boy walk in.

**Chi-Chi: Hello there Noca, can we help you?**

**Noca: Uh yeah…I just came to get myself a drink**

**Chi-Chi: Sure here you go, blackcurrant juice ok**

**Noca: Yeah that'll be perfect thanks**

**Chi-Chi: You're welcome**

**Videl: Would you like anything to eat?**

**Noca: Honestly, I'm really not hungry, but thanks for the offer, I guess I got used to the lack of food I had on my travels…so I'm kinda used to it**

Noca thanked them for the drink and turned around to see Bra standing there.

**Bra: You know what would be awesome?**

**Noca: No…what?**

**Bra: If you're gonna be staying around here you should start going to my school**

**Noca: Uh…haha…no I don't think that's gonna happen**

**Bra: What why not?**

**Noca: Because at the moment I don't even know what's going on. Am I staying? Or am I gonna go back home?**

**Gohan: I can answer that for you**

**Noca: What do you mean?**

**Gohan: I've decided that I'm going to train you**

**Pan: What!**

**Noca: Really?!**

**Bra: See, you are gonna stay**

**Gohan: Yep, I'm gonna train you. You came here for that reason and I'm sure that my father would be proud to let me train you**

**Noca: Well thank you so much**

**Gohan: But we do indeed want you to try and lead a normal life with us, so you will be attending school with the girls**

**Bra: Yes!**

**Pan: Really?! Why?**

**Gohan: Because it's the best thing for him, he needs to live a normal life**

**Bulma: Well if you're going to be in school you'll need an easy path into the school so why don't you use my last name**

**Gohan: That would certainly make things easier for you. One last thing though…if I'm training you, you will need to live with us**

**Pan: Oh really?! Oh God**

Pan walked off upstairs and left Noca, Gohan, Bulma and Bra to continue talking. They settled everything else about what they were discussing and they were all happy with the result. Well Noca wasn't so happy that he would be attending school, but he wasn't going to complain about it. He made his way back upstairs to his room preparing to take his stuff to his new home.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Changes

Here we are, chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this quite boring chapter, but I think it still holds importance so you have to read it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Everything Changes<p>

Noca's new home was in one of the best locations possible for training. It may be within a forest-like area, but with loads of fields surrounding the area and some rocky area. This would mean that Noca could get up to all kinds of training whilst here. He was really looking forward to starting as well. Goku may not be teaching him, but surely his son is the next best thing and after being informed about Gohan's mystic powers Noca knew he was in the presence of great strength. The family took a Capsule plane to their home because Noca was unable to fly. Once they had arrived Noca was immediately shown inside his new home. As he walked in he was met by a hallway with a staircase close to the front door. Towards the end of the hallway Noca could see the kitchen/ dining room. To his left was a door that led to the living room and to his right was a room that looked like an office.

**Gohan: Welcome to your new home Noca**

**Videl: Hope you like it, come on I'll show you to your room**

Videl led the way up the stairs and Noca made sure to follow closely behind. As he came upstairs there was another hallway and he followed Videl to a door that led to the bedroom he would call his own. She showed him the room. It wasn't as large as the room at Capsule Corp. or Bra's bedroom for that matter, but it was good enough. It had a bed, a wardrobe, a chest of draws, a desk with a computer and an en-suite bathroom. Noca was pretty impressed by what he had. He had never had his own computer, but he had used one before when in his village.

**Noca: It's great, thank you Videl**

**Videl: It's not a problem, we've always had this spare bedroom…oh before I forget…here**

Videl handed Noca what looked like a Capsule. Noca took it, but didn't know what it would be.

**Noca: Thanks, but what is it?**

**Videl: It's a Capsule that Bulma gave us. It stores a lot of clothing. Basically an entire wardrobe and the sizes are adjustable. So it will be perfect for you**

**Noca: Oh cool, this will be great**

**Videl: Oh and one last thing…you definitely need a haircut**

**Noca: Heh oh yeah, I was thinking that earlier**

Videl smiled at Noca and left him to settle in. Noca makes sure that everything is set for him. He puts the photograph of him and his mother on the bedside table. He then put his training Gi in the draw and kept the rest of his ripped clothing in his bag and threw it in the wardrobe. He would probably just throw away what he didn't need. Once he was set he went downstairs. He didn't want to be rude to Gohan and Videl so he thought he would sit downstairs with them. As he walked down the hall he saw that Pan was sitting in her room, but she didn't appear to be doing anything.

When he eventually got downstairs he saw that Gohan was wearing his training Gi. It was orange with a blue undershirt, blue belt and blue wristbands. Noca was a bit confused as to why he was wearing it.

**Gohan: Hey there Noca, settled already?**

**Noca: I didn't have a lot of things so I just sorted out the things I actually cared about**

**Gohan: Well I figured seeing as we're not doing anything for the rest of the day I would introduce you to my training and you can prepare for school tomorrow, what do you think?**

**Noca: Start my training today? Ok! **

**Gohan: Do you have any training gear**

**Noca: I have a training Gi that my grandfather wore, it kinda fits me, it's a little baggy though**

**Gohan: Well to make it more comfortable you can wear the one I wore when I was your age**

Gohan left the room and soon returned with a Gi similar to that of the one he wore during the Cell Games. It was purple with blue wristbands and a blue belt. The shoes were black. Noca quickly went upstairs to put it one and he honestly felt over the moon about starting his training so soon. He was so excited. He and Gohan went outside, but not far away at all, so it was obvious that it would only be light training. Gohan stopped in a large field and turned to face Noca.

**Gohan: Ok…so what do you know already?**

**Noca: Uh…well…I know some basic martial arts and I have some knowledge of energy, I just don't know how to use it yet…**

**Gohan: Well then, I'll teach you about energy today then, but first, I want you to do a few warm-up exercises and then 4 laps around this field.**

**Noca: Ok**

Noca followed the warm-ups that Gohan instructed him to do and then once he was ready he started the laps. It didn't seem bad at all. Noca knew his training was going to get very tough and he was determined to show his full potential during all this training. He didn't want to reveal anything about his Saiyan heritage, he didn't know why, but he felt that it was best that Goku be the first to know.

Inside the house, Pan was in her bedroom and sitting at the window looking out. She could see Noca training and she was surprised that he was holding himself well. She had to admit that he did look pretty well built up, much like Goten and Trunks were at that age and she could only assume that her father was the same. Pan noticed she was getting distracted by Noca's training and returned to her history essay about the Cell Games, but she couldn't help looking up every now and then. She noticed that Noca had finished his laps and was doing a few push-ups and sit ups and other exercises.

Once Noca was done, Gohan decided it would be time to move onto the main focus for this training session.

**Gohan: Now onto Energy. We call it Ki. To bring it out you need to look for your centre. You need to look deep inside yourself and find where that energy is stored**

**Noca: I think I know how to do that already**

**Gohan: Really?**

**Noca: Yeah, I think I can find my Ki, but I don't know how to use it**

**Gohan: Well, try and get that Ki into the rest of your body, try and make it flow**

**Noca: Uh…I don't think I quite understand, but I'll give it a go**

Noca closed his eyes and found his centre again. He had been able to locate it easily because of his experience with it before. He looked into the energy and felt it. He couldn't use it, but he could feel it and this must've meant that he could use that as a way to get it under his control. Noca pulled at the energy and he started to feel it move around his body. He was successful. He opened his eyes to look at Gohan and he smiled at Noca and nodded to show that he was doing it. Noca remembered how he had managed to for some slight energy in a ball form before and he thought he would try that again. He held his hand up and let his Ki move right to the palm of his hand. Just like Noca expected a small yellow Ki ball formed.

**Gohan: Well done. Now that you can do that then we can start moving on to all the different ways that you can manipulate your energy. We'll start with something that is great to know, flying**

**Noca: Awesome, so what do I need to do?**

**Gohan: The same thing as before, but instead of trying to form an energy ball, you push the Ki down. You don't need to start with much, just enough to push you up and then you start to add more and maintain a level of control so that you can move through the air**

**Noca: Ok…I get it…ok…so like this…**

Noca found his energy again and pushed it down to the ground, but he must've used a little too much. Well I say a little…he definitely used too much as he was propelled into the air about 100 feet. Gohan was shocked at how much Ki was put into it and he stumbled back a little. Even Pan, who was still looking out her window, had got up and stared out in shock.

**Gohan: That's a lot of energy, this Kid is strong**

Noca was in the air, but he wasn't moving. He had managed to stay still in the air and hover there. He knew that he had used too much Ki so he started to pull back his power a little and he started to descend back to the ground.

**Gohan: You used too much energy there Noca**

**Noca: Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, but I really did pull back a lot**

Noca touched down on the ground perfectly and Gohan was a little surprised by what Noca had said.

"_**Pulled back a lot? How powerful is this kid?"**_ Gohan thought to himself.

**Gohan: Well, give it another go and try and maintain some movement…and the right amount of control**

**Noca: Ok…I will**

Gohan sat down on the ground and watched as Noca tried the process again. He lifted off the ground a little and with the perfect amount of Ki used. He then started to move from side to side and around in a circle trying to get the hang of the movements. Gohan was shocked by how quickly he was getting it. He had never seen someone learn so quick, well not since he trained Goten. Gohan was so impressed by the speed at which Noca had been able to grasp this ability. He realised that this training was going to be easy and fun as well.

In no time Noca was flying around the area and was able to monitor his Ki usage, but with him it just seemed that he would never tire out from flying. Noca landed next to Gohan with a huge smile on his face.

**Noca: Thanks so much Gohan, this is great, I've never been able to experience something quite so fun before**

**Gohan: Yep, being able to fly is great, but right now I think that's all I want us to do**

**Noca: Really?**

**Gohan: Yeah, you'll be surprised, you may be fine now, but once you start either fighting or using other Ki techniques your body will start to drain quickly and I don't think you want that**

**Noca: No of course not**

"_**But I'm not sure that will happen if I'm a Saiyan"**_ Noca added in his mind.

When Noca and Gohan went back inside Videl was just getting off of the phone.

**Videl: Hey that was Bulma and she says that Noca will be fine starting school on Monday**

**Gohan: Well that's great isn't it?**

**Noca: Eh, it should be alright**

**Gohan: Well why don't you go off upstairs and find something to do?**

**Noca: Ok, thanks again Gohan**

**Gohan: Not a problem**

Noca went off up the stairs and as he was walking past Pan's bedroom he noticed the door was open and glanced inside. He saw that she was sitting at her desk doing her work still. Noca moved towards the doorway and leant against it. He wanted to try a strike up a conversation, but he didn't really know how to talk to Pan.

**Pan: What do you want?**

**Noca: Uh nothing, I was just trying to think of a way to talk to you**

**Pan: Why?**

**Noca: Because I'm going to be living here now and I believe that we should try and be friends**

**Pan: Uh, I guess so. You can come in**

**Noca: Thanks**

Noca stepped in a looked around. Pan's room was about the same size as his, maybe bigger. It may have been a girls bedroom and there were things that clearly pointed to that fact, but it wasn't really too apparent on a first glance. It definitely wasn't as girly as Bra's room was, but Bra seemed like much more of a girly girl than Pan was.

**Noca: So how's that essay coming along?**

**Pan: It's just dreadful. I shouldn't have to write about everything that happened at the Cell Games when everything everyone knows is just a lie concocted by my annoying grandfather**

**Noca: You mean Hercule right?**

**Pan: Yeah? How did you…**

**Noca: Pan, it was international news when it all happened, plus my mom knew about it and it was in a history book I once read…"Mr Satan and the History of the Cell Games." It was more like fiction rather than a history book**

Pan laughed at what Noca said and this pleased him that he had actually managed to get her to act friendly around him.

**Pan: So you know it's fake?**

**Noca: Of course, my…er…mom said that when she watched the footage of the games she could tell that it was one of the Saiyans that won, she assumed it was Goku**

**Pan: It was my dad actually, he was the boy at the Cell Games**

**Noca: Wait! Gohan was the boy that fought Cell? Wow I knew he was strong, but…wow**

**Pan: I know, but it's so strange that there haven't been any threats in the past 17 years**

Noca nodded in agreement, but he couldn't help thinking about Omega and Dazir and how they were definitely threats to him.

**Noca: So if you don't like this essay topic, why are you writing it?**

**Pan: My teacher, Dr Price, yeah…doctor…said that it should be the easiest topic for me and the best way for the rest of the class to know about it**

**Noca: So basically, he didn't want to teach the class about it**

**Pan: Basically**

**Noca: Hm…well I'll let you get on, I need to go and brush my hair**

Noca winked at Pan as he walked out of the room which made her realise it was a joke. She then laughed a little and noticed that he did in fact have very long hair. As Noca left the room, Pan realised that he was as friendly as Bra said he was, but she still seemed suspicious about him. Like when he stalled on the topic of his mother.

Noca returned to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He dropped onto the bed and despite the long night's sleep he had the previous night he felt like he wanted to go straight to sleep. He was nodding off a little when there was a knock on his door.

**Noca: Come in**

The door opened and Pan came in. She was holding a box in her hand and she walked over to the bed.

**Pan: I thought you might need this.**

Noca took the box and opened it to reveal a top of the range Capsule Corp. mobile phone.

**Noca: Thanks, but why?**

**Pan: You'll be needing a way to contact people when you're here, and I got a brand new Capsule phone from Bulma for Christmas, so I thought I'd give you my old one, but don't worry, it's the current top phone, I'm not giving you a hand-me-down**

**Noca: Oh well thank you Pan, this is great**

Pan smiled at Noca and turned to walk out as she did she noticed the photograph of him and his mother on his bedside table. She turned back and pointed to the photo.

**Pan: Is that your mother?**

**Noca: Huh? Oh…yeah…that's her…**

**Pan: What's her name?**

**Noca: Emna…**

**Pan: She looks really nice**

**Noca: She was…**

Pan noticed that Noca said was. Past tense. That must've meant something.

**Pan: Ok, well I better get on with my essay then, see ya**

Pan walked out and closed the door behind her, still contemplating that one word.

"_**Was"**_

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Noca was in front of the mirror just making sure he looked alright for his day at school. He had a lot of clothes to choose from and this just made things a lot more difficult for him. He had managed to make a reasonable decision the night before though. With some help from Videl. He had gone for the white trainers with a little red. A pair of black jeans and a yellow polo top with a small Capsule Corp. logo on it. Noca was also given a watch to wear. It was Gohan's, but he didn't mind. He decided that Noca needed a watch. He made sure to check his hair one more time as well. It had been cut a lot shorter than what it had been. Considering it had been about 5 months since his last haircut it had gotten out of hand, but now it was at a length similar to that of Gohan's during the Cell Games. He liked it and he was going to stick with it. Noca grabbed the bag he had for his school stuff, threw on a black jacket and made his way downstairs. He had a quick breakfast with Pan and was given his lunch by Videl.<p>

**Videl: You ready for today?**

**Noca: Oh god no**

**Videl: Haha you'll be fine**

**Noca: I should be**

Pan was thinking about someone who was in her classes that Noca would probably have to steer clear of. When Noca and Pan were ready they stepped out of the house and were about to fly off.

**Pan: Think you can keep up?**

**Noca: Of course, but it's a matter of wanting to **

Pan smirked a little and then the two of them took off and started their journey to school.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell

Hello! This story is going to be a total of 12 chapters long. I have a full plan laid out and I have almost finished this story. I have also decided that in the couple of weeks following Christmas I will upload twice a week so...that's something to look forward to, in the meantime enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell<p>

Noca and Pan were just arriving over Satan City and the time was 8:15, so they had plenty of time before they needed to be in class. Pan suggested to Noca that they land just around the corner from the school and walk from there. Their walk was just as quiet as their flight had been. Pan didn't seem to have anything to say nor did it even seem like she wanted to talk to anyone. It seemed that Pan had completely changed from the moment that they left for school. Noca wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he felt that he and Pan were on good terms and he didn't want to mess that up. Pan could tell that Noca was concerned about her just by the way he would glance at her every now and then. She was beginning to get frustrated by that.

**Pan: What is it?**

**Noca: Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking about something…**

**Pan: What?**

**Noca: Nothing really…**

**Pan: Tell me**

**Noca: You seem to be acting different…and it's ever since we left for school…so I was a little concerned**

**Pan: Not that it's any of your business, but I have a hard time at school ok. A lot of the people are annoying and deserve to be put down a peg or two ok, so there happy now**

Pan turned away from Noca and started off to school a lot quicker than before. Noca instantly regretted ever saying anything and tried to catch up to her.

**Noca: Pan! Pan, please listen. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything to upset you**

**Pan: Well you know for future reference, don't ask me anything about my feelings ok**

**Noca: Ok, I won't**

Noca didn't like having to agree to her request. How the hell were they meant to become friends if all she wanted to do was shut him out of her life? The two of them soon arrived at the school and met up with Bra straight away.

**Bra: Hey Pan, Noca. You looking forward to your first day?**

**Noca: I can safely say that it's not something I want to do**

**Bra: Don't be like that, it'll be fun**

**Pan: No, no it won't**

**Noca: Well, where do we go?**

**Bra: I'll take you over to the principal and we can get your timetable and head to class**

**Noca: Ok**

**Pan: You two do that, I'm going to my locker, see you in class**

**Bra: Ok seeya in a bit**

Bra and Noca walked over to a man standing in the school's playground. He was keeping an eye on all the students who were walking in or were running about. He did this regularly according to Bra and she said how she couldn't think of a day when he wasn't standing in by the entrance. He was at an average height for an adult. He was a blue suit with an orange tie to go with the school's colour. He had short grey hair and a grey moustache. The two teens went to the man and drew his attention.

**Bra: Hey Principal Dawson**

**Principal: Good Morning Miss Brief…oh…who is this?**

**Bra: This is my…cousin…Noca, he's starting here today**

**Principal: Oh, hello Noca. I have your timetable here somewhere…ah here it is**

**Noca: Thank you**

Bra instantly took his timetable from him and scanned over it.

**Principal: Will you be needing any assistance getting to your lessons?**

**Bra: That won't be necessary, thank you Sir**

Bra and Noca walked away and Noca was a little confused.

**Noca: What did you mean "I won't be needing any assistance" I kinda do haha**

**Bra: Yeah that's fine, you're in all the same classes as me and Pan and we have Science first today**

**Noca: Ok…**

Noca walked with Bra to the lockers. He had no idea where his locker was, but he hoped that someone would be able to help him. Noca was about to ask someone until Bra pulled his attention.

**Bra: Look…**

Noca looked to see that someone was cleaning out their locker and moving their stuff to another one, whilst being monitored by a teacher. Bra then walked over and opened the locker next to that one. The teacher then approached Noca and noticed he was new.

**Teacher: Hello there, you must be the new boy here**

**Noca: Uh yeah…**

**Teacher: Well that's your locker, I'll see you in Math class later**

Noca walked over to Bra and was still completely confused.

**Bra: My mom has so much control, she managed to make everything easy for you. She got you into the school with no questions asked. She got you into all the same classes as me and Pan and then she told them to put your locker next to mine and there it is right there**

**Noca: O…kay…weird**

Noca sorted out what he would be needing with him for the next lesson and grabbed his stationary and his science book and the two of them went to their first class of the day.

"_**This is not going to be fun" Noca thought to himself.**_

Noca and Bra walked in as everyone else was and they saw that Pan was already sitting up at the back of the class and she had made sure to reserve two seats next to her. They sat down with Noca in the aisle seat next to Bra and then Pan was on the other side of the blue haired teen.

**Bra: This is Pan's least favourite class, she hates our teacher**

**Pan: Well he is a fool ok…**

Just then the teacher walked in and he looked like quite a mess. It was hard to think that he was really a teacher when you see him the first time.

**Mr Sheffield: Hey Guys. Everyone remember where we were last week?**

Before anyone could say what they were meant to be doing, someone shouted out saying that they had a new kid in the class. Noca silently cursed to himself.

**Mr Sheffield: Oh yeah, someone said that to me this morning…well let me see…ah here…there's a name I don't recognise…Noca Brief!**

**Noca: Uh…here sir…**

**Mr Sheffield: Well why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself**

Noca stood and wanted to quickly get this out of the way.

**Noca: Well there isn't much to tell…my name is Noca and I'm a…cousin…of Bra's and I recently moved in with her…so I started at this school…and that's it**

Mr Sheffield carried on by asking a couple of science related question whilst a small group on the other side of the class muttered to each other. Noca could clearly hear what they were saying though, little did he know, it was a Saiyan thing and both Bra and Pan could hear them as well.

"**Hey, he said he was a Brief"**

"**Yeah he is haha"**

"**What're ya thinkin'?"**

"**I'm thinkin' we show him who's boss 'round here"**

"**Lunch time yeah?"**

"**Of course"**

Noca looked over to them and listened to every part of their conversation. Pan looked over to them and then to Noca and saw that he had heard them. She was quite confused by the fact the he could hear them because they were speaking very quietly.

"_**There's a lot you're not telling us Noca" Pan thought to herself.**_

Mr Sheffield had finished talking to Noca and told him to sit down so that they could get on with the rest of their lesson. Once Noca was in his chair he kept his glare fixated on the small group. Pan and Bra both noticed and thought it best they tell him about them.

**Pan: His name is Billy**

**Noca: Huh?**

**Pan: We noticed that you heard what he said**

**Noca: Ok…**

**Bra: He used to kinda bully us in our lower school years**

**Pan: Well that dick used to bully everyone**

**Noca: He doesn't bully you now does he?**

**Bra: It's more verbal now. He won't physically touch us. He has some decency**

**Noca: Well, you don't have to worry about me**

**Pan: I know we don't, you're being trained by my father**

Noca smiled and then got on with the rest of his lesson, as did the girls. The rest of the lesson somehow passed by extremely quickly and then it seemed like lunch arrived rapidly as well. Noca was glad about this, he had developed quite an appetite during the day. He grabbed his lunch from his locker and then went with Bra and Pan as they went to walk off outside, even though it was cold. They all sat at a table together and ate their lunches. It was after about 10 minutes that Billy and his group of friends walked outside and were looking straight at Noca.

**Bra: Billy's here**

**Noca: Good, let's see what he wants**

"**HEY!"**

Noca turned around to see that the boy was standing there with his group of friends and they were all smiling mischievously. Noca's first thought was that they were clearly childish. The only thing Noca would admit was that Billy did look like he had done some working out in the past, which meant that he may have fighting experience, but it was definitely nowhere near that of Noca's ability.

**Noca: Can I help you?**

Pan and Bra smirked at each other because of how confident he was acting.

**Billy: I want you to come over here a talk to us**

**Noca: Ah…as much I would like to, I'm eating my lunch here**

**Billy: Hey! Get over here!**

**Noca: Ok, ok calm down**

Noca stood up, gave one look to Pan and Bra and then walked over to them.

**Noca: Let me just start by saying that I don't wanna make friends ok**

**Billy: Oh we're not interested in makin' friends with you, we just wanna put you in your place, show you who owns this school**

**Noca: Oh what? That's meant to be you guys? Ha you have got to be kidding me**

**Billy: Nah, we are not kiddin' with you**

Noca looked at them all and noticed that the whole group looked as if they wanted to fight him. He knew that wouldn't be fair so he would need to do or say something to stop them in their tracks. They began to advance on him but stopped when Noca let out a little laugh. They stood still and stared him down.

**Billy: What are you laughing about?!**

**Noca: Nothing really, it's just you guys look ridiculous right now. You really think that you're gonna be able to intimidate me. You guys don't realise that there are people up to 5 years older than us in this school and if one of them was threatening you right now, are you trying to convince me that you wouldn't care?**

**Billy: Well…**

**Noca: No, you aren't going to answer my question properly if you start with "well". Now, are you trying to tell me that if an 18-year-old came here and threatened you right now, you would stand up for yourself?**

**Billy: Well that's a stupid question, of course I would**

**Noca: You're pathetic, of course you wouldn't. You pick on the people that you assume are smaller and weaker than you and you take pride in that. It's wrong. You may have the physicality to put people down, but I have both physicality and intellect. I can put you down with just words. And I have…look how annoyed you get when I call you…pathetic**

**Billy: Shut your face**

Billy swung his fist to try and hit Noca in the face, but the young Saiyan dodged to the left and stuck his leg out to trip Billy over. Billy smashed into the ground and Bra and Pan couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was his first day and Noca had already managed to stop their class bully in his tracks. Billy was pulled up by his friends and he sent a threatening look straight to Noca.

**Billy: This isn't over**

**Noca: Is it not? Because I don't feel like anything is gonna change what I think of you**

**Billy: Trust me, I'll get you, we all will**

**Noca: All? Not gonna take me alone?**

The group ignored him and walked back into the school. Noca then returned to his lunch with Bra and Pan.

**Pan: That was brilliant Noca. You really gave us quite a laugh**

**Noca: Hm, he was just so…simple. I'll admit, what I did wasn't nice, but it was certainly necessary for someone like him. He needed to be taught a lesson and who better than the new kid at the school**

**Bra: Well I think he's just gonna see you as his enemy now**

**Noca: Oh no! Not another one**

**Pan what's that supposed to mean?**

**Noca: Nothing…don't worry**

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day just seemed to drag and Noca, Pan and Bra were all relieved when the day came to an end. Noca felt drained by his first day in school and it was all because of the amount of time he spent sitting doing nothing. He preferred to be active especially when he was training. As the trio were walking out of the school someone was heading over to them from the main gate and Noca could see that this person's presence visibly frustrated Pan and to some extent Bra. Pan was instantly in an annoyed mood and he thought that for a second her felt her power level raise, which was when he said something to her, but he didn't really know why.<p>

**Noca: Pan calm down**

**Pan: What?!**

**Noca: Pan…calm**

**Chloe: Hello girls, how are you?**

**Pan: Shut up!**

**Bra: Go away Chloe, we don't want to speak to you**

**Noca: So you're the Chloe that I've been told about**

**Pan: Who told you?**

**Noca: Your mother**

**Chloe: Oh has Pan been crying to her mommy about me?**

**Noca: Judging by the slight trace of a bruise on your face, you're probably the one who has been crying to your mother**

**Chloe: I'm gonna ignore that because you're so cute. I think you should go on a date with me**

**Noca: Oh I'm sorry I don't date fakes**

**Chloe: What?**

**Noca: Well, no offence, but look at you**

**Chloe: What do you mean?**

**Noca: What you're wearing. Not really suitable for a 13-year-old, usually about 16 and up. You dress like that for the attention of people you know. And talking about attention, a lot of that seems to come from the amount of make-up you appear to be wearing and judging by how neat your make-up is, you are definitely experienced with applying this. That will be because you have been applying this make-up every day for about…the past…year or so. Now there may be numerous reasons for why you repel me, but one reason is the amount of make-up you wear. You see, look at Pan. A lot of natural beauty there. Neither of the girls seem to wear much make-up. They wear the appropriate amount and judging by their mothers, I know it's natural. So I'm gonna answer your question for a date with this…get…lost…thank you**

Chloe seemed to walk off crying and Alice was close behind her. Bra and Pan basically stood there open-mouthed because of how surprised they were by how Noca had managed to put her down so easily.

**Alice: Hey Chloe you ok?**

**Chloe: He…he has got some nerve. No one has ever spoken to me like that before…**

**Alice: What're you gonna do**

**Chloe: I'll win him over one day**

**Alice: What?! You're still interested in him?**

**Chloe: Look at him…he's smart and he has muscles, he's just so dreamy**

**Alice: Ugh**

Noca and Pan boarded Bra's capsule plane with her and the girls couldn't stop talking about how Noca had been awesome that day. He had managed to stand up to Billy and leave Chloe speechless in the same day. Bra wouldn't stop praising him and laughing about it all, whilst Pan was thinking about something else.

"_**He said we have natural beauty…what did he mean?"**_

* * *

><p>Noca's night wasn't a peaceful one. He and Pan had sat and done their homework together and seemed to breeze through it, they then had dinner which was cooked by Videl and after that Noca decided he needed to get some sleep. His sleep wasn't calm, it was disturbed. He was lying in bed asleep, but the events unfolding in his dreams didn't allow him to get any rest.<p>

_Noca was training in the fields on his own. He had just finished trying out a few Ki blasts on some rocks and was taking a break. He dropped to the floor looked up to the sky. It was such a clear day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was blazing. So when Noca noticed that the sky was being invaded by some of the darkest, uninviting clouds he had ever seen, he had to admit he was beyond confused. He stood up, continuing to look up, just as a few raindrops started to fall. _

**_Noca: This isn't right…_**

_He noticed that some thunder and lightning started to streak through the sky and it made everything seem suspicious and dangerous. There was a sudden loud crash heard in the distance and that managed to draw Noca's full attention. He swung around and started to run towards where the sound had come from. That was when he saw something. Something that seemed familiar to him, but he had never seen before. It was a tall and bulky fighter, but his entire body was a silhouette. It just reminded Noca of the Android Delta and put Noca into a defensive mode. He put his guard up and let the shadowed man walk towards him. As the towering figure got closer, Noca started to back away. Why was he scared? He knew he could stand up for himself._

**_Noca: Back away!_**

_The figure reached his arm into the air and brought it down onto Noca, but the Saiyan dodged it. The figure then swung another fist at Noca and he stuck his arm up to block it. As the fighter's fist connected with Noca's arm there was another loud crash of thunder. Noca tried to swing for the fighter himself, but the shadowed figure disappeared. Noca looked around trying to find where the fighter had gone, but there wasn't a trace._

**_Noca: Where are you?_**

_Noca didn't know what was happening, but he somehow managed to sense the fighter behind him and managed to dodge his next hit. As he jumped out of the way a bolt of lightning flew down from the clouds and struck the Saiyan, there was then a brief moment where he felt as if all the power from the bolt completely absorbed itself into his body. He felt like he had a power greater than any other. It was only brief though and then it was all gone. Noca fell to his knees in shock. He had never had such power before. This just seemed like a distraction that helped the shadowed fighter get another attack in. The large fighter was standing over Noca and when the Saiyan looked up all he had time to see was another fist swinging for his face. Suddenly everything went black and…_

…And Noca woke up. He shot out of bed and felt like he had been on about 200 laps around the field. He was drenched in sweat and his breathing was rapid, as was his heartbeat.

**Noca: What on Earth was that?**

Noca pulled himself out of the bed, but he found it difficult to stand he was too dizzy and light-headed. How had that happened? It was only a dream, but it was almost as bad as the last one he had when he was staying with Holline. He turned to check what the time was.

**Noca: 5:30…uh…guess I could get up now…**

Noca wandered into the bathroom and got into the shower.

* * *

><p>In the bedroom down the hall a little, another quarter Saiyan was just waking up. Pan had felt something and it was familiar. It was also the first time in about 2 months that she had felt that power. The only thing different right now was that it was the closest it had ever felt. Pan went to the window and looked out and tried to narrow her senses, but she couldn't track it.<p>

**Pan: Why? Every time I feel it, it always disappears straight after…**

Pan checked the time and saw it was 5:30. She decided it would be best if she got up and got ready for school. That would be the easiest thing to do right now. She would have to tell Bra about that power level when she got to school.

* * *

><p>That day at school it seemed that Noca was spending the entire day alone. He was silent during the lessons and at Lunch and other break times he just sat on his own away from everyone. Bra tried to question what had happened at home that previous night, but Pan said that nothing had happened. She then decided to change the topic and talk about the power level that she felt. She explained to Bra that she had felt it closer than ever before, but she didn't get any help. Bra just said that she wasn't sure and this just served to annoy Pan a bit more. She spent the rest of the week pondering the power level and hoping that she would feel it again and that just gave her restless nights. Noca spent the rest of the week training his mind to try and ignore the dreams. That also led to restless nights and also a lack of progress. He decided that after school on the Friday he was going to wander through Satan City alone. Mainly to calm his mind, but he said it was so he could see the city properly.<p>

At the end of the day Noca, Pan and Bra were walking out of the school and Noca remembered that he had forgotten to tell the girls what he would be doing.

**Noca: Oh yeah…I forgot to say…I'm going to check out the city**

**Bra: Really?**

**Noca: Yeah, but I'm gonna be doing it alone so I guess I'll see you on Monday Bra and Pan I'll see you tonight**

**Pan: Ok…**

Pan turned and walked away almost immediately after Noca had finished and this confused both him and Bra.

**Noca: What was that about? She was ok with me at the beginning of the week, but since then she seems to just ignore me…**

**Bra: You've been the same Noca**

**Noca: I have?**

**Bra: Yeah, you've been awfully quiet and you've hardly said a word to us this week**

**Noca: Oh…I guess my mind has been somewhere else…**

**Bra: I think that's what Pan is like as well, she's been like it since September though**

**Noca: Really?**

**Bra: Yeah…I'll tell you about it another time…I better catch up to her…don't worry you two will be the best of friends soon**

Noca watched as Bra ran off after her friend and he pondered what the blue-haired teen had said about Pan. "Since September." It was probably nothing though. Just a coincidence that it was the same time that he left his home. He thought it best to just forget about it and he would find out another time.

Bra was just catching up with Pan and was calling after her, but the female quarter Saiyan just continued to walk.

**Bra: Hey Pan! Wait! What's your problem?!**

**Pan: What do you mean? I don't have a problem**

**Bra: Well it sure seems like you do? You just walk off like that without saying bye. It was rude Pan**

**Pan: Oh I don't care**

**Bra: Pan, what's the matter? You were fine at the beginning of the week. You can't go blaming this on that Power you sensed**

**Pan: No it isn't that. Well…my mind has been on that…and a few other things…**

**Bra: Like…**

**Pan: Well for one…Noca said something to Chloe that you didn't pick up on**

**Bra: What?**

**Pan: He said that we have natural beauty**

**Bra: Yeah?**

**Pan: He basically said that he thinks we're attractive**

**Bra: Oh, I didn't really pay attention to that**

**Pan: See. And since that he just seems to be very distant with us**

**Bra: Ok…but you've been distant**

**Pan: Yeah, but…**

**Bra: That's it isn't it?**

**Pan: What?**

**Bra: I think I figured it out**

**Pan: How?**

**Bra: You like Noca**

**Pan: What?!**

**Bra: Oh my god you do! Don't you**

**Pan: No I don't…**

**Bra: You get to watch him training, of course you do**

**Pan: Oh shut up Bra!**

Pan turned away from her friend and stormed off up the street leaving Bra standing there looking very confused.

**Bra: Pan! Wait! I was kidding ok! I'm sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking in the Sights

This is the first Chapter that something interesting actually happens in. I considered what to do in this chapter for a long time and then I settled with this. I hope you like this chapter and I hope it is interesting.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

"**Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

"_**Bold Italics" **_indicates thoughts, e.g. _**"Darn I can't beat him"**_

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Taking in the Sights<p>

Noca was currently headed towards the city centre and he had to admit he was truly amazed by all the huge buildings. Yeah he had seen them from the sky, but this was his first real time actually looking at them. He was actually taking in the sights. Yeah some of them were pretty pathetic. Especially all the buildings that had Mr Satan's name on them. Well the City was called Satan City. The young Saiyan felt quite intimidated by the amount of people that were walking around. He had never seen so many people in one place before, but that's one of the perks from spending your entire life living in the mountains. At least he had knowledge of cities and the amount of people that were around the planet.

One problem that can occur with sight-seeing is being easily distracted. Noca was looking up at one of Satan City's tallest buildings when he accidently bumped into someone. All he heard was the sound of someone hitting the ground and then a girl's voice saying "Ow". Noca's attention swiftly turned to the girl who landed on the floor and he instantly recognised her.

**Noca: Oh god, Kiera, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention**

**Kiera: Yeah…I could tell…**

Noca helped her up to her feet as rubbed her back.

**Noca: Are you ok?**

**Kiera: Yeah…I'm alright…it did hurt though**

**Noca: Yeah…sorry…**

**Kiera: So what you doing here anyway?**

**Noca: I was just doing a bit of sight-seeing, checking out the city. It's my first chance**

**Kiera: Ok, well I was just going to the shops for my mom, I live round the corner from here**

**Noca: Oh really? I didn't know that**

**Kiera: Well we haven't really talked since you arrived here**

**Noca: That is true…So…do you mind if I walk with you**

**Kiera: No not at all**

Noca and Kiera started to walk together down the streets on their way to the nearby supermarket. Kiera only had to pick up a few things, but the supermarket was the best place to go.

**Kiera: So how are you settling in?**

**Noca: Uh…its ok I guess…it certainly is different to what I'm used to…having this much access to technology is definitely a plus…and my training is finally getting started**

**Kiera: Well that's good**

**Noca: What about you? How do you like living in the city**

**Kiera: I don't mind it…I mean I've leaved in cities my entire life. I used to live in North City, but we moved down here when my mom and dad divorced**

**Noca: Oh, your parents aren't together?**

**Kiera: Not anymore, what about yours?**

Noca went completely silent and didn't know what he should say. For some reason he felt like telling her the truth. He just didn't know if he could without getting upset.

**Noca: Uh…well my father left shortly after I was born…**

**Kiera: So you've never met him then, that must be disappointing?**

**Noca: From what I heard he didn't seem to be interested in having me as a son because I'm a Saiy…**

**Kiera: What was that?**

"_**Oh shit! I said too much…darn it!" Noca thought angrily to himself.**_

**Kiera: You were about to say Saiyan weren't you?**

**Noca: Eh…maybe…**

**Kiera: Oh my god! You're part Saiyan**

**Noca: Shh! Yes I am ok, but be quiet**

**Kiera: So does that mean your mother is a Saiyan then, cos you said your father was interested…**

**Noca: Yes my mother was a Saiyan…a half-Saiyan…so I'm a quarter**

**Kiera: Wow! So where is she then? You must've hated having to leave her**

**Noca: I…er…she…she died the day I left**

Noca blurted out the last bit so to get it done quickly. His gaze dropped to the ground as he couldn't help but feel upset about thinking about her, but things like that happened.

**Kiera: Oh…I'm…I'm so sorry to hear that**

**Noca: Yeah…if we could just…move on…talk about something else**

**Kiera: Yeah sure…**

The two walked inside the supermarket and remained silent for a little bit. Mainly because Noca didn't really know what to say and Kiera was thinking of something that wouldn't bring up any bad memories.

**Kiera: So…how's Pan with you**

**Noca: I thought we were getting somewhere, but then when I got started with my training properly she kind of distanced herself from me a little**

**Kiera: Weird…but that's Pan for you**

**Noca: Ha yeah I can tell**

The two of them continued through the shop and although Kiera didn't buy much Noca offered to carry it for her.

**Kiera: I think I have a theory about Pan**

**Noca: What's that?**

**Kiera: She's jealous of the attention. I noticed that at her birthday. She didn't like that you were getting attention**

**Noca: That's kinda understandable for her birthday**

**Kiera: It may be that you're getting trained and she isn't**

**Noca: Huh? She wants to be trained**

**Kiera: When she was younger she wanted to be a fighter, but apparently after her grandfather left nobody was left to train her, well that's what I was told**

**Noca: Oh…**

**Kiera: Yeah and she apparently asked Gohan for years to train her, but he denied it, so the fact that he's now training you…**

**Noca: Er…well I guess I'll just try and be a friend to her**

**Kiera: That will probably be best**

Noca and Kiera continued to walk back down the street once they were done with the shop and they were on their way back to Kiera's house, but on the way there Kiera suggested that they go to the nearby café and have something to drink and snack on. Noca accepted the invitation and they went inside. The two of them sat down at a table together and continued to talk a little bit about their lives and school. The two of them had just got their drinks when Noca felt something happening somewhere in the city that was potentially very dangerous. He abruptly stood up and ran outside and this just served to confuse and worry Kiera. She got up and ran outside with him.

**Kiera: What is it?**

**Noca: I can feel something**

It was then that the two of them saw smoke rising from behind a line of buildings. Noca was about to run off over there but her turned back to Kiera first.

**Noca: Stay here…I'll be back**

**Kiera: Wait…you don't have to do anything…I'm sure it isn't that bad**

**Noca: Kiera I can sense that 10 people are in serious danger and I know that no one round there will be able to save their lives**

Kiera was left speechless. Noca gave her a look that told her to stay there and not follow him. She didn't know what to do as she watched the quarter Saiyan run off to be the hero. When Noca rounded the line of shops, the sight was one that sent a slight spike of fear through his body. It was a blaze that was similar to what he had seen in his village although more people were at risk. He noticed tha the police were trying to hold everyone back and he saw that there was a mother frantically trying to get through as she was exclaiming that he children were still in there. Noca knew that he had to do something.

**Noca: Hey…officer!**

**Policeman: Stay back**

**Noca: Do you even know how many people are stuck in there?**

**Policeman: Kid stay back, this is nothing to do with you**

**Noca: There are exactly 10 people stuck inside that building and I know at least two of them are small children, so why don't you do something about it**

**Policeman: Hey, stay back or I'll be forced to arrest you**

The police-officer pushed Noca back away from the scene and told him to stay away. He felt useless and he didn't like that. It just reminded him of when he watched his mother die. He had to do something. That was when the teen spotted a costume shop. He ran over and grabbed a plain black mask and a high-visibility jacket. He hoped that no one would recognise him wearing that. He ran back out from the shop and towards the scene. Half-way there he decided to fly in there as it would be quicker. He flew in through the bottom floor first and realised that he was running in blind. The amount of fire was stunning…in a bad way. He couldn't see anything through the flames.

He started to walk through and he started to sense people in one of the rooms. He pushed his way through the doors and saw that there were a few people huddled away from the fire. He easily walked through the fire using his Ki to protect himself and saw that they all seemed relieved to see him.

**Noca: Listen to me! I'm gonna get you out, but you need to tell me if anyone else is on this floor!**

No one answered him, well it was obvious that they were shocked. One of them nodded to him and pointed to one of the other rooms. Noca tried to think what he should do.

**Noca: All off you, stay close to me and I mean really close. I should be able to push the flames out of the way temporarily and we can walk through**

The three of them gathered close to Noca and they started to move towards the door, but there were flames in the way. Noca held his arm up and used a technique that Gohan had taught him. He had been taught how to use his Ki to blow air rather than an energy blast. He had managed to become an expert in this technique in a couple of days because of Gohan's lack of time and Noca's lack of knowledge with anything else. Noca blew the air and then the fire moved out of the way and they moved quickly to the doorway. Noca spotted the other person in the room and noticed that they had cut themselves on something and he instructed the others to move through quickly.

They got over to the other person and then they started to make it to the back door which was luckily in the same room. Once the others were outside Noca told them to run back round to the Police.

**Noca: Great…4 down…**

Noca walked back in and realised he would have to get upstairs. He managed to make his way through to the main hallway and attempted to make his way up the stairs, but they started to collapse a little and he needed to get up there another way. He knew if he stepped on them then they would collapse so he would probably have to use his flying abilities to get up there. Noca mixed his flying ability with a good jump and then jumped up there and landed on the next floor, but as he did the staircase collapsed. He then started to carry on through, but he heard creaks every time he did. He knew that if he continued to go too long then the whole place would collapse. Noca pushed his way into a room and saw that three more people were there and they were trying to call out of the window.

Noca called to them as he moved closer and they turned to see him there. He then looked out of the window and saw that he would be able to get out of the building, but it was about getting to the next floor. Noca stuck his head out of the window and looked up and saw another window open that wasn't covered by flames. He told the people that he would fly them out of the window and keep them safe. He took one under each arm and told one of them to get on his back. The only thing he didn't account for was when he flew out of the window, the weight that held him down was too much. They landed on the ground and Noca let them go. He then turned back to the building and flew back in.

**Noca: 3 to go…**

He had done the ground floor. He had cleared the first floor. Now he was on to the second floor and he hoped that the final three were on that floor. As Noca entered he saw that the two there were likely the children that the mother was so distraught about. Noca knew he had to get them out of there and to their mother quick. Noca pulled them to him as part of the third floor started to collapse down. Noca almost got caught under there himself, but he was lucky.

Noca then got them out of the building quickly and he landed them behind the police tape, so the police were still trying to hold everyone back and the mother was desperately trying to get to them. Noca stood straight and walked the children to their mother and she was so happy that she was crying. She didn't stop saying thank you to Noca and all he could say was that he needed to get back in there as there was one last person. Noca turned around and blasted back inside the building. He saw that the flames had gotten a lot worse and he would struggle to find the last one. He could feel that the person was very close to him and he needed desperate help. Noca walked through the flames again, but he could smell something other than smoke in the atmosphere. It was gas…

There was no stopping what happened next as there was an explosion that blasted Noca down to a lower level and left him with some injuries. He tried to pull himself up, but he was shocked and was starting to get very dizzy. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew that it was only a matter of time before there was another explosion so he had to move quickly. Noca stood up and looked up the hole he fell through and then decided he needed to get it sorted now or never. He jumped up through the hole and quickly ran through the halls and saw that the person left was very young and stuck under some wood and was looking very faint. He pulled the wood off of him and grabbed the kid. He was about to try and get out when there was another collapse that knocked Noca and the Kid back and they were blocked from their exit.

"_**Oh shit...what now?" Noca thought to himself**_

He didn't want to fly through all the wood just in case he hurt the kid and he also didn't want to shoot a Ki blast before just in case that caused too much damage to anyone outside. He would need to monitor how much strength he put into the Ki blast so that it was enough to break through the wall, but wouldn't continue going. He stuck his hand up and aimed it at the wall. He then realised he would have to ley the kid know what he was going to do.

**Noca: Listen to me, I'm going to blast a hole through that wall and at the same time I'm gonna fly at it so we can get out…it may be a little dangerous, but…there isn't anything else…**

Noca started to power up his blast, but just before he shot it he sensed that the building was about to explode. He would certainly have to get this done quick. He shot the blast and then flew at a rapid speed…

On the outside everyone was looking at the spectacle waiting for Noca to fly out. They were anticipating that their hero would make it, but it didn't usually seem likely. Kiera was now amongst the onlookers and she was definitely worried about him. Everyone pretty much thought the same thing when the next part happened. The entire top floor of the building exploded and that caused the whole thing to shake to a point that it started to completely collapse. Luckily at the same time the explosion happened something appeared to fly out of the smoke and fire and landed on the ground. Everyone had ducked down from the explosion and the debris and they all feared the worst. When they started to stand up they noticed that Noca was sitting there with an injured boy in his arms. He then stood up and ran over to the paramedics.

**Noca: He needs immediate medical attention**

**Policeman: Hey you're that kid**

Noca put his hand to his face and realised that his mask had been burned off.

**Policeman: I shouldn't have doubted you kid…thanks a lot**

**Noca: I don't need thanks…they never would've survived otherwise**

Noca then noticed that Kiera was standing with the rest of the crowd and he started to walk over to her. He stopped in front of her and smiled, but loads of people were coming over to thank him. Noca didn't want to deal with that and Kiera knew it would be dangerous for his privacy. She took a hold of his arm and they moved away from the scene very quickly. They made their way down an alley to avoid attention and this was a good idea considering that a few reporters were trying to ask him questions and get pictures. When they finally came to a rest Noca slumped against the wall.

**Kiera: What's wrong?**

**Noca: That's not what I really wanted to do…the fire…it just reminded me of…**

Noca drifted off and Kiera had an idea as the why. She didn't want to bring up the topic again though so she just gave him a friendly hug. Noca realised it was meant as a comfort and he embraced the comfort.

**Noca: I think it's time I got you home**

Noca stood up straight and took a hold of Kiera's hand and took one of the shopping bags in the other hand. They then walked the opposite way to where the entire incident had happened to avoid anyone else and they made their way back to her house. It didn't take them long to get back to her house despite the larger detour.

**Kiera: Well this is where I live then**

**Noca: Ok…well I guess I'll see you around**

**Kiera: Yeah…um I was gonna ask…would you maybe wanna hang out with me at lunch on Monday?**

**Noca: Uh…yeah I guess so…that should be fun**

**Kiera: Cool. I'll see you then**

**Noca: Yeah, seeya later **

Noca and Kiera hugged each other to say goodbye and he watched her as she walked inside her house. He waited a couple of seconds before deciding to get off home quickly. He walked to the edge of the city centre and then decided to fly from there. Enough people had seen him using his skills already so it wouldn't be a shock if they saw him flying away from the city.

On his way home Noca started to think about what he would be getting up to this weekend. He knew that he wanted to spend some more time working on his Ki using abilities, but he needed to get some fight experience under his belt as well. So if Gohan didn't have any plans then he would suggest that they spar for a bit. Noca soon arrived back home and saw that Videl was standing there waiting for him. It looked as if she had just walked outside. She could sense Ki after all.

**Noca: Hey what's up?**

**Videl: Don't give me that. Did you know you've been on the news?**

**Noca: I…I kinda guessed**

**Videl: What were you thinking?**

**Noca: What do you mean? I was saving people**

**Videl: You put yourself at risk, you could've gotten seriously hurt**

**Noca: But I didn't**

**Videl: No you didn't, but what if you had**

**Noca: I…I guess I didn't think that through…I just couldn't bear to see people get hurt**

**Videl: *sigh* you're just like Gohan…he was always trying to save people when he was in school**

**Noca: Well…I don't wanna get the attention…I'll stop…I'll make sure that I ignore everything…unless it is absolutely necessary…ok?**

**Videl: Ok, but just try not to draw any attention to yourself**

Noca walks upstairs to his bedroom and then sits on the bed to get some rest, but that didn't last long as Gohan was soon knocking at his door.

**Gohan: Hey come on…some more light training today**

Noca groaned as he pulled himself up, but once he was up he was ready to train.

**Noca: What are we gonna be doing?**

**Gohan: Well Videl and I are going to dinner with her father tonight so I'm gonna show you a couple of Ki attacks and then I want you to have a go at them yourself. Is that ok?**

**Noca: Uh…I was hoping it would be Ki…I should be able to do it alone…**

**Gohan: Good. Well get your Gi on and meet me in the field**

Noca was quick to get ready. He was excited to actually have a go at using Ki attacks on his own. It would be the first time and he certainly felt ready. Once Noca was out there Gohan was quick to get the demonstration over and done with. He didn't really want to anger Videl by getting ready too late. Gohan first demonstrated how to perform the Kamehameha and secondly he showed the Masenko. He told Noca to try them both, but ultimately confessed that the Kamehameha is the stronger of the two.

Gohan and Videl soon left Noca and Pan alone for the night and Noca decided that he would have something to eat first and then he would get on with his training. He walked inside just after watching Gohan and Videl leave and made himself something small to eat. It was only a couple of sandwiches and a few snack food and sat in the dining room to eat it. Pan was sitting on he own in the living room watching the television, but soon came out to the kitchen.

**Pan: Hey**

**Noca: Hi, what you up to?**

**Pan: Watching TV, you?**

Noca noticed that Pan was being very blunt with him, but she did ask him what he was doing. So that did show that she was trying to continue the conversation.

**Noca: Just having something to eat quickly, then I'll continue my training**

**Pan: You're training to do the Kamehameha aren't you?**

**Noca: Yeah, it'll probably be quite difficult, but I'm sure I'll get it**

**Pan: I can do it**

**Noca: Really?**

**Pan: Yeah, but I taught myself from watching my dad and Goten use it…none of them would train me**

**Noca: Ah…well…I should get on with it…enjoy the rest of your night**

Pan just nodded as he walked off outside contemplating what Pan had said. He started to realise that maybe what Kiera had said was true. She as annoyed that he was being trained whilst she wasn't despite wanting to for years. Noca ignored it for now and decided to continue with the task Gohan had set him.

Noca stood reasonably far from the house and in the field that had a lot of rocks around. He would use the rocks as targets when using his Ki. Noca stood in front of one and decided that it would most probably be best to try and use normal Ki attacks first and then lead into using Special Ki attacks. He held his hand up, aiming at the rock and he started to let his Ki flow to that part of his body. He soon felt his Ki raising and so did Pan. She moved to the window to watch Noca train. He soon began to feel the attack forming and he knew that it was all up to his concentration now. The young Saiyan's hand started to glow with a golden energy and he knew he was almost ready to fire his attack.

It was quick, but the energy moved into the shape of a ball about the same side of his hand and then he released it. The ball shot towards the rock and completely disintegrated it until on a few bits of gravel remained. Noca was surprised at how much power was in that Ki ball and he knew that if he kept at it he would be able to regulate how much energy he used in those attacks. Noca wasn't the only person surprised by how powerful his blast had been. Pan was shocked as well. She wasn't expecting it from a human using a Ki attack for the first time. But then again Noca wasn't actually a full blooded human, but Pan didn't know that.

Noca continued for the rest of the night, but he didn't feel that he was ready to give the Kamehameha a go until he could perfectly regulate his ordinary Ki blasts. He only lasted about an hour and a half that night due to his use of his energy during the day. He had never really used Ki before as well so that was expected to take it out of him. He decided to get to bed as soon as he got inside. He didn't see Pan in the living room when he got it, but the TV was still on. He got a little worried and walked into the kitchen to check if maybe she was there. She wasn't there, but Noca could see through the window that Pan was training her own Ki away from where Noca had been. He smirked to himself before deciding to leave her to it and then he headed off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Dealing with an Interference

Hey there DBAGs (that's what I've decided to call my fans, abbreviation of DragonBall AG) Sorry this chapter is later than expected, something came up, but it's here now, so enjoy.

As you may be able to see I have updated the summary. I just felt like rewriting it, but forgot what I wanted it to say haha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Dealing with an Interference<p>

The weekend had passed by quickly. Noca spent the entire Saturday training on his own as he said to Gohan that whilst he was trying to perfect his Ki control he wanted to do it alone. But once he was working on the Special Ki attacks he would probably need some of Gohan's help then. He would also need to have some more fight training, but that would come in due time. Noca felt that Gohan was stalling on the fighting, but Noca wanted to get on to it as soon as possible. Noca then spent the Sunday doing any homework that needed doing. He and Pan sat together to do their homework which proved helpful as they seemed to skate through it all and they were sure they would be ready for school on the Monday.

That Sunday night Noca went to sleep quite early, but he certainly wasn't up early in the morning. He could honestly say that he had never slept in late for anything before, so when he woke up 10 minutes before he and Pan had to leave he was definitely shocked and worried. He woke up slowly, turned to the clock and…

**Noca: Ah Shit!**

Noca jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. He rapidly brushed his teeth and frantically got dressed within 5 minutes. He was proud of himself, but as he opened his door he saw Pan standing there about to knock.

**Noca: What?**

Noca noticed that he when he questioned her, he may have sounded very rude, but this was only because he needed to rush to get ready. The only problem was that he didn't get a chance to explain that to Pan and she was visibly annoyed. She crossed her arms scowled and then walked off down the hall. Noca realised that he probably upset her so he started to follow and call after her. She carried on and walked out of the house to leave for school and Noca, wanting to explain the situation to her, ignored that there was any food to eat and said a quick goodbye to Gohan and Videl. He quickly ran outside and saw that Pan was already flying towards school. Noca immediately took off and flew at his top speeds. He caught up to Pan within seconds, but she didn't acknowledge him and Noca didn't want to say anything yet. He just flew alongside her quietly.

**Pan: What?!**

**Noca: I'm…uh…I'm sorry about that…it…it was accidental**

**Pan: Ok**

Pan kept her gaze straight forward and even her response seemed flat and effortless. Noca noticed this but didn't say anything more. He could tell that Pan was in no mood to speak to him now and it was all his fault. He stopped mid-air and hit himself in the head.

**Noca: Nice one Noca, try and be friends with her and then you go and do something stupid to fuck it up!**

Pan continued to fly, but she had heard Noca's rant to himself. She realised that he was trying to be her friend, but she had already been thinking over anything that had annoyed her about him since meeting him. Noca gave up beating himself up about it and continued on the route back to school.

* * *

><p>The first lesson of the day was science and Noca could honestly say that after one week into his school life, he was pretty much ready to give up. All he wanted to do was get back home and train. All he could think about was how he could help improve his Ki abilities once he got home. It seemed that he had completely forgotten that he was still in the class and he hadn't even paid any attention to Mr Sheffield's lesson. He was sitting at the back of the class next to Bra and Pan. Bra was still doing her work and taking the right notes, but Pan was pretty much in the same position as Noca. She didn't seem to be bothered.<p>

The last 10 minutes of the lesson seemed to drag, but once it was over it was time for second period. That lesson seemed to drag a lot longer than science, but once it was over there was a short break. Noca went to his locker to get a few things for his next lesson. Whilst at his locker the young Saiyan was sure that he could sense a familiar presence heading towards him. Noca turned his head and saw that it was Kiera.

**Noca: Hey Kiera how you doing?**

**Kiera: Hi, I'm great, you?**

**Noca: I'm ok…how was your weekend?**

**Kiera: Uh…I had so much homework! My weekend just dragged…**

**Noca: Well mine was ok…I spent the Saturday training, but Sunday I had quite a lot of homework…**

**Kiera: Homework is annoying, come on, let's walk and talk**

Noca and Kiera continued to walk down the hall together. They both had classes in the same part of the school, so that was lucky for them. Bra had noticed that Noca and Kiera were spending time together.

**Bra: Hey Pan, have you noticed that Noca and Kiera are hanging out together and they were together on Friday as well?**

Pan's attention seemed to be gripped by this topic, but she then remembered that she was annoyed with him and decided not to make it sound like she cared.

**Pan: Were they? **

**Bra: What's up with you today?**

**Pan: Nothing…it's just…nothing ok**

Pan shut her locker and walked off to the next lesson. Bra leant against her locker and pondered what was up with Pan, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Although she assumed it had something to do with Noca because the boy hadn't spoken to them at all since he had got to school, except for a brief conversation with Bra during science.

The next couple of lessons passed by rapidly this time and it was soon lunch which, according to Noca, was the best part of the day. Mainly due to his Saiyan appetite being fulfilled. His lunch was disturbed though. A group of people who seemed to have a grudge against Noca had decided that they would use the lunch time to annoy the young Saiyan. Noca was sitting with Kiera in the cafeteria eating his lunch when Billy and his group walked over to their table. Noca could sense his approach, but he completely ignored it. Billy stood over him waiting for Noca to turn around, but the boy didn't pay him any attention and this just served to frustrate him further.

**Billy: Hey**

Kiera looked at Noca to see that he had the slightest bit of a smirk on his face and she just left him to deal with the situation himself.

**Billy: Hey! Don't ignore me!**

Noca's smirk started to get wider. He was surprisingly amused by the whole situation because he knew that he had severely damaged Billy's confidence the other day and by exerting his own confidence now, well that just made Billy feel even smaller.

**Billy: Hey you, tell your boyfriend to answer me**

**Kiera: Why don't you leave him alone?! And he's not my boyfriend**

"_**Don't get involved" Noca thought, hopeful that Kiera would somehow read his thoughts.**_

**Billy: Shut up, don't talk to me like tha…**

Billy's sentence was cut off by Noca swiftly standing up and grabbing Billy by his shirt.

**Noca: Leave her alone**

**Billy: Or what?**

**Noca: Didn't you listen to me last week? There's nothing you can do to threaten me**

Noca was well aware that people had noticed this was happening right now. Noca was angered, but only by the way Billy had spoken to Kiera. He had no concerns for himself. He could sense that two other familiar energies had entered the room. He turned to see Pan and Bra standing at the door. Noca didn't want to do anything he would regret so he set Billy down and looked him in the eyes.

**Noca: Threaten me or anyone I know again…and I'll hurt you, you got that?**

Billy was a little threatened by Noca and he didn't know what to say, but Noca wanted an answer.

**Noca: I said, have you got that?**

The rest of the cafeteria fell silent after Noca shouted.

**Billy: Ye…yeah…**

After Noca had got his answer he turned and left the cafeteria, but he didn't stop there and continued all the way out of the school. He took off and headed all the way to Capsule Corp. although he wasn't sure why.

Noca set down inside the compound and noticed that flying to West City helped his journey a lot more than walking from his village. He was surprised that it took him just half an hour to fly there where as on his journey it took him so long. Noca was used to flying at high altitudes now after Gohan had him fly around the world Saturday morning. It was very tiring, but it wasn't difficult. He knew that as his power increased he would be able to travel faster as Gohan told him that he could probably travel around the world in minutes.

When Noca walked inside Capsule Corp. he wasn't actually sure where he needed to go, but he knew what he wanted to do. Once he was in the living room he saw that Bulma was sitting at a desk on one side of the room and she was doing some work whilst on a call.

**Bulma: Yes I know that we haven't got the delivery to you yet, but that is because there have been some severe damages to our main delivery jets ok…well it isn't my fault, it was caused by the blizzards around Christmas…ok…ok…well we'll be able to get them to you, by the end of the week…ok thank you…goodbye**

Bulma set her phone down and swung around in the chair to see Noca standing there.

**Bulma: Oh hi Noca, what're you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?**

**Noca: Yeah I should, but…I need to ask you a favour…**

**Bulma: Ask away**

**Noca: Could you please give the school an excuse for why I'm not there right now…**

**Bulma: Why?**

**Noca: Uh…well…I had a little bit of a problem with one of the kids in my class and…and if I had to see his face anymore I would have had to do something about it…**

**Bulma: What's this about though? What has this kid done to annoy you?**

Noca explained that Billy had sort of set Noca in his sights as his next enemy, but Noca said that he had his method to deal with it, but Billy just seemed to want to carry on annoying him. Bulma understood, but told Noca that trying to understand how to control how much energy he uses should help and then if he asserts himself as tough then he should be ok. Noca left shortly after, but didn't head home because he wasn't sure whether or not Videl would be there so he just wandered through West City.

* * *

><p>When it was finally 3 o'clock he headed home to after Gohan had informed him the night before that he would be home early so that he could start his training early. Noca knew what he was going to ask to do in this training session. Once he arrived him he saw Gohan waiting for him. He was already wearing his training Gi so Noca knew that all he had to do was get changed and then everything would get started. Noca emerged about 5 minutes later wearing the purple Gi that Gohan had given him and they walked out to a bigger field.<p>

**Noca: Hey Gohan, I think I know what I want to do today…**

**Gohan: Well, I thought we were going to work on Ki**

**Noca: I want to, but I would like to learn about supressing energy…**

**Gohan: Why?**

**Noca: I just thought it would be helpful…**

**Gohan: It would be very helpful…but do you have a specific reason for wanting to do this**

**Noca: Not really…I was just thinking of techniques that could help…I'd also like to know how to sense energy…**

**Gohan: Ok…well sensing energy is the harder one so let's start with supressing energy**

Noca's training session was the longest yet. First he had to do his warm-ups and then Gohan had him move on to the Energy supressing and Noca found it very difficult at first, but due to his Saiyan blood he managed to grasp the ability easily. With energy sensing, Noca knew that he could kind of do it already, but he couldn't sense energy levels only the presence of an energy.

Once the training was over Noca had his dinner and then went straight to bed. He was too tired from the training and he needed to make sure that he didn't oversleep again the next morning.

* * *

><p>At school the next day Noca wanted to immediately get to Billy. The sooner he got Billy off his back the sooner he could get on with his life as normal. He sat through the lessons leading up to lunch and they all seemed to go very slow and this just frustrated the young Saiyan. He was losing concentration and the grasp he had on his power at this time. He had managed to reduce how much power he was regulating so he wouldn't cause an excessive amount of pain to Billy and the most of an injury he would sustain is a black eye, maybe more…but nothing as much as a broken bone.<p>

Noca walked through the hallway at lunch time and hoped that Billy would try to fight him, but he wasn't so sure that he would today, especially after Noca had threatened him the previous day. The young Saiyan was wrong though as Billy and his group were headed straight for Noca as he stood in the middle of the hallway. Billy stopped right in front of Noca and glared at him, whilst the teen fighter couldn't help to stop the smirk the crawled across his face. It was going exactly how he had wanted it to.

**Billy: You think you're tough enough to beat me…come on and prove it**

**Noca: (Sarcastically) Oh I didn't mean that…I'm actually very scared of you**

**Billy: Shut up!**

Billy swung his fist straight for Noca's face, but the young Saiyan had plenty of time to react. All he did was lean to the left and let the punch pass the side of his head. Noca kept the smirk there as he let Billy retract his arm and then he straightened up primed for another attack. Billy started to look angrier and threw another few punches, but Noca dodged them all. It appeared that other students had gathered seeing that a fight was taking place. A few of the older kids walked by and laughed because they were only young. Noca didn't seem to pay it any attention, but Billy was and it annoyed him.

**Noca: Someone looks angry**

**Billy: Why can't I hit you?!**

**Noca: You're too weak**

Billy threw one more punch and this time Noca ducked and sent his left fist into Billy's gut, but lightly. Billy bent over the Saiyan's arm and he had been winded. Noca put an arm on Billy's back and patted him like he was a child.

**Noca: You're going to leave me alone now right?**

Billy mumbled something inaudible to everyone in the hall. Noca had heard him clearly, but he wanted everyone else to hear.

**Noca: Sorry, but I didn't catch that**

Noca pulled his fist back and punch Billy again causing him to cough up saliva. A few people gasped, whilst Pan and Bra had just arrived at the scene with Kiera.

**Billy: Ye…yes…I…I…I'll le…leave you alone…**

Noca let go of Billy and let him fall to the floor, clutching his stomach. Noca then turned to face the crowd and saw that Bra and Kiera were standing there looking at him disappointedly, whilst Pan had a smile on her face at the sight of Billy on the floor in pain. Noca was about to walk over to the girls, but he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Noca turned around gingerly to see the school principal standing there looking down at him.

**Principal: Mr Brief, come with me**

The principal turned around and walked towards his office. Noca stalled for a second and then decided that he just had to deal with whatever trouble he had got himself into. He followed the principal to the office and once inside he was asked to close the door. The Principal motioned for Noca to sit in the chair in front of his desk and then the principal sat in the chair behind it. Noca sat down and relaxed himself, he had no reason to be worried.

**Principal: I guess you know exactly why I called you in here**

**Noca: Yeah…I guess it's about what just happened…**

**Principal: Yes it is. What was that about?**

**Noca: Um…well let me just start by saying that Billy can sometimes act like a complete…**

Noca paused before finishing the sentence. He knew that once he said the word he was planning to then the principal wouldn't be too pleased.

**Noca: Let's just say he's not a friendly person**

**Principal: I understand…but the way you reacted was not proper...**

**Noca: He attempted to hit me, I retaliated**

**Principal: I'm not going to listen to any excuses, but I will say I'll tell your guardians**

Noca was confused by use of the word "Guardians." The last he knew was that Bulma was registered as his Guardian and the school thought she was his aunt.

**Noca: Guardians**

**Principal: Yes, when Mrs Brief rung to inform us of the reason for your absence she also let us know that from the weekend you had started staying with Pan's parents…Mr and Mrs Son…well they have also been registered as your guardians**

**Noca: Oh…**

Noca was in trouble know. He didn't want Gohan to know why he had wanted to learn about supressing energy. He had already aroused suspicions and now this would just confirm them. The principal then dismissed Noca and the young Saiyan walked straight down the hall to his locker where he saw that Bra, Pan and Kiera were there talking.

**Noca: Hey…**

Noca went to open his locker, but he felt someone whack him on the arm. He flinched to see Bra standing glaring at him.

**Noca: What was that for?**

**Bra: What were you thinking?**

**Noca: I just wanted him to know that I can clearly stand up for myself**

**Pan: But using your full power, come on**

Noca was visibly annoyed by Pan immediately assuming it was his full power.

**Noca: You…you think that was my full power?**

**Pan: Well it must've been to put him in that state**

**Noca: Well I can assure you it wasn't**

**Pan: Prove it**

**Noca: What?**

Bra and Kiera looked between the two dark haired teens who were glaring at each other. The two girls turned to each other and Bra nodded to Kiera.

**Pan: If you think you're so strong I want you to prove it, spar with me when we get home**

**Noca: Oh I would, but my master has told me not to fight until I have started sparring in training and only when he tells me to**

**Pan: So what do you call what happened today?**

**Noca: Nothing but a harmless bit of fun**

**Pan: He had to go to the nurse**

**Noca: Not my fault he's weak**

Pan turned away from Noca and stormed off to class. Bra followed after her quickly after telling Noca she'd see him in there. Noca didn't understand where that phrase had come from. He sounded just like Vegeta. "Not my fault he's weak" he had never said anything like that before. He was too annoyed by the way Pan had spoken to him and he quickly took what he needed from the locker and then slammed it shut, before turning around and leaning against them. Everyone in the hall had looked to where the loud noise had come from and Noca noticed he was getting unwanted attention for the second time that day.

**Noca: What?! Get on with your damn business!**

**Kiera: Noca calm down**

**Noca: Why? She's the one who needs to be nicer**

**Kiera: To be honest I think if you were more honest with her then maybe she'd like you**

**Noca: But I can't be honest…I…**

Noca looked around and then spoke in a quieter tone.

**Noca: I can't deal with the topic of…of my mother…every time I…talk about it…I just…**

**Kiera: Ok, ok I understand, but what about the fact you're a Saiyan**

**Noca: That will just bring up more questions about my family**

**Kiera: Well think about it ok**

Noca sighed and then nodded to Kiera. She leant up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked off to her next lesson. Noca stayed in the same place a little bit longer before realising he would need to head to class eventually.

* * *

><p>When the school day finally ended Pan had decided that she was going to go round Bra's house after school whilst Noca would head home to deal with Gohan and Videl straight away. When Noca set down outside the house, he knew exactly what he would deal with when he walked in. It wouldn't be bad, but he would have to listen to a lecture. Noca slowly stepped in and saw that Videl and Gohan were both sitting in the dining room. Noca walked through the hallway to the room and stood in the doorway.<p>

**Noca: Guess you know?**

**Gohan: Yeah we know**

**Noca: And you'll be wanting an explanation?**

**Gohan: Please**

Noca sat down opposite the two of them and he stalled for a little bit.

**Noca: I have been threatened by someone at school and I felt like taking it into my own hands to stop him**

**Gohan: Ok, that's what I thought**

**Videl: Noca, you need to understand that you have to deal with these things differently**

**Noca: I realise that, but it was fuelled by my anger so…I didn't think…**

**Gohan: This is why you wanted me to teach you how to supress your power **

**Noca: Yes it was, you're training is paying off and helping my energy to soar to new levels and I needed to mask it somehow**

**Gohan: Yes, but it is still wrong. You shouldn't have tried anything yet, you should wait until I tell you it is ok**

**Noca: Why?**

**Gohan: Because I'm training you**

**Noca: Well I'm sorry!**

Noca stood up out of the chair as he shouted his last statement. Videl flinched slightly, obviously surprised by the sudden outburst.

**Noca: I needed to vent somehow, I have a lot of reason to be angry…**

Noca stopped suddenly not wanting to get on to that topic now. He quickly changed the way he was acting and calmed himself down.

**Noca: I know my training is really only just starting, but please let me start my fight training**

Gohan pondered on Noca's request for a second, but immediately knew that he would have to honour it.

**Gohan: Ok, from this weekend we will start some light fight training**

**Noca: Thank you, thank you so much Gohan**

**Gohan: Now go off and do your homework and then do some solo Ki training, you won't need my help with Ki at the moment**

**Noca: Ok**

Noca went off to do his homework and he was so happy because he would finally get the chance to start his fight training.


	6. Chapter 6: The Biggest Outburst

Hey DBAGs! This is just an author's note to say that this story will pick up on the action. I can honestly say that not a lot of interesting things have happened in this story yet. Just stick with it though, there will definitely be some more fights. Actually this chapter starts off with one. Also if any of you have any questions about the future of this story or anything that you don't understand then feel free to review this story or even send me a PM if you're shy.

Hope the people still following story will enjoy this chapter…Noca had finally had enough of Pan's attitude towards him in this chapter. How are things going to play out? Only I know

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Biggest Outburst<p>

Three weeks passed since Noca's incident at school with Billy and his life seemed to be running smoothly. His friendship with Pan was still hardly there, but he seemed to have a very close friendship with Kiera now. The young Saiyan's training was progressing very quickly as well and he had almost mastered ordinary Ki attacks, but was still training his signature Ki attacks. Mainly the Masenko at the moment, but he was eager to get started with the Kamehameha, especially after finding out that it was the signature move used by Goku.

On this windy Wednesday afternoon Noca was about to start a Spar with Gohan. Sparring had started not too long ago now, but Noca was still getting to grips to it. He wasn't worried whenever he started a sparring session though, in fact Gohan told him he seemed to exude a lot of confidence.

**Gohan: Ok…ready?**

**Noca: Of course**

Gohan signalled for Noca to start the spar. Noca moved into his attacking stance. He widened his legs and moved to a slight angle with his arms wide. Noca was ready to move into the attack, but he didn't want to rush into the attack. He slowly took three steps forward before deciding to pick his speed up and move into a rush attack. He glided towards Gohan and aimed for a punch to Gohan's gut. The more experienced Saiyan moved both his hands in front of him and blocked the fist. The result was a small shock wave.

The shock wave had happened because Noca had been taught how to use his energy to add to his attacks. So his punch had more power than usual added to it. Gohan smirked because he hadn't used too much power so that he would tire out quickly. He had used just the right amount of power so that he would show he was on the offensive and that he wanted Gohan to be tougher with him. Gohan took his chance and swung his leg up and his foot swiftly connected with Noca's chest. He lifted off away, but not because of the attack. He knew that he would need to minimize the amount of attacks he let Gohan get in so that the fight would last longer.

Noca landed on his left foot and immediately sprung off again, aiming straight for Gohan although he decided to use the afterimage technique when he finally got close enough to Gohan. The older Saiyan saw it coming and smirked knowing that Noca would come in on his right. He stuck an arm up at the precise time that Noca came in for his attack. There was another shock wave which threw wind back on both of the Saiyan's faces and they both stayed in that position for a few seconds, before Noca decided to not let Gohan have the next attack. He lifted his right leg and swung towards Gohan's face, but the quick Saiyan phased out and re-appeared a few feet behind Noca.

Noca dropped to his feet and sensed an attack. He sharply twisted around and blocked an incoming attack from Gohan. Gohan's fist connected with Noca's crossed arms, but instead of a shock wave Noca was pushed back by the impact. Noca could tell that Gohan was slowly adding more power to his attacks each time. Noca pushed his energy back on Gohan and jumped back before flying at the older Saiyan once more. Noca decided to unleash a barrage of melee attacks on his teacher. He was only using his fists though and Gohan noticed this and then capitalised his next attack on this mistake. He managed to scoop his leg behind Noca's and trip the young Saiyan backwards, but before he could even touch the ground Gohan kicked Noca up into the air. As Noca soared into the air he tried to formulate another plan, but didn't have enough time as Gohan shot up above him and attempted to hammer him back to the ground.

**Gohan: You've got to be quicker!**

Gohan's fists connected with Noca's stomach and as well as being winded the young Saiyan shot towards the field below him at a tremendous speed. Noca couldn't stop himself from crashing into the ground with a huge smashing sound. Gohan flinched at the sound and assumed he had put too much strength in the attack, but his concerns were lifted when he saw Noca lift himself to his feet and shoot a glare up to the floating adult Saiyan. Gohan was sort of proud of his student being able to stand after that, but he was also shocked because he still assumed that Noca was a human. He soon sensed that Noca's Ki was rising in one spot. He narrowed his senses and realised he was powering up an energy blast.

Noca had his hands held above his head and there was a lot of yellow Ki energy forming around them. It was clear that he was powering up the Masenko. Gohan hadn't actually seen Noca use it in a tough scenario, but he really though it would be interesting to see how he holds up under pressure. Noca's attack was about to reach its full power so Gohan decided to counter with his own attack. As Noca prepared to release his attack, Gohan quickly powered up his own Masenko, although not full power.

**Noca: Masenko…HA!**

The yellow energy beam shot towards Gohan as the master of the Masenko released his own one. The two of them collided in the air and sent a powerful shock wave blasting through the region which surprised Gohan because he didn't expect Noca to have used that much power. Gohan knew that he would need to level his attack with Noca's to ensure there are more challengers for him. The attacks were shooting sparks of energy all over the place and the spectacle was truly staggering for Noca's energy. He was shocked by how much he was needing to use, but he wasn't surprised at how much he had. He really wasn't expecting Gohan to be going as tough with him as he was, but this was the perfect training for him.

The two attacks were still battling it out in the air, but it appeared that Gohan's was winning. Noca wouldn't be surprised if Gohan's attack overpowered his own, but he really didn't want to feel Gohan's attack. He wasn't sure if he would have enough time to move out of the way so he decided to try and cancel both the attacks out. Gohan could feel Noca's energy level raise and his attack started to hold Gohan's back further than before. Gohan knew that if he was to fully release his attack then the two of them would cancel each other out and dissipate. Gohan did just that and both of the attacks shattered in the space between the two Saiyans and threw powerful gusts of wind their way. Gohan managed to stay still and deal with the wind whilst Noca held his arms up to block his face from the wind. Once it died down Noca lowered his arms, but kept them up ready for an attack, but he didn't get the chance to.

**Gohan: We're done for the day…you've really improved Noca, but we'll continue soon, Videl and I will be out on Friday so we only have tomorrow afternoon to train**

**Noca: Ok**

Noca walked inside and quickly had a glass of water before heading to have a shower. After the shower he got his homework out of the way and then had a big Saiyan dinner, although he still managed to hide his full Saiyan hunger. After the food he let his food go down and about an hour later went to bed so that he could get enough rest before having to get up for school in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was honestly the same as any other day, boring. Noca just say in his seat and made simple notes throughout his lessons. He was always sat with Bra and Pan in his lessons and although Pan acted as if she didn't like Noca, Bra seemed to be able to see through it and she noticed that she may see Noca as a friend. Bra decided she would question her friend about it at lunch time.<p>

When they did eventually get to their lunch break, Bra made sure to get Pan alone very quickly. The two of them walked outside to ensure they were uninterrupted even though Pan didn't have a clue what it was all about.

**Pan: Bra whatever it is can't it wait?**

**Bra: No…I wanna ask you now…**

**Pan: Ask what?**

Bra turned around to make sure no one was following them or listening in to their conversation. None of it seemed necessary though. She was mainly just trying to ask both Noca and Pan individually first.

**Bra: Are you and Noca friends now?**

**Pan: What? No, of course not, he annoys me…**

**Bra: I just thought that…**

**Pan: Thought what? Thought that because I wasn't complaining we were really great friends**

**Bra: No I just…**

**Pan: Is that what you thought, I was just complaining about him**

**Bra: I never said that Pan, that was you**

**Pan: You need to notice, that I don't talk to him at all…maybe the odd word here and there, but otherwise I make no effort to talk to him ok, so think before you ask about that again!**

**Bra: There's no need to get so defensive Pan, it was just an observation**

**Pan: Well stop making observations and keep out of it ok!**

Bra was visibly shocked by Pan's outburst. She had never spoken to Bra like this before and it was just far to shocking to deal with.

**Pan: This is his fault!**

**Bra: What?**

**Pan: Ever since he arrived I noticed it**

**Bra: Noticed what?**

**Pan: You started being really nice to him, but you know that I haven't liked him since we met him. He just seems to have far too many secrets to be trustworthy. I don't like all his lies to us**

**Bra: I don't think he has once lied to us Pan**

**Pan: Oh really? He claims to have needed all this training, but you don't live with him. He has about 2 or 3 training sessions a week with my dad and the rest of the week he trains alone. He didn't need any help…which leads me to my next point, I think he is pretending to have this damaged past so that he can get to my grandpa**

**Bra: What?**

**Pan: Loads of people have tried to kill my grandpa in the past and even my father, so why should we not be the least bit concerned about Noca huh? **

**Bra: Maybe because all the others trust him, even my dad trusts him**

**Pan: They only trust him because he isn't telling us the truth!**

**Bra: Pan he has hardly told us anything about himself, so how can he be lying?**

**Pan: Ok maybe he isn't lying, but he's hiding something from us**

Bra was starting to regret bringing any of this up and she just wanted to be able to slip away and hide. Bra had something that she assumed would help set Pan straight, but it was a long shot.

**Bra: Listen Pan, I know that whatever Noca is hiding from us is very important and personal to him**

**Pan: But…**

**Bra: Stop Pan. He has had a tough past, he is definitely telling the truth about that ok**

**Pan: And how do you know?**

**Bra: Because of his eyes**

**Pan: What?**

**Bra: The look in his eyes Pan, I've seen it so many times before**

**Pan: Where? Give me an example**

**Bra: Actually I have many. First of all, your grandmother. She had a look like that after Goku left to train Uub even Goten had a look like that. Your father had the same look and so did my mother. You know what that look was?**

**Pan: I don't know, what?**

**Bra: It was a look of loss Pan, a look that even you have had. The only difference is, Noca's look contains so much more…Anger, Fear…Guilt. Something has seriously affected his past so you need to think about that**

Pan was silent. She seemed to be heavily considering what Bra had just said, but was surprised that she had managed to notice all of that. Pan didn't want to agree, but it was hard to just reject that opinion. Pan still had one last thing that would prove Noca as something bad in their lives.

**Pan: I've definitely found a valid argument now**

**Bra: What?**

**Pan: Noca has put a huge strain on our friendship**

Bra didn't know what to say to that. She was hardly expecting to hear that. She and Pan had been best friends since they were like 5, so nothing as simple as this could severely hurt their friendship. Nothing should be able to harm a friendship like theirs.

**Pan: You need to stop sticking up for him so much, instead of me…your best friend**

**Bra: You are my best friend, but you're acting so stupid at the moment. I am trying to keep you both as friends. Haven't you noticed that I have been trying so hard to get you to be friends?**

**Pan: Yes I have, but have you noticed that I honestly don't care!**

Bra looked behind her as Pan shouted at her again and then she noticed that Kiera was walking up to them looking concerned.

**Pan: Oh great someone else who wants to take Noca's side**

**Kiera: What is going on between you two?**

**Bra: Don't worry about it Kiera. I'm just trying to get her to trust Noca, but she's too stubborn**

**Kiera: Pan you need to know something about Noca that he promised I wouldn't tell anyone. The only other person who knows is Bulma**

Pan crossed her arms and looked at Kiera with a raised eyebrow.

**Kiera: Noca lost someone important to his life and that is why he is here ok**

Just then the three girls heard a male voice clear his throat. They all turned around to see that Noca was standing there looking at them all with an annoyed expression on his face.

**Pan: Oh look here he is!**

**Noca: Pan stop being such a spoilt little brat ok. You are far too used to getting everything your own way. You need to grow up and realise that if you want to learn something about someone…**

Noca stepped closer to Pan in an intimidating fashion which made her back away a little and worried Bra and Kiera.

**Noca: You need to ask them a question…nicely!**

Noca turned away from Pan and immediately took to the sky ignoring the shouts from Bra and Kiera for him to come back. He continued until he was no longer in sight for all the girls in the school. Bra and Kiera looked to each other and then to Pan. They could tell that the female quarter-Saiyan was starting to feel guilty. When she noticed that the others were looking at her she walked off without letting them say anything.

* * *

><p>The girls spent the rest of the day in their classes, but there wasn't a single sign of Noca throughout the rest of the day. Bra tried to question the teachers about whether or not someone had rung in to confirm his absence for the rest of the day, but there was not a word. The blue-haired half-Saiyan was far too concerned for Pan's liking, although she had to admit to herself that she was slightly concerned, but she wasn't a big enough person to admit to Bra that she was wrong to say what she did. Bra didn't focus on the lesson at all, she couldn't stop thinking about Noca's safety. Pan was sure that Noca wouldn't have any problems, but she was worried about how he was feeling. His emotions may just get the best of him, but Pan wasn't sure why she thought this. She was sure that it was only Saiyans that had major difficulty with controlling their emotions.<p>

Once the day ended Pan walked out of school quietly, but Bra wasn't quiet. Bra was constantly pressuring Pan to admit that she was in the wrong, but the stubborn teenager wasn't answering any of her pleas. Pan just kept on her route and wanted to get home and rest. She was silently hoping that Noca would be back at her house so that no one else got worried about the whole situation.

Pan found the opportune moment to get away from Bra's whining when Kiera walked over to talk to them. Kiera and Bra started talking about where Noca could've gone off to and whether or not they should try and look for him. Pan ignored them and took off and flew home. Bra just gave her friend a disappointed look and continued to walk with Kiera.

When Pan eventually landed back home she rushed inside to see if Noca was there, but as soon as she entered the door she stopped in her tracks after realising how out of the ordinary she was acting. She never usually thought of Noca like this, but she was so sure that she was worried about him. She slowly walked upstairs and poked her way into Noca's room, but was very subtle about it. She was surprised to see that no one was in the room and it was still left untouched from the morning. Pan went back downstairs into the living room and slumped onto the sofa. She then realised that her mother and father were in fact in and they were giving her strange looks.

**Gohan: Pan…are you ok?**

**Pan: Huh? Oh…yeah…I'm fine**

**Videl: You look worried**

**Pan: Well I'm not…**

Pan looked away from her parents and stared at the TV screen for a bit before turning back to them and talking again.

**Pan: Uh by the way…did Noca get home before me at all?**

**Gohan: No why?**

**Pan: No reason**

Gohan gave Pan a look that she knew all too well. He raised his eyebrow and this meant that he instantly knew that Pan was lying.

**Pan: Well let me just say that…he kinda…might have left school…at…lunch time**

Gohan looked away from Pan, nodded and smirked. That just confused the teenager.

**Gohan: Yeah, the school rung**

**Pan: Oh ok…why'd you have to lead me on?**

**Gohan: You only asked if he came home…he didn't**

Gohan continued to state that Noca will be fine and would probably return home very soon. Pan just agreed with him, but she knew that this was a lot different as he was angrier than she had ever seen him and she really didn't expect him to return anytime soon.

A few hours passed by and Noca hadn't arrived and Videl was starting to get very worried. Bra had even rung Pan to ask if he had come back yet. Pan was starting to think she should try and look for him, but knew that she would have a hard job…until

Pan was sitting in her bedroom looking out of the window trying to see if she could spot Noca flying towards their home when all of a sudden she felt a sudden spike in a power level. It was a power level that she was familiar with, but it felt angrier than she had last felt it and the last time she felt it this strong was Christmas. She tried to narrow her senses and see if she could pinpoint the exact location. The surprising outcome was that she did actually find the exact location…Satan City. She didn't spare anyone any thought and immediately jumped out of her window and flew off towards the city she knew so well.

When she touched down she followed her senses through the city and didn't really pay any attention to where she was going. It seemed that the energy she was sensing was getting a lot stronger the closer to it she got. It was as if her mind was some sort of radar. She rounded a corner and came into sight of the building that had caught on fire at the end of Noca's first week with the group. There was hardly any of the top floors left. There were only remnants of the bottom two floors.

Pan continued walking towards the building, sure that she would find what she was looking for inside. Even though the building linked to Noca, she didn't believe that the energy she was feeling belonged to him. She was sure he wasn't that strong. She was confident that she would finally found out the identity of the mysterious power level that she has none of for months, but unfortunately had to admit to herself that she felt really excited. She stepped though the doorway eagerly, but didn't anticipate what he saw.

It was far too dark in the building to see anything, but she still followed the energy as if it was her torch. She almost tripped a couple of times, navigating under fallen wooden beams and passed nail and splinters of wood. Even jagged metal pipes were sticking out. Pan decided that she wasn't going to be able to continue through without using some sort of light. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned the torch on. She could finally see the wreckage inside the building, but still no sign of any person.

**Pan: Hello?!**

Pan's voice echoed shortly through the damaged building and when it stopped she could hear rustling in the back. She said hello again hoping to get a response, but then the sound of the movement stopped. Pan continued towards where she heard the sound, but moved very quickly through so not to lose the person. She wasn't careful enough though, which was unusual for a Saiyan. She accidently cut herself on something metal sticking out of the wall and stopped slightly to examine it, but ignored it, believing that this was her only chance to find out where the power came from.

She was in luck though as she felt the power stop, just on the other side of the wall. She didn't know if she wanted to just run around the corner, but she was so eager to find him. She stepped towards the edge of the wall and knew that all it took was one turn. She bit her lip closed her eyes and quickly swung around the corner. Once she knew she was on the other side, she opened one of her eyes and only saw the person from behind, but she recognised the hair.

**Pan: Noca?**

The person turned around and Pan's guess was officially confirmed.

**Noca: You weren't expecting me?**

**Pan: I…I was tracking something else**

**Noca: I would've hoped so…**

**Pan: What do you mean?**

**Noca: My energy was completely supressed, how the hell did you find me?**

Noca had anger in his voice when he stated his question and he had put lots of emphasis on the "hell" in the question. Pan was taken back a little, but tried to regain her confidence.

**Pan: I felt a power level…but I…I…**

**Noca: What?!**

Pan realised Noca was getting impatient and she also noticed the glare he had on his face which made to look even more menacing due to his hair shadowing over his eyes.

**Pan: I didn't think that the power level belonged to you…I've felt it for a long time**

**Noca: That doesn't explain how you managed to feel a supressed energy**

**Pan: I don't know how I felt your energy, but the fact of the matter is…I did…so…**

Noca looked into Pan's eyes and then down to the floor. He was confused. Pan had managed to sense his energy, but he had supressed it fully. He was sure that no one could've found him, maybe Gohan or Vegeta, but he was sure he was strong enough to keep a lid on his energy when supressed.

**Pan: Maybe…maybe I should tell you about it…**

Noca looked back up at Pan and could see that she was being genuinely normal with him. She hadn't been like this for a long time with him.

**Pan: Back in September I felt a power level...a long way from where I was, but it contained anger…fear…sadness…and…guilt…I felt it on various occasions and the last time was a few weeks ago and before that it was Christmas day, when I thought the person it belonged to had died…**

Noca looked away in thought. September? His mother had died…and he expressed his power because of the emotion he felt after the death…Pan must've been talking about him.

**Pan: Then today I felt the power again…and now I find you, but now I just have so many more questions…**

Noca walked away from Pan without saying anything, but he didn't walk far. He leaned against the wall and thought about what he should do. He turned his head to face Pan once again and sighed.

**Noca: I'll tell you everything**

**Pan: Really?**

**Noca: Yes, but not because you have questions, but because it's the right thing for me to do…especially after what happened today…you need to be set straight about something**

Noca's tone had become increasingly hostile again towards the end. He had clearly taken huge offence to what Pan had said to Bra and Kiera today, but she didn't understand why. She was going to though.

**Noca: I'm going to tell you all about my past and why I'm here…and also…why I have grasped this training easily…Kiera already knows it all…because she asked me…unlike you. You decided to talk about me behind my back, but I heard it all...**

**Pan: How?**

**Noca: That's just one of the things that you're going to find out…tomorrow night after school…when your parents are out…**

Pan nodded to Noca as he continued to keep his glare on her and she could've sworn that she felt his emotion rise to high levels, but it wasn't as much anger as it was his sadness. She had so many question, but she had to wait for her answers…tomorrow…that's when she would find out…tomorrow…

* * *

><p>Just an announcement for my fans.<p>

_**DragonBall AG: Part 3 - Chapter 1**_ will be on here _**3**__**rd**__** February 2015**_. Title still to be announced as well as a teaser segment of the story. Just a few things for you to look forward to.


	7. Chapter 7: Telling the Truth

This is Noca's big reveal! But will Pan accept him after she hears what he has to say? Or will her opinions remain unchanged? Find out today on DragonBall AG

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Telling the Truth<p>

When Noca and Pan returned home it was obvious that Gohan and Videl questioned him about leaving school early. The only problem Noca really had was that he didn't have an excuse. He had nothing to say that would ensure he didn't get in trouble, but he would have to try. When he walked in he stood in front of the adults with Pan stood next to him and he was prepared to try and answer any questions they threw at him, but he was so worried that he wouldn't have the right answer.

Gohan and Videl asked him why he left school early, he stumbled over his words first of all, but soon just decided to answer with whatever he thought of first. That first thought happened to be making up something about being annoyed with something at school and leaving. He backed this point up by saying that he had never stated any intention to take his school life seriously and he walked away after that. Gohan and Videl were stunned, but they thought it best to leave the boy alone.

The next day Pan woke up and went to school, whilst Noca barely slept at all and after being given permission by Videl, he didn't go into school with Pan. He decided that he would stay home and catch up with the training he had missed out on. Gohan had to go into Capsule Corp. so he would be doing some Ki training on his own. Mainly trying out the Kamehameha wave which he felt he was ready for, but he also wanted to try and work his anger out so that he didn't pile too much of it on Pan later that night. At school Pan was eagerly waiting for the day to end. She was really anticipating the night when she would finally get what she wanted from Noca. Not really truth so much as clarification. She wanted to have a reason to like him, for the sake of all her friends, but she also wanted a reason to accept him as part of the group

Noca was out in the field all on his own and that's just what he wanted. He concentrated best when he trained alone so this was a good opportunity for his fight concentration to get a workout. He practised a few punches and kicks and managed to notice that he was increasing in speed due to his increased usage of his Ki energy, but he knew there were still other methods that Gohan hadn't yet taught him. He was looking forward to getting to use the weighted clothing so that he could improve his agility, but he also wanted to continue fighting. He knew he had to be ready.

After about an hour of practising his moves he decided to take a short rest and leant against a large rock in one of the fields. He took a fair few sips from his bottle of water before finally settling down into a more relaxed state, but then that just brought on thoughts about what was going to happen later that night. He remembered that he had promised to tell Pan everything and that's exactly what she would expect so he couldn't hide anything from her. He wasn't worried about getting it all out, it was more worry about what her reactions would be. Would she believe him? Would she be his friend? If this is really what he had to do to get the quarter-Saiyan girl to just like him was it really all worth it? He knew he would be a part of their lives for a long time, so he had to at least try to get her to like him. At that moment it seemed like this was his only option. He felt himself getting worked up. Nervous. Frustrated. He stood away from the rock trying to steady his now heavy breathing, but he couldn't. He felt his energy raising, but his control training had been somewhat helpful as he managed to direct the energy into his right hand and he took it out on the rock, shattering it into hundreds out tiny pieces. He looked at the shards as they fell to the ground and realised that getting angry wasn't going to solve anything. In fact, he really didn't have much to be angry about at the moment.

He took an extended break from training and lay on the grass to take a small nap. He checked the time on his watch and it was only 10 am meaning he still had close to 6 hours before Pan arrived home and then a further 2 until Gohan and Videl went out for their meal with Hercule.

Noca's nap lasted half an hour and afterwards he felt extremely refreshed. He was ready to continue his training and his upcoming conversation with Pan was pushed to the back of his mind. He stepped out into the field and started to use his Ki to influence his energy level. A bright blue aura started to flash out around his body and a huge gust of wind started to circulate around him. His energy was sky-rocketing and all the Z-fighters around the world could feel it.

Gohan was sitting in the R&D lab at the Capsule Corp. tower and he couldn't hold the smirk the slipped across his face. He could feel Noca's energy at unbelievable levels and he was so proud of his student, but there was still concern at how someone so ordinary could be so strong. Vegeta was sitting in his Gravity Room doing a routine workout and he could also feel the power. He recognised it somehow. Yes, he knew it was Noca, but he still recognised the feeling of it…as if he had known the person a long time ago.

As Noca's power continued to grow he found that he had complete control, but he had always struggled in the past. He knew that if his power got too high then he would draw too much attention to himself and then Gohan and the others would become increasingly suspicious of his origin. Noca let the aura dissipate and it appeared that his power level was still raised. He had found a way to permanently unlock a little of his potential and he could tell that there was so much more left, but that would take a lot more meditation and control training.

Once he had completed all his training Noca headed on inside to wait for when Pan would return from school. He was lucky that Videl was home because she had prepared him a perfect Saiyan sized lunch. He was happy to sit there with her and have what seemed like an ordinary conversation. Time had passed very quickly due to the two talking and soon enough Pan was walking through the door. When she entered the dining room Noca and Videl, who were laughing at something, immediately fell silent. Noca didn't look at Pan, but it suddenly dawned on him that it would happen soon.

Nearly 2 hours passed, Gohan had returned home and he and Videl had gone to Satan City to meet with Hercule. Noca was sitting in his bedroom playing around with his phone whilst Pan was sitting in her room pacing back and forth. She had no idea who would start today's conversation, but she knew that it had to happen soon.

Noca set the phone down on his desk and immediately walked to the door. He stood by it with his hand within inches of the door handle. He knew he couldn't hide away from it anymore. He had to get it started. He opened the door and walked down the hall to Pan's room. He stood by the door and knocked three times. He could sense Pan's movement within the room stop and then her energy slowly approached the door. She opened the door hastily and looked right at Noca. He looked down on her, due to being a little taller that her, and he beckoned for Pan to follow him. They walked to his room and then Noca sat on his bed. He patted next to him for Pan to sit and she did.

**Noca: I know you'll have questions…but I want you to hold off. I may be able to answer them all with what I have to say**…

Noca shuffled a bit, not sure of how to start, but he thought he would get the thing that was most annoying him off of his chest.

**Noca: You…you seem to think that the universe revolves around you**

Pan was taken aback by the statement from Noca.

**Noca: You don't understand that some people lose things in life, but others can lose more…I have lost so much more than you have**

**Pan: Excuse me, but I haven't seen my grandfather in nearly 8 years…he was my best friend…**

**Noca: It's not a competition Pan and besides, you were 4. You have had plenty of time to get over it and you have a best friend. I lost something far more recent than you did and I must say that it was so much more than a grandfather leaving to train some guy**

**Pan: He used to train me…I would have been a great fighter…**

**Noca: You could still be a great fighter, you lost your motivation for it…again not as much as me. Back in September I…I…**

**Pan: Come on spit it out!**

Noca couldn't bring himself to say it, but nobody was going to help him. He knew that Pan would be far too offended to help him with it, so he had to take control himself.

**Noca: My mother died**

Noca blurted it out quickly so that he didn't have any time to think on it. He immediately looked to the floor and closed his eyes. Pan's entire composure had changed. She was still angry at what Noca had said, but she was now sympathetic.

**Noca: But it wasn't an ordinary death…there was a huge fire in my village and…**

**Pan: Your village? I heard about that in the news…that was your village?**

**Noca: Yes…but the truth is…it wasn't the whole village that was attacked…it was one house, to start off with**

**Pan: What do you mean?**

**Noca: My house was attacked…my mother was murdered and the reason I came here was to learn how to protect myself and my village and anyone who mattered to me**

**Pan: I…I didn't know**

**Noca: I know you didn't…that was the point…You have so much. You have family, friends everything that I would have dreamt of having, but didn't because my life was perfect the way it was. So what I was used to do labour in my village or that I didn't have any friends in the actual village. I loved my life. I had a friend in a village a few miles away, but my mother was my best friend. She was everything in my life. Anything I had done in my life, was for her benefit…to assist her with the things…to make our life…to make our life stable…**

**Pan: I'm…I'm so sorry, I didn't believe you had such a past…**

**Noca: Well now you know. Do you now understand why I had to hide these things?**

**Pan: Not really**

**Noca: I did it because I wanted to remain strong during my training. I didn't want people to feel sympathy for me whilst I was training…it would've made Gohan go far too easy on me…even though he does anyway**

Pan felt like the topic was shifting away, but she also had a gut feeling that it was still all relevant.

**Noca: Your father needs to realise that I am an equal to him…not as a person, but as a fighter…I'm…**

Noca was about to reveal one of the most important secrets that he held. He didn't know how Pan would take it, but she would indeed have to deal with it.

**Noca: I'm part Saiyan…**

Pan didn't know how to respond. She jumped up from her position on the bed and stared at the boy in shock. She didn't believe it when Noca had said he had come from a village where Saiyan's had lived, but now she knew that not only did he live there, but he was one of them.

**Pan: How? You told us you knew Saiyans**

**Noca: I did…well…one…me and my mother were the only ones there…but now it's just me**

**Pan: So…wait…I can't quite understand this at the moment…you're a Saiyan?**

**Noca: Yes what is so hard to understand about that? I didn't tell anyone because…**

**Pan: Because what?**

**Noca: Because I didn't feel comfortable knowing it myself…I mean I knew my whole life, but I had no reason to be proud of it. My father left after I was born with a tail…the kids in the village thought I was a freak…and I'm sure that my mother being a Saiyan was the reason she was attacked…so what reason did I have to care about it?**

**Pan: You have every reason to care…you're not the only Saiyan here now. There are more of us and if my dad and Vegeta have taught me anything, it's that all Saiyan's should stick together**

**Noca: And why would you care…you didn't care about me at all before, but now that you know I'm part Saiyan, you want me to stay…what does that say about you?**

**Pan: That's not the only reason…you are the energy I've been sensing and if there's any other reason for you to stay, it's to find out why I am the only person who could sense your energy…I could feel your emotion Noca…I…I cared about you…when I couldn't sense you, I missed you**

Noca stopped and looked to the ground. He really didn't know what he should respond to that with.

**Noca: That's your concern, not mine…I'll train with Gohan and then I'll be out of your life forever…you'll have what you want**

Pan was shocked again, but in truth, so was Noca. Yes, he was concerned about why Pan could sense him when others had failed, but his anger was getting the better of him. Just another Saiyan trait though.

**Pan: But what about your grandfather?**

**Noca: What about him? My mother told me everything she knew about him and a lot of the elders in the village remembered him as well**

**Pan: Ok, what about the guy the village was named after?**

**Noca: Kayu? I know nothing about him…my grandfather never spoke about his father so my mother knows nothing about him…**

**Pan: Wouldn't you like to?**

**Noca: I'm not sure it matters…I've never been concerned about him before, so I'm not interested now…**

**Pan: Vegeta could tell you**

**Noca: Haven't I already made it clear that I don't what anyone to learn about my Saiyan heritage**

**Pan: But…**

Pan wanted to protest what Noca was saying, but he continued with what he wanted to say. Informing Pan that he had hoped he would learn enough about Saiyans so that he didn't have to stay around for too long. Yes, he did want to train with Goku, but after it became apparent that he couldn't, he didn't want to spend too much time in their lives. He had important things to be a part of. He wanted to be there for his village, but he couldn't if he was being held back. He couldn't have cared less about all the Saiyan transformations. He just wanted to be strong enough to protect his people and his friend Holline. But he didn't feel he could do that from West City, Satan City, Mount Paozu or any of the other places that the Z-fighters lived. They weren't a part of his life for the first 12 years, so he wasn't too bothered if they weren't a part of the rest of his life.

Pan wouldn't accept any of this though. Not after she had finally found out the truth. It had changed her whole opinion of Noca. Not just because he was a Saiyan or that he had experienced a great tragedy, but because of his honesty. It may have taken him time, but he had confessed things to Pan which he had bottled up. Only two people knew the full truth about the boy and they were Kiera and Pan. Even Bulma only knew the half about his mother.

**Pan: I know it is all hard for you to deal with, but you have to stay with us…you are one of us…you're a Saiyan…**

**Noca: Until I have a reason…I'm still sticking to what I think…**

**Pan: I'll give you a reason…**

Pan walked over to Noca again and looked him in the eyes. The truth was…she had nothing. Not a single reason why Noca should stay. What could she say that would convince the boy to stay? She could tell him about becoming more powerful than he has ever dreamed of, but it didn't seem like he would accept that. She was at a loss…until her phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket pulled it out and saw that she had an alert from her News App.

**Pan: OH MY GOD! YES! FINALLY!**

Noca sort of jumped back due to the sudden outburst. He was stunned by her sudden change in mood.

**Noca: What is it?**

**Pan: Listen to this. "Hercule Satan, saviour of the world and current Martial Arts World champion was interviewed by WMAT Announcer Mr Alonsa about the possibility of a new tournament taking place and Mr Satan had this to say: 'I believe the time has come for me to call time on my career and finally hand the championship belt to someone else.' Mr Satan was interviewed during a dinner with his Daughter and Son-in-Law about when the tournament could take place. With a lot of pressure he finally revealed that this year, in July, the 29th World Martial Arts Tournament would finally take place. For the first time in 8 years." **

Pan stopped reading and looked at Noca with a smile on her face.

"_**That was just perfect timing" She thought to herself enthusiastically.**_

**Pan: You want to show that you're strong enough to protect you village? Compete in the tournament. You'll get lots of training from my dad leading up to it, and you will probably get to fight off against the strongest of the Z-fighters. There's your reason to stay.**

Noca didn't know what to think at all. He was expecting to have a tough conversation with Pan and then need to calm himself down, but it appeared that everything had taken a different turn. He stood up and walked to the window.

**Noca: The World Martial Arts Tournament…ok**

Pan smiled and started jumping for joy and then ran to hug Noca. After a couple of seconds she realised that what she had done was completely out of character and dropped away. She was also blushing, but she didn't know why. Noca gave her a questioning look, but passed it off.

Later that night when Pan was in her room. She was thinking back on how happy she was to hear that Noca would stay, but she didn't know why. Was she starting to like him…that way? No of course not. Well…no…maybe…

She remembered that she was worried she would never meet someone strong enough to protect her and now Noca was in her life…and he was part Saiyan. This had to be important to how she was feeling. She didn't want to dwell on it anymore, but she may be starting to develop a slight crush on Noca…

"_**Oh No"**_

* * *

><p>There we go. The big announcement that this story has been leading to. THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!<p>

Now I can reveal the title of Part 3.

_**DragonBall AG: The Tournament Terror**_

The release date for chapter 1 of TT is still February 3rd so mark the date on your calendar. Or don't, it's entirely up to you.

Also, so you DBAGs know, after Christmas I will start uploading twice a week so that this story will be finished by the first or second week of January. It will be at least 12 chapters long. So after this you have at least 5 more coming your way and then I'll take a break because I haven't started writing TT yet.

And just a reminder. If any of you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll try and answer any as best as I can.


	8. Chapter 8: We're All Gonna Fight

Hi DBAGs, hope you are all doing well and looking forward to Christmas!

I'm gonna start this author's note by saying that I am now on Twitter as I believe it will be the best way for you guys to get updates about how I am doing with my story once **_A New Life_** is finished. So please follow **NP_DBAG** on Twitter if you are interested. Can't give any updates to people if there are no followers can I ;)

Hope you enjoy this chapter there will be a fight between Gohan and Vegeta, but I'm not sure if it really puts across the true strength of either of the characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: We're All Gonna Fight<p>

The next morning, Gohan spoke to Noca about the possibility of him competing in the tournament, but Noca was already convinced to take part. Gohan was looking forward to training Noca to compete against some of the best fighters in the world. But there were so many more surprises to come, where the tournament was concerned.

Noca and Pan were sitting in the latter's bedroom doing some homework, but this in no way meant they were good friends as Pan made clear to Noca. Gohan had come in to tell them about a visitor.

**Gohan: Hey you two can take a break, Bulma and Vegeta have come round, Bra's with them**

Pan breathed a sigh of relief. She was clearly happy to stop doing her homework. Noca smirked at her as he stood up and walked out with the girl. They went downstairs to the living and sure enough Bulma was sitting there talking to Videl whilst Bra was waiting for her friends to come down and Vegeta was leaning against the wall.

Pan, Bra and Noca were about to head out of the room to go and talk, but they were stopped by what Vegeta said.

**Vegeta: So you aren't going to tell him Gohan?**

Noca knew they were talking about him, so he stopped and turned, intrigued at what they were talking about.

**Gohan: Not yet, he can't lose his focus**

**Noca: What's this about?**

**Vegeta: See, he wants to know**

Gohan sighed and shot a glare at Vegeta. He turned to Noca and prepared to give him some daunting news. Well, daunting for Noca.

**Gohan: Vegeta and I have decided to give you a challenge in the tournament**

**Vegeta: Well, I decided to win and to prove that I am stronger than you Gohan**

Noca was stunned to say the least. He had no idea how he was going to have any sort of chance at fighting against Vegeta and Gohan. Both of them were going to pose too much of a challenge for Noca to slack on his training.

**Gohan: It's the same as when my dad first competed in the tournament, Master Roshi went in disguised as Jackie Chun to make sure his pupils didn't win it the first time. That's what I want to do**

**Noca: So…you're going to give me a very big challenge…you better up your training**

**Gohan: I will, don't worry, but this isn't just for the challenge, it's also because we all want to take part and have some fun, we haven't been able to have a real fight in a long time**

**Vegeta: Hopefully Kakarot will show up**

After Vegeta spoke both Bulma and Videl looked to Pan to see the look of sadness mixed with excitement. Pan wasn't sure how to feel. It was possible that Goku could show up, but after so long she would be furious with him if he did.

**Gohan: Well let's hope he'll have finished training Uub, more challenges**

The teen trio continued out of the room to hang-out and talk.

Pan was a little quiet due to the news she was trying to process. How could she react to it?

Noca looked over to her to see that she was looking down to the ground and was clearly in deep thought.

Bra was going on about how she had been sneaking into her mother's lab more and was developing some sort of scientific thing. Noca wasn't really listening, but he was glad that Bra was here otherwise there would be far too much tension between Noca and Pan.

Her eyes never left the floor and Noca's never left Pan. Bra noticed this, but didn't say anything to them. Noca was concerned about how she would've been feeling at this moment. She had never been like this, not for as long as Noca had known her anyway.

A little later on Noca had some more training, but nothing too heavy. It was more of a little spar just to keep up with anything he may have missed the past few days.

Whilst Noca and Gohan were sparring, Vegeta watched, eager to get fighting with someone. He suggested he have a spar with Gohan just to show Noca what a real fight should look like. Noca was intrigued by the prospect of watching two great Saiyans fight. He had heard so much about Vegeta's previous battles and he knew that Gohan was possibly the strongest person on the planet. Well, if he kept training that is.

Noca sat down to take a break as Vegeta and Gohan walked out to the field. Vegeta wasn't wearing his normal training attire, but he didn't seem to be bothered.

He stood across from Gohan and smirked that Vegeta smirk. He widened his legs a little and hunched over a little as his power level soared.

Noca was shocked at the amount of power he was feeling. It was unlike anything he had felt before, but that was changed when he felt Gohan tap into his Mystic abilities and instantly hit his full power. This wasn't going to be an ordinary spar.

Vegeta didn't waste any time in jumping up a couple of levels to Super Saiyan 2 and Noca was astounded. This was the first time he had ever seen a Super Saiyan and he was impressed. Never had he experienced a spectacle so amazing. Gohan would've shown him, but due to what the Old Kai had said, he may blow up the planet and it wasn't worth taking the risk although Gohan says it always seemed like a ridiculous assessment to make.

Vegeta's aura was a bright gold and his hair matched it. Gohan's aura however, was white and his hair remained the same colour. Gohan had never powered up this much to fight Noca. To unlock his mystic abilities he has to power up as if he was to become a Super Saiyan, but once he had done that, he didn't need to power up any more during his fight.

Vegeta moved into his stance and then Gohan followed. Noca was so heavily anticipating this battle and he knew he would learn something. Not just about fighting, but about the Saiyans. Bra and Pan were upstairs and looking out of the window as they saw their fathers ready to fight. They smiled to each other and decided to go down and watch. Videl and Bulma however, had called Chi-Chi to come over so that they could have a sort of family meal and the three women were cooking something spectacular.

There was hardly any more waiting as the two Saiyans preparing to fight immediately went for the attack. Neither of them gave the other one enough time to choose to stick to their offensive or move to defensive as both of them had punches and kicks colliding with each other in the air.

Shock waves rippled through the air and the two Saiyans were moving at speeds unfamiliar to Noca. It was a battle of pure power. Gohan appeared to have an advantage as he was moving just that bit faster than the proud Saiyan prince. He used his speed to move to the side less than an inch so that Vegeta missed his attack. This of course worked, but as Gohan aimed a kick for Vegeta's side the prince stuck his arm up and blocked the attack.

Gohan then sprung away from his opponent and the two quickly reset for another barrage of attacks. Vegeta barely landed back on the ground as he shot towards Gohan with his fist ready to punch, but Gohan made very good use of the afterimage technique to trick Vegeta.

Gohan reappeared above Vegeta and prepared to slam his fists down on him, but he phased out of view having Gohan attack air. Vegeta then attempted to kick Gohan in the back, but he jumped over the leg and landed behind Vegeta managing to get a free punch into his back.

The Saiyan prince was jostled forward a little, but quickly regained composure and attempted to swing his leg around to trip Gohan over. This failed though as Gohan hopped back, but instead of attacking he let Vegeta take the offensive whilst he used defence.

Vegeta started a barrage of punches and Gohan managed to avoid most of them and the ones he didn't avoid, he blocked. Vegeta was getting frustrated, but he expected it.

Gohan continued to let Vegeta lead the attack, but he wasn't the least bit worried about it. Vegeta tried a powerful punch aimed for Gohan's gut, but found it was blocked. After feeling his fist connect with Gohan's block he jumped up into the air and threw a load of blue Ki blasts at Gohan. The Ki exploded into a smoke cloud and Vegeta's view of Gohan was impaired.

He waited for the cloud to dissipate and noticed that Gohan had vanished. To say Vegeta was shocked would be a lie. He had expected that attack to be worthless, but at least it would have let Gohan move on the attack instead of frustrating Vegeta by staying on the defensive.

Gohan appeared behind Vegeta and the Saiyan prince knew. He turned around to see Gohan coming in with a kick and Vegeta was easily able to block.

The two remained in the position for a few seconds before they dropped to the ground and landed feet from each other.

Vegeta jumped up and flew in for a kick, but Gohan dodged to the side and grabbed Vegeta by the leg and threw him into the air. As Vegeta was soaring into the sky Gohan crouched down and put his arms by his side. The three watching the fight instantly recognised the stance and so did Vegeta.

**Gohan: Ka...me…**

Noca brightened up at the chance to witness the attack in a proper fight. Vegeta smirked and then stopped himself in the air. He also moved into a known position as he held his hand in front of him, aimed at Gohan.

Gohan's blue energy started to form in the centre of his hands, whilst Vegeta had blue energy forming close to the palm of his hand.

**Gohan: Ha…me…**

Vegeta's smirk changed into a serious look. He was still charging his attack as Gohan's was reaching its limit. Gohan thrust his hands forward and was ready to unleash the attack.

**Gohan: HA!**

The blue energy left his hands and flew towards Vegeta. This meant that the time for Vegeta to unleash his attack had finally come.

**Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!**

The two energy attacks clashed with each other in mid-air. Obviously the attacks were a lot closer to Vegeta due to the timing of using the attack, but they were still even in strength.

Gohan was still feeding energy into his Kamehameha as Vegeta was trying with a lot of effort to hold the attack back with his Big Bang Attack.

The clash was shooting energy out all around the area, but there was still a huge struggle taking place.

There was a sudden lift in the amount of energy that each was putting in and this overpowered one of the attacks and the two suddenly exploded and there was a cloud of smoke the completed covered the fight area.

Noca was shocked by the battle as he had never seen a fight so great before, but he knew that it was still only training as neither of them were taking it too seriously. He knew that he wanted to keep training to ensure that he reached power like that and he knew he would need to if he wanted to win the tournament or at least have a good go at it.

As the smoke cleared Gohan and Vegeta were descending to the ground. They landed softly, maintaining perfect eye contact with each other. Vegeta's smirk was still very much apparent on his face whilst Gohan wore an ordinary smile on his face.

He was satisfied that he had managed to have a very good training session with Vegeta and it just made him anticipate the tournament and the chance to fight with meaning again.

Gohan and Vegeta walked back to the house together whilst the teens stayed outside for a bit. Bra had something that she wanted to discuss with Pan and Noca. Something she had noticed easily.

**Bra: So what's going on with you two?**

Pan and Noca both gave a confused look to Bra and then to each other.

**Pan: What are you on about?**

**Bra: You know, remember what happened Thursday?**

**Pan: Of course…**

**Bra: So what happened? You guys seem like friends now**

Noca pondered the thought. It was true they were friendlier with each other now and it would take some explaining considering it had been 2 days since the argument.

**Noca: We're just trying to be reasonable for yours and everyone else's sakes**

**Bra: Well that's a good answer, but it's obviously a lie**

Noca chuckled to himself and Pan still wore a confused expression.

**Pan: He's not lying, we…sort of…settled things. Now drop it Bra**

**Bra: Ok whatever you say, but I know that the two of you are hiding something and I will find it out**

Just as Bra was preparing to continue with her questions, something managed to pull her away.

**Bulma: Bra, come on, we're going home**

**Bra: I…dammit…I'll ask you guys on Monday…seeya**

**Pan: Yeah seeya**

**Noca: Bye Bra**

Bra walked back to the house where he mother and father were standing waiting for her. They boarded their plane and took off, but not without a few objections from Vegeta who wanted to fly alone. Once they were gone and out of sight, Pan quickly turned to Noca.

**Pan: What do we tell her?**

**Noca: Why not tell her the truth…we're kinda…friends now**

**Pan: Well…kinda, but she'll want to know how we settled our differences**

**Noca: Just tell her that by me telling the truth, it helped you understand me**

**Pan: That would help, but she'll try and pry into it a hell of a lot more**

**Noca: She is like that…but…I guess we'll wait until Monday…maybe that would be best haha**

**Pan: Oh, sometimes I hate how persistent she is…**

**Noca: She? You're just as persistent. You couldn't wait to find out as much as you could about me, the only thing is you went about it a whole lot differently**

**Pan: How so?**

Pan was confused and Noca didn't see why. Surely she realised that she took a bad route to try and find out the truth.

**Noca: Well you would hardly talk to me…and when you did you were hostile…and you hardly gave me a chance to be a friend to you, but now that I've told you the truth about myself…you…you're finally giving me a chance…**

With that Noca stood up and walked back to the house. He wasn't angry with her at all, but had just said something that he would have said had he been given the chance the previous night.

It was all true and he just wanted Pan to think on it for a bit.

She sat on the grass in the same position, not even turning her head when Noca walked past her back to the house. She was definitely thinking on what Noca had said and it was making sense.

That's exactly how she had been and she could never deny it, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone…except perhaps Noca himself…

She stood up from the field and paced back to the house. The girl went upstairs quickly and knew exactly where she was passed by the few doors, one of which was her own and was about to enter Noca's.

She knew better than that though. It may be her home, but Noca's bedroom was his private place and she knew that was how she saw her room.

She knocked on the door softly and felt Noca's energy move towards the door.

He opened it and immediately invited her inside. She sat down on the end of his bed and Noca stood by the window. She looked over to him and considered what she was going to say, but she wasn't sure how she wanted to say it.

**Pan: I…I wanted to tell you that…you…were…*sigh* you were right about me…**

Noca turned around and leant against the window frame and smiled at her.

**Noca: I'm glad that you understand**

Pan kept looking at Noca and began to smile at him now. She was glad that they had managed to get on good terms with each other.

Noca walked and sat next to her now and she could honestly say that she felt comfortable with him now. She was wondering whether or not that made her shallow.

She thought back to all the times she felt Noca's power when she didn't know who it belonged to and she thought about the emotional connection that she could've sworn she felt.

She was so upset when she thought he had died when it disappeared on Christmas day. Now that she found out the power belonged to Noca she wasn't sure how to feel at first, but relief was on top of the long list.

She was so happy that he was still alive and after she had managed to link them both together she had begun to accept Noca. Which led her back to her main thought. Did that make her a shallow person?

She only cared about Noca once she had found out he was powerful. Well that wasn't quite true, she also realised that he had a harder life than she had ever had and that made her appreciate Noca as a person so much more.

With Noca still sitting next to her, what she did next surprised Noca as well as herself. She turned in her seat and grabbed Noca into a hug. Noca wasn't sure what was going on, but he went with it anyway. He slowly lifted his arms and accepted Pan's hug.

She didn't think to break it. In fact she seemed to take comfort in the position she was now in. It was strange that Noca was the one who broke the hug. He looked at her with a sort of amused expression with just a hint of confusion.

**Noca: You gonna explain what that was about?**

**Pan: Hehe…er…I just wanted you to know that…I'm happy that you're alive**

**Noca: You do realise that I have no idea what you're on about…and you are confusing the hell out of me right now…**

**Pan: Well let me explain…remember what I told you last night…about being able to feel your energy?**

Noca just nodded.

**Pan: I thought that I had some sort of…emotional connection with the energy…and that's why I'm telling you that I'm glad you're alive…**

Noca lifted his head up in a way to show that he understood, but he still had some confusion on his face.

**Noca: So…you're telling me that…we have this sort of…emotional connection?**

**Pan: Yeah…kinda…it's the reason I was able to find you Thursday night…so it must still be there**

**Noca: I guess so…I haven't felt it, but maybe if we're around each other more…then maybe it will become apparent**

Pan nodded in agreement with Noca and was about to walk out of the room until she noticed something glowing inside Noca's wardrobe. She walked over to it eagerly.

**Noca: What's wrong?**

**Pan: I recognise that orange glow…**

**Noca: Really? It's only from some orb I was given**

Pan's ears perked up at one word in his sentence. "Orb"

**Pan: Orb…was it orange with stars?**

**Noca: Yeah 6 of them…how did you know?**

**Pan: It's a Dragon Ball!**

**Noca: A what?**

Pan went inside the wardrobe and found the source of the glow. Sure enough, it was the Six Star Dragon Ball

**Pan: Wow, I can't believe you have one…I have one as well…well…my dad has one**

**Noca: There are more?**

**Pan: Yep. There are seven altogether**

**Noca: Seven…really?**

**Pan: Uh huh**

Pan proceeded to tell Noca all about the Dragon Balls and their use.

Noca was amazed to hear the story of the Dragon Balls and everything that they could do or had done. It made him eager to see it for himself, but after hearing about all the previous uses he realised that it was only really when something bad happened that they were used so Noca kinda hoped he would never need to see them used.

After telling the story the two of them went downstairs for their dinner. There was a lot considering that Vegeta, Bulma and Bra were here and were expecting to stay for dinner had Bulma not realised she already had to meet with some Capsule Corp. people and Vegeta just didn't want to stay.

They settled down together and started to eat their dinner. Gohan told his mother that he would take her back home later.

The meal was great as always and Noca was so happy to be able to eat such amazing food. After the dinner Noca and Pan returned to their homework so that they could try and get as much finished as possible that night so that they could have the entire Sunday to rest.

They managed to breeze through most of it and they had about a quarter left to finish off in the morning. Noca realised it was getting late and went to his room to get some sleep. Saying goodnight to Pan as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

He felt pleased that he had Pan had managed to settle their differences because it was one less thing on his mind so now he could focus solely on getting his training completed ahead of the tournament.

He dropped on the bed and seemed to drift off to sleep fairly quickly. Meanwhile, Pan just got up from her desk and sat on her bed. She was still thinking about Noca.

More specifically, she was thinking about something that Noca had said about Bra and herself on his first day of school. It was something that he had said to Chloe.

Wait…that whole first day was like a big hint to Noca's Saiyan heritage.

He could hear what Billy and his group were saying in the classroom. The only other people who could were Bra and Pan. The way he spoke to Billy about having Strength and Intelligence contained arrogance like that of a Saiyan. When Chloe was walking other to them at the end of the day Noca had told Pan to calm down…he had sensed her emotions affecting her power level...

Wait…emotions…he didn't know how to sense energy at that time…the connection.

Pan shot up and out of the room. She arrived at Noca's door and knocked a little too frantically. Noca dragged himself to the door and opened it slowly.

**Noca: What Pan?**

**Pan: Sorry, were you asleep?**

**Noca: Basically…yes…**

**Pan: So sorry, but I realised something…**

**Noca: Go on**

**Pan: Remember our first day at school?**

**Noca: Vaguely**

Pan looked up the hall to make sure that her parents weren't walking around, but to be sure she pushed her way inside Noca's room.

**Pan: You could sense I was getting angry when Chloe was walking over to us**

**Noca: Yeah…and…**

Pan gave Noca a look that told him to think.

**Noca: Oh…wait I get it…you think that I could sense your emotions…**

It was taking a while for Noca to get it and Pan was beginning to get frustrated. Noca was trying to think on it, but he was far too tired. What was she getting at? Emotions. Senses. Wait a minute…sensing emotions…

**Noca: There must be a connection!**

**Pan: Exactly. Bra couldn't feel my emotions…and you didn't know how to sense energy then…so it was obvious that there was a connection between us**

**Noca: Yeah, but…why?**

**Pan: I really don't know**

**Noca: Well…we'll think on it tomorrow ok**

**Pan: Yeah ok…goodnight again**

**Noca: Yeah…night**

Pan walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. When back in her own room she continued to think on things that Noca had said that day. He had also said a lot to Chloe as a way to protect Pan and Bra against her abuse.

But the thing that stuck in her mind for the moment was…"You see, look at Pan. A lot of natural beauty there."

That was something she really wanted to talk to him about…but only when the time was right…

* * *

><p>So great chapter there. I think...<p>

A lot of talking going on, but like I have previously stated the tournament will be the next story so there will be a lot of fighting there.

Also, I haven't had any reviews yet…

Don't be shy, I won't condemn any of you if you do decide to review. I'm really interested to hear what my fans think of this story. I know there aren't many of you right now, but if you have the time, why not write a short review…

Thanks for sticking with this story anyway. This will be the last chapter before Christmas so I hope you DBAGs have a great Christmas and I'll have Chapter 9 up here on Boxing Day.


	9. Chapter 9: Definitely Friends

Hello DBAGs. Hope you guys all had a great Christmas and this is my gift to you!

Chapter contains Dream Sequence.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Definitely Friends<p>

Pan and Noca were sitting together at Pan's desk again. They were carrying on with their homework and were just finishing up on their maths, which Pan had previously stated was her toughest subject.

Noca thought that if they combined on it together they would probably be able to solve the problems quickly. This was the case and they had finished all their homework by about 11am. Noca was a little annoyed about one thing this morning and that was Pan waking him up at 9am so that they could finish their homework and have the whole of the Sunday to do something else.

Noca was hoping he would get a chance for more training, but that wasn't to be.

Videl had received a call from a friend of hers the night before asking if Videl wanted to go shopping with them. That friend happened to be Erasa and Videl wouldn't deny her best friend. Kiera was going to be tagging along as well so Videl had promised that she would get Noca and Pan to come along.

Videl didn't say anything to Noca and Pan until right after they finished their homework. Pan was disappointed because she didn't particularly enjoy the whole shopping experience, whilst Noca was annoyed because he had to forget about training that day.

He didn't show it though. Kiera was probably a little worried considering they hadn't seen each other since Thursday.

Pan and Noca were sitting in the living room waiting until it was time to leave. Pan didn't have a very excited expression on her face. Honestly, she looked quite depressed. Noca was curious as to why she was like that.

**Noca: Hey, what's up?**

**Pan: Huh? Oh…nothing…**

**Noca: You sure? Come on, you look like you've gotta spend the entire week with Hercule**

Pan giggled at Noca's statement.

**Noca: Shopping can't be that bad…**

**Pan: It isn't as bad as spending the whole week with my grandfather, but it is pretty bad…and with Erasa…things just get that much worse**

**Noca: Well, we'll survive it, I'll be there**

Pan smiled at Noca. She really was starting to appreciate his company now. When she was at her own house she felt lonely a lot of the time, but ever since Noca had moved in she knew she was happier.

Videl came in and told them it was time to leave. Noca glanced at his watch and saw the time was 12 o'clock. It had been an hour since Noca and Pan finished their homework, but he felt like more time had passed.

The day was just dragging. He really wanted to be training, but unfortunately he was too nice to turn Videl down and he didn't want Pan to have to endure it all alone.

They had to take one of the jets to get to Satan city and it took them about half an hour to get there. Once they arrived at a landing bay the three of them exited the vehicle and immediately saw Erasa and Kiera waiting for them.

**Erasa: Hey guys, so let's get shopping! **

Noca was shocked by how enthusiastic she was about shopping. She knew Videl wasn't like that, so he just had to wonder why she had agreed to this. Pan had said that Kiera was a very enthusiastic shopper as well, but that wasn't apparent to the male quarter-Saiyan. Mainly because she seemed more enthusiastic about seeing Noca was ok.

Erasa and Videl were walking though the shopping centre whilst Kiera, Pan and Noca stuck to the back of the group so they could chat.

**Kiera: So how are you two such good friends now?**

**Noca: Trust us, it's a long story**

**Kiera: I'm sure we have time**

**Pan: It really is quite long Kiera and we're not..."good" friends**

**Kiera: It might be, but I'm sure we can forget about the whole Saiyan thing and his journey to get here**

**Noca: Oh yeah, you already know all of that**

Noca and Pan quickly explained things whilst trying to make sure that Videl and Erasa couldn't hear them.

**Kiera: Wow, so two days later you agreed to come shopping together**

**Noca: Yeah…I guess so…not that we wanted to come**

**Kiera: Well it's good Noca, you finally have the chance to choose your own wardrobe and you'll have our help**

**Noca: What's wrong with what I wear?**

**Kiera: Nothing, but you didn't choose those clothes did you?**

**Noca: I choose what to wear each day, but no I didn't choose the clothes I have**

**Kiera: Well let's get you something good then**

Kiera took Noca's hand and rushed along to a men's clothes shop. Pan just sighed and followed after them. Noca was made to try on all kinds of clothes and things that he just found uncomfortable. In fact he hadn't really been comfortable wearing any of the clothes he did.

He preferred it back in his village when he could just wear any old thing and when he was training with Gohan he wore a training Gi which was loose fitting and had the perfect comfort.

Pan tried to give Noca positive input, but it seemed like Kiera was taking control of that. She had definitely inherited Erasa's knowledge of what looks good on people. Well, that and her bright blonde hair.

Every time Noca walked out of the changing room to show Kiera something he shot a look at Pan which screamed "help me." She couldn't help but laugh. Mainly because she was glad that it wasn't her for once.

Once their whole escapade at Satan City Mall was over, the group went to grab something to eat in the restaurant which just drew a new question into Pan's mind. She would make sure to ask later when no one else was around.

After the meal, everyone went their separate ways. Erasa and Kiera back to their home and Videl went back home in the plane on her own as Pan and Noca decided to fly home themselves. On the way there Pan decided to ask her question. It wasn't really important, it was just that she was curious to know something.

**Pan: Hey, how do you control your appetite?**

**Noca: Huh?**

**Pan: You know, Saiyan appetites?**

**Noca: Yeah, I know about Saiyan appetites**

**Pan: Why don't you have one?**

Noca just shrugged his shoulders whilst he continued to fly.

**Noca: I do…kinda…it's just we had very little food in our village and it was all about sharing it back then…so I think I kept that trait…**

**Pan: Fair enough**

**Noca: What about you?**

**Pan: I guess it doesn't affect female Saiyan like it does the male**

**Noca: I guess**

The rest of their journey was silent as the two didn't really know what to talk about. Pan so desperately wanted to strike up a conversation, but just couldn't find the right topic. Noca was in the same boat. He wanted to keep talking, but again didn't have a clue.

He considered asking about what Goku was like, but he wouldn't like it if Pan was constantly asking questions about his mother. There was nothing. It was lucky that their home was coming into sight. What wasn't lucky was that they had school the next day and Videl had already told Noca that he had to go in.

The two of them went to bed at about 9. Mainly because of getting up early as well as the whole tiring day out in Satan City.

* * *

><p>Noca was disturbed by something during the night though. It wasn't an ordinary dream, but it wasn't quite a nightmare. Noca wasn't scared. He was confused…<p>

_Noca was standing in an open field. Similar to the ones he trained in. The only difference was the strong mist that hovered around. He could barely see ahead of him, but for some reason, he knew he was in a field. _

_He took a few steps forward, but felt the ground crack a little. He didn't understand why that was. Had something happened to make this ground unstable? If so, what? He tried calling out to see if anyone would respond, but there was nothing._

_Noca was concerned that something about his mother would happen, but it really did just seem like it was him standing alone. That was until he heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned around…there was nothing there…_

_Suddenly a crackle of lightning cut through the mist and it seemed to dissipate. Noca could see clearly, but now he wasn't in a field…he was standing in the middle of the World Martial Arts Stage, but once again…he was alone. _

_There wasn't a single person in the crowd. But someone was watching him…he could feel them. He done a whole 360 spin, but nothing sparked his attention._

_Why was this happening? He took another step forward, half expecting the ground to crack again, but…nothing…except…_

_Noca stepped in something slippery. He knew this because as his foot touched the ground it just wanted to keep going forward. Noca stopped and looked down to see blood…and lots of it. _

_The thing is, that wasn't the strangest part. No, the strangest part was that it spelled the word revenge. And just then, he heard a deep, threatening voice say the same word._

That was enough to snap Noca out of it and wake him up. And by the looks of it, just in time to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>Noca made sure not to mention anything about that dream to anyone. That became a hugely difficult task however. Noca's entire week was plagued by bizarre, mystifying dreams. Each night, he had the same dream, but something new was added each time.<p>

After the blood and voice saying revenge on the Sunday night, Monday had a new addition. He was still at the tournament, standing on the stage with no one around, but this time there was someone watching. It was Pan, but before anything else happened, Noca woke up.

On the Tuesday night there were more audience members. They were Gohan, Videl, Bra, Kiera and Holline, but he wasn't sure why she was there.

Wednesday brought about the rest of the audience, but not a soul was making a noise. He was standing in a quiet stadium with an audience of people standing as statues. Again, he woke up before anything else happened.

Thursday held one change that just spelled some sort of danger. The entire stage was surrounded by fire and Noca couldn't leave, but again the dream just ended shortly before anything big happened.

He was anticipating the Friday night, half expecting something big was on the horizon for his dreams.

That Friday evening was basically the same as the previous Friday. Noca and Pan would be home alone because Gohan and Videl would be out again. The big difference from the week before was that Noca and Pan wouldn't be having a big conversation about Noca's past, they would be able to spend some decent time as friends.

Pan had suggested that the two of them watch a couple of films and just relax. Noca was open to that. As soon as he got home from school though, he did a bit of light solo training. Mainly fight technique and a little bit of Ki training.

He and Gohan had been doing regular training session during the week every day after school so Noca was starting to get a better idea about how to use technique and Ki in battle. He had also started to let Pan watch and Gohan was sure that she wanted to get involved and he had promised her a training session.

This was the reason Noca was training alone today. Gohan said he would give Pan a two hour session before he went out at 6pm.

She felt like she was having the hardest training session of her life. It had been a long time since her last one after all. Gohan was mainly getting her to spar with him, but the way she managed to maintain her concentration got Noca interested.

Gohan was obviously going easy on her, but she was going all out on him. Noca sat down on the grass and watched as Father and Daughter fought each other. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Pan, he was sort of mesmerized by how elegant she looked when fighting.

When she eventually stopped and landed on her feet, breathing heavily and glistening with a little sweat, Noca couldn't help but stare. He had to admit to himself that she looked attractive when wearing her training Gi.

She wore an orange Gi top that was similar to a dress. She had a black belt around her waist and black wristbands. She had her hair tied back to keep it out of her eyes. She was also wearing black leggings to go with the orange Gi top and a black undershirt.

Pan dropped to the ground in exhaustion and Gohan told her she had done well. Noca walked over to her once she got her breath back.

**Noca: Hey, you were great**

**Pan: Th…thanks…I…I haven't had a…session…like that in…years…**

**Noca: I can tell, you sound awfully out of breath**

**Pan: Ha…thanks**

Noca smiled at her and returned the gesture with her own smile. Noca helped her up off of the floor and the two headed back into the house. Gohan was just getting ready and then he and Videl would be leaving.

Pan realised she would definitely be in need of a shower after her session, plus she didn't want to have that stench of sweat whilst sitting with Noca all night.

Once Gohan and Videl had left Pan and Noca cooked themselves something for dinner and ate in the dining room together. At first the two of them felt a bit weird this was basically the first time they had been home alone together and been able to spend it as friends, but they didn't know what to say to each other.

They lived together after all and then when at school they spent that time together as well. Once finished dinner Pan was about to clean the dishes up, but Noca had to help her. He didn't want to sit by and watch her do the work. She was going to protest, but Noca didn't give her a chance.

When they eventually sat down and got to watch a film they were finally relaxed. When they were getting close to the end of film, Pan turned to see that Noca had fallen asleep.

She just giggled at the sight and turned back to the film. Meanwhile, something was happening in Noca's mind.

_He was back there again. He was standing in the arena. He was surrounded by a huge crowd of people. They were sitting up in the stands and Noca clearly noticed that they were standing still and weren't making a sound. _

_This was exactly the same as every other one. Down in the area behind him stood Pan, Kiera, Bra, Holline, Gohan and Videl. Noca walked around the stage taking a look at all the people in the Crowd. _

_He could've sworn that he recognised a group of people there. The thing is, he did. They were the rest of the Z-fighters. Well, the non-fighting ones that is. He was still trying to figure out how he could put faces to the rest of the people in the crowd considering he had never seen any of them before._

_Suddenly, a huge wall of flame circled the stage and blocked him from everyone else. This had happened numerous times before so Noca wasn't shocked by this at all. He knew that something new would happen though. _

_He took a step towards the fire just to see what would happen. The things is, nothing happened. He just stood by the fire and held his hand up to feel the heat. _

_He then heard a voice. It was the same voice that had said the word revenge in his first dream. He turned to try and see where the voice had come from, but there was no one._

Back in real time, Pan was still sitting watching the film, but because she was sitting very close to Noca on the sofa she could feel his body giving off a huge amount of heat. He was also starting to sweat a little, but this just confused Pan because she felt a little cold. She moved her had to Noca's head to feel his temperature and it was very high. She tried to ignore it for now as it seemed to drop a little.

_Noca walked back to the centre of the arena and still no one emerged. He heard the voice once again. It seemed to come from behind, but when he turned, no one was there. He turned around in a circle to see if he was moving, but again no one was there. _

_That was when something strange started to happen. The massive wall of flame started to swirl together in a large ball and suddenly it looked very threatening as it bolted towards Noca. _

_The Young Saiyan narrowly avoided it by jumping into the air, but then it somehow formed into a flame being and flew up to attack Noca by slamming him back into the ground. _

_When Noca crashed into the stage the atmosphere and the stadium seemed to arrive. People in the crowd were now talking or cheering and Noca could hear the voices of his friends standing out. _

_Noca stood up and looked up to see the fire fighter dropping down to try and attack him. Noca jumped back to avoid the attack, but before he could even compose himself the fire fighter shot towards him and punched Noca again knocking him back a couple of feet. Noca could barely stand up before being hit by the fighter. Noca wasn't going to win this fight and he knew it._

Pan was surprised that Noca started to shake a little bit in his sleep. It seemed like he was in some sort of pain and Pan was beginning to worry a little bit. He seemed to wince a couple of times as if someone was attacking him. Pan wanted to wake him. She turned in her seat and tried rocking him to wake him up. After touching him Pan could feel the heat of his body continue to rise far too high. She was seriously getting scared now.

_In the dream it seemed as if Pan's voice was breaking through. He could hear her saying something, but as he turned he saw the voice was coming from the dream version of Pan. She started to move towards him, but she seemed to be very eager to get to him. She was visibly worried and that was apparent from her voice. _

_She hopped onto the stage and made her way towards Noca, but the young Saiyan was shocked to see the huge fire being change targets and shoot straight for the black haired Saiyan girl. Noca was unable to stop it and felt like he could hardly move. _

_It was all in slow-motion as he saw the fighter about to attack Pan. He couldn't do anything to stop it and he was starting to feel guilty. The fighter stopped right in front of Pan and used his left hand to back-hand her into one of the stadium walls. Noca cried out in anger._

Surprisingly for Pan, this also happened in real time. Pan jumped up as Noca shouted out. She didn't understand what was going on and she downright terrified now.

_Back in his dream Noca's anger was boiling up so much now. He couldn't bear to see Pan get hurt. The shocking part of his dream was that Gohan jumped forward to attack the fighter just as he probably would have had the same thing happened in real life. _

_The most unbearable thing was that it all felt too real and he was genuinely scared for the safety of everyone he knew. Gohan was easily knocked back by the fighter as well. Noca's anger was still building up._

Pan noticed that Noca's shaking was getting that much worse and she could feel his anger reaching levels unlike anything she had felt in her lifetime. Along with his anger, she could also feel his power level raise really high and she would've bet that he was stronger than Goten or Trunks at that point.

_In the dream Kiera and Holline had started to shout abuse at the fighter and this was getting the flame being angered and he sure as hell knew the best way to settle it. He turned to face the area they were standing and he knew what he was going to do. _

_He rapidly shot towards the two girls and with two simple movements he managed to knock the two of them into the wall and this caused Noca to shout again._

_Noca: ENOUGH!_

Pan heard what Noca had said clearly. Well, he shouted it right next to her after all. She was scared and had her hands held close. She didn't want to move near to Noca because she wasn't sure what he would do in this state. From the way he shouted she would've guessed that someone was getting hurt.

_Noca tried standing up, but as he reached to his feet he fell to his knees straight away. Everyone in the audience had fallen silent again and Noca felt lonely and isolated. _

_He tried to get to his feet again, but then the fighter shot a flame Ki blast to him and it knocked Noca onto his back. Noca could hardly move now and he was sure he would be beaten._

_Pan: Noca!_

**Pan: Noca, please wake up…please!**

_Noca heard Pan's voice and he lifted his head to try and see where she was. She was now standing on the stage and was about to attack the fighter._

_Noca: No…_

**Noca: Stop it…he's too strong…Pan**

Pan was shocked to hear that Noca was talking to her, but she was more intrigued by what he had said to the dream version of her.

What was she doing? What was she about to do that clearly had Noca all worried and angered? Noca was still shaking with rage and he was sweating violently. His eyes still closed.

_Pan jumped up and flew straight for the fighter, but she was grabbed by the throat and stopped immediately._

_Noca: Please…don't do it…_

**Noca: Leave her…alone…**

Noca's words barely came out in a whisper.

_Noca tried to stand again. This time he was more successful though and managed to get to one foot with the other knee on the floor. He could see that Pan wasn't going to escape the fighter this time, but he wasn't going to allow. That was when he felt the heat of the entire dream-world rise to impossible levels. He saw that Pan was in intense pain and he was sure that she was being burned. _

_Noca: Stop it…leave her…_

_The fighter turned his head and a face soon started to form. It was still covered in flame, but he had deep black eyes and a black mouth. He smiled at Noca and when he said his next words, Noca knew the voice too well._

"_REVENGE"_

_It was Omega's voice. Why was it Omega's voice? What did he mean by revenge?_

_Noca didn't have to wait long to find out as Pan's body completely turned to ash and he heard her shriek in pain at the same time._

_Noca couldn't bear to see that and he was pushed over the edge._

_Noca: I told you…_

_The flame being turned around fully to face Noca._

_Noca: I said…_

_The fighter took a step forward._

_Noca: Leave her…_

_The fighter was right in front of him._

_Noca: ALONE!_

_Noca's voice echoed through the entire stadium and his energy exploded out of him and shone brighter than the sun. It was a brilliant gold colour that had not only taken his aura, but had changed the colour of his hair as well._

This happened in the presence of Pan as well. She clearly noticed that his energy was exploding out of him and it had completely blinded her. She couldn't look until the energy began to die down a little.

When she did get a look, she saw that Noca was hovering above his spot on the sofa with his gold aura shining around him. His hair was standing on edge, but without the gold colour. Pan knew what she was witnessing. Well, she thought she knew.

He looked like a Super Saiyan minus the one feature and that was the gold hair. That was until she noticed his eyes. His apparent cold, empty, lifeless eyes. They were blank. Nothing. She felt like she was looking into a dead man's eyes.

Noca's energy soon died down and he sunk back into the sofa. His body settled and he was calm. After witnessing that, Pan was shaking with fear. All she wanted was for Noca to wake up and be ok.

That didn't seem to be likely though as he wasn't breathing. Pan moved closer and noticed that his eyes were still open, but as lifeless as before and she clearly saw his chest wasn't moving at all. He definitely wasn't breathing and Pan couldn't help what she felt next.

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she felt like she had lost something dear to her. She had known Noca for little over a month, but she felt like she was finally getting to know someone who could be a great friend.

She couldn't help to stop her tears as they finally started to roll down her cheeks. Was Noca really dead? She didn't want to believe that a dream could be the thing that killed him, but what she just witnessed couldn't be put down to anything else.

Pan got back onto the sofa and was right by Noca. She tried shaking him to wake him up, but that didn't do any good. She was crying properly now.

It was just as she was beginning to believe that he was in fact dead that Noca suddenly inhaled a very deep breath. Her head shot up and she noticed that Noca was in fact waking up.

He was coughing heavily after taking in that breath and the colour had returned to his skin and to his eyes. He could remember every moment of the dream, but he would never be able to explain it to himself, let alone anyone else.

Pan clearly understood that Noca was awake again and she threw her arms around him into a deep hug and Noca returned the hug knowing full well that Pan would have witnessed all of that.

Noca couldn't react at all. He just held his arms around Pan and the two of them felt comfort in each other's arms. Noca's breathing didn't slow down at all and it was as if he was in some sort of anxiety attack.

Pan noticed his breathing was still rapid and he was still shaking. She thought that the embrace would have calmed him, but that didn't seem to do anything. She pulled out of the embrace and looked him in the eyes. They were back to their normal black, but he looked as if something had really scared him.

Pan's tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but she knew that she was acting that much more hysterical than what Noca should be. He wasn't though. His face stayed the same and Pan was sure that he was somewhere else.

**Pan: Are you ok?**

Pan rushed her words frantically and Noca just turned to look right at her. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that he had to say something to settle Pan down. He could tell she was really upset.

**Noca: I guess…I'm…I'm ok…but…what was that?**

**Pan: You…you unleashed pretty much all of your power…**

**Noca: Really? That's what happened in my dream…**

Noca went on to explain everything that had happened in his dream. He wanted Pan to fully understand and she could honestly say that she didn't really understand it all, but she did accept that he was telling the truth.

After all no one would lie about something that huge. Pan was getting more and more upset after hearing the truth about Noca's experience and she knew that it must've been unbearable. She moved closer to him and kissed him on his right cheek.

**Pan: I'm so glad you're ok**

She then kissed him on his left cheek.

**Pan: I can't believe that had to happen to you…I'm so sorry for you**

She then quickly kissed him on both cheeks again before planting a quick one on his lips. Noca didn't seem to even notice it though, but Pan was completely aware of it and she instantly knew that she had meant it.

**Noca: Its fine Pan…I'm ok…I…wait…**

Pan pulled herself away and knew that Noca had finally realised.

**Noca: You…did you just kiss me**

**Pan: Uh…**

Pan was speechless, but she didn't once look away from Noca. The teen Saiyan didn't know what else to do, but could see that whilst Pan was embarrassed about what she had done, she was well aware of it.

Noca didn't know what to do, but he had to admit that he did indeed like the feeling of the kiss and wanted it again. He quickly leant towards Pan and kissed her on the lips. She didn't dare pull away, but he eyes widened in shock.

Did this mean that Noca might feel the same way that she did? Pan was sure that Noca would be interested in someone else. She was sure that Noca would end up going out with Kiera, but after what Pan had discovered the week before she had started to form feelings for the quarter-Saiyan.

Noca pulled away from the kiss and looked into Pan's eyes. They stayed in that same position for about 5 minutes before one of them decided to speak up.

**Pan: Uh…so…**

**Noca: Yeah…so…**

The two of them just laughed at each other before they caught a glimpse of the time.

**Noca: Hey it's 11…I think I'm gonna try and get some proper sleep…uh…unless you wanna stay up…**

Pan could tell that he didn't actually want to leave her and go to bed, but he didn't know what to do in this scenario, neither did she to be perfectly honest.

**Pan: Yeah…I'm gonna go to bed anyway**

Noca and Pan both stood up and walked upstairs together. They both stopped outside their bedroom doors and turned to face each other.

**Noca: Well…goodnight**

**Pan: Yeah…night**

They smiled at each other and headed into their bedrooms. Noca dropped onto the bed and looked up to the ceiling whilst Pan just leant against her door. She was thinking over everything that had happened just then, but she wasn't sure what to make of it. She wasn't sure what this meant for her relationship with Noca.

She remained leant against her door and she started running over a couple of things that had happened in her life since Noca joined it. She was specifically thinking about what Noca had said to Chloe at the end of his first day at school.

"Natural Beauty." She always remembered that and now she started to believe that he genuinely thought that about the quarter-Saiyan girl. She was really starting to believe that Noca liked her, but she knew that she was starting to have feelings for him.

Pan immediately believed that she had to find out how he really felt. She pulled herself way from the door and turned to face it and opened it. She was soon in the hallway and it took her seconds to arrive outside Noca's bedroom.

She was about to knock, but she didn't know how she was actually going to talk to him about this, especially after what had happened in their living room. She knocked once and then entered immediately, but it seemed as if she acted on instinct rather than her own control. When she entered the room she saw that Noca was lying on his bed.

**Noca: Pan…what's up?**

**Pan: I just wanted to ask you, do you remember what you said to Chloe on your first day at school?**

**Noca: I said a lot that day…what are you referring to exactly?**

**Pan: You said about me and Bra not wearing a lot of make-up because of our…as you put it…natural beauty**

Noca had remained in the same position on his bed the whole time, but when Pan finished the last bit he sat up and looked right at her.

**Noca: I did say that, didn't I? So what are you getting at?**

**Pan: I was just wondering if you…did you mean it?**

Noca was silent for a bit as he noticed the genuine hope in her eyes. He didn't know whether or not he did mean what he said. He was kind of hoping that she hadn't noticed that. He was pretty much saying it as a way to defend her and Bra, but now that he was getting to look a Pan a lot more he was really starting to believe that he did mean what he said. Pan was wearing no make-up right now and Noca couldn't see a single flaw. He was definitely attracted to her.

**Noca: Yes I did mean it**

Pan visibly lightened up at Noca's confirmation. She smiled at him and walked over and sat on the bed right next to him.

**Pan: Did you really?**

**Noca: Of course. It's not something that I would lie about...**

**Pan: I was sure that you liked Kiera**

**Noca: No…we agreed that what we had was a purely friendly relationship…there's nothing like that going on. In fact she came to me about advice on whether she should ask some boy out that she likes**

**Pan: Really?**

**Noca: Yeah, but I didn't know what to say…I don't really know anything about that kinda thing**

Pan and Noca fell silent and were still sitting together on the bed together. Pan had never felt this way about any boy that she had known before and based on Noca's life she was sure that he was in the same boat. Noca moved onto the bed properly and lay his head on the pillow.

Pan could tell he was very tired, but she wanted to stay in with him. She moved as well and lay down next to him. Noca didn't protest at all. Instead he moved over and let Pan have her space. Noca did have a double bed, but he would normally sleep in the middle. Moving over had given Pan enough space to lay down on a side to herself. The only thing was Pan didn't use the whole space.

In fact she decided to curl up closer to Noca which he accepted with comfort. He put his arm around Pan and she put hers around him. She then lay her head on his chest. She had never acted like this around anyone before and she really felt like she was growing up ever since Noca had come into her life. The two of them stayed together like that for about 2 minutes before they both fell asleep.

When the two of them eventually woke up it took them both a few minutes to realise that they had fallen asleep together, but once they did finally recognise the situation they smiled at each other and remained in the position.

They were both genuinely comfortable until Pan saw that the time was 9am and realised that her mother and father would be returning home soon. Pan got up out of the bed quite reluctantly and explained to Noca that she didn't really want her parents to know about them, which led to Noca saying that he didn't really want anyone to know until the two of them could agree that they knew what was going on.

Pan realised that they would need to have another talk soon to figure out what steps their friendship was about to take. They were only 13-years-old after all. Pan left the room and quickly went to hers. When she got in there she sunk onto her bed and felt happier than she had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

><p>I have another gift for you guys as well. On Monday I will upload the next chapter. So you will have less time to wait for the end of this story. But the date for Tournament Terror has remained the same.<p>

Feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.


	10. Chapter 10: Rage Resurrected

Hey DBAGs. Hope you guys are ready for a new chapter. There's a big fight in this chapter, and interesting one.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Rage Resurrected<p>

Noca and Pan managed to find time during the Saturday to have a quick talk about what they were going to do about their relationship changes. They wanted to be sure that Gohan and Videl didn't hear what they were talking about.

The thing is, once their conversation started they both knew that they wouldn't particularly like the outcome. They both knew exactly what they wanted to say, but they also knew that one of them, if not both, would get upset about it.

The two of them had made it clear that they agreed that nothing should happen between them until after the World Tournament, mainly because Noca said that Gohan's training would be a lot harder on him and he would need to give his full attention.

Pan agreed saying that she had the exact same thoughts. The two of them were both clearly disappointed, but tried not to show it so they could make sure no one else made any assumptions about them.

The rest of weekend was pretty normal for them. Noca had a short spar with Gohan on the Saturday evening, but he wasn't too successful as he seemed to run out of energy pretty quickly. He assumed it was due to the strange dream he had the previous night. That had seemed to take it all out of him.

The Sunday was an ordinary Sunday for Pan and Noca, they sat together and completed their homework for their next day at school. That was just normality for them so they hoped nothing would feel different.

The problem was, it felt far too different for the two of them. Noca would look at Pan when she wasn't looking his way and he would quietly wish for the Tournament to come and go, but he knew it was wrong to think that way. He made sure to direct his focus on his homework and move his mind away from Pan.

However, due to the strange connection that the two of them appeared to have, Pan could sense his conflicted emotions and that just served to distract her from her homework too. Eventually they completed it and were ready for their next day at school

* * *

><p>A whole month passed by and Noca and Pan had managed to keep things normal. The problem was the two of them felt that something was going to come along and disturb the peace that was happening between them at the moment. Noca was concerned that he had no sort of bad dreams since the big incident, but that just worried him every night before he went to bed.<p>

It seemed that the big disturbance was due to come at school and on a day like any other. It was a Tuesday, but not a nice one. It was a horrible rainy day in April and Noca and Pan had decided to take their Capsule plane to Satan city.

They were lucky that it wasn't raining where they lived, but the weather was horrible in the East around Satan city. Noca and Pan ran straight into the school much like all the other people that were around. They met with Bra who looked depressed which wasn't usual, but since Noca had stayed with them he found out that Bra hated the rain.

**Bra: This is the rainiest day of the year so far**

**Pan: Oh cheer up, it's not raining in West City is it?**

**Bra: No…**

**Pan: Well quit moaning**

**Kiera: Yeah, I live here remember**

**Bra: I guess**

**Noca: Well, its 8:45 we better get to our lockers and head to class**

**Bra: Ok**

**Kiera: I'll see you guys at lunch**

**Noca: See you later Kiera**

**Bra: Bye Kiera**

**Pan: Seeya**

When they got to their lesson they sat in their seats in silence. The rest of the class were the same. Most of the people were looking out of the window and everyone was silently hoping for the rain to let up really soon. Noca could hear that Billy was with his group at the front and he seemed to be bragging about something, but Noca was too tired to want to pay attention.

**Billy: I'm telling you Liam, I have been training in the greatest martial arts school ever**

**Liam: How? Mr Satan doesn't take on any new students, he's been spending all his time training Shell**

**Billy: Well he's found plenty of time to impart his wisdom onto someone else**

**Liam: Why though, you won't be able to fight in the tournament, you're not experienced enough**

**Billy: Experience doesn't matter, I'll get there and the preliminaries will be so easy**

**Liam: I'm not so sure**

**Billy: Well if I don't get there at least I'll finally be able to beat Noca**

**Liam: Is that what this is all about?**

Billy ignored his friend's last statement and turned his attention to Noca who seemed to be sitting there half asleep. Pan had heard Billy's entire conversation and wanted to inform Noca about it as it seemed he wasn't paying any attention.

**Pan: Did you hear what he was on about?**

**Noca: Who?**

**Pan: Billy**

**Noca: I don't know, something about martial arts?**

**Pan: Yeah, apparently he's training to try and compete in the tournament or at least fight you**

Noca just laughed and ignored it, hoping he wouldn't do anything to provoke him too much.

Soon enough lunch time came around and Noca and co were soon enough by their lockers. Due to the horrible weather they really didn't want to go outside, but then they weren't ones to sit around in the school cafeteria.

When they walked in after having no other choice, they noticed that Billy was already waiting with his group. Billy stood up as soon as Noca walked in the room and everyone in the cafeteria turned to face the two. Even some of the older kids had turned to see what would happen.

Noca could feel the eyes of all his peers focussing on him. Pan, Bra and Kiera were stood behind him and were quietly worrying about this, but mainly because they had all seen how angry he has gotten in the past.

Billy took a few steps towards him. Noca stayed in the same spot, not bothering to waste any time or energy. Within seconds Billy was standing right in front of Noca and staring at him.

**Noca: Can I help?**

**Billy: You can fight me!**

**Noca: Why?**

**Billy: I've been training with Mr Satan and I'll be able to beat you**

**Noca: I've met Mr Satan…he happens to be Pan's grandfather unless you didn't know that**

**Billy: Uh? I may have…forgot**

**Noca: So you can beat me…ok try and hit me then**

Billy didn't even take his time and instantly swung a fist for Noca. Because of the movement, Noca could tell that he had at least had some training, but clearly not enough to be able beat Noca. Then again, no human would be strong enough to beat him.

The punch shot straight for Noca's face, but the Saiyan just moved his head to the side easily and avoided it. Billy then attempted another, but again it did nothing as Noca was easily able to dodge.

Another fist came his way, but this time aimed for his gut. Noca just caught the fist and pushed Billy back. The teen stumbled a little and then fell to the hard ground.

Noca stepped forward and crouched down beside Billy.

**Noca: You can't win…I'm sorry about that, but it will never happen**

Noca stood up and began to walk towards the exit, but Billy didn't want things to end that way. He stood up and with his anger boiling over he shouted out to get Noca's attention back.

**Billy: Hey! Come back here. You didn't fight me properly. Get over here so I can make you cry to your mommy!**

Noca stopped in his tracks. Everyone looked between Noca and Billy and was unsure what had grabbed Noca's attention. Both Kiera and Pan flinched a little at the sound of Billy's sentence finishing. Noca turned around to face Billy from the opposite side of the room, but he was surprisingly calm.

**Noca: Don't say that please**

Pan was shocked. She looked at Kiera as if she would have the answer for her. Kiera just shrugged he shoulders and Bra was getting very confused.

**Bra: What's going on? **

**Pan: We'll have to tell you later…**

Billy smirked. He believed that he had finally found a way to provoke Noca and for some stupid reason he was going to take advantage of it.

**Billy: Why? It's cos its true ain't it?**

Noca just shook his head.

**Noca: Just don't…**

**Billy: Ooh. What're you gonna do? Is momma gonna come and stop me**

Noca clenched his fist, but kept them very close to his sides. He then looked down to the floor in an attempt to calm himself. Pan stepped forward a little. She wanted to comfort him to try and keep his anger down. She could feel it raising and she knew it meant something bad would happen.

Noca started to walk towards Billy, but the teen made no attempt to let up. He was getting himself into a very tough situation.

**Billy: You know what, I'll let you off, go home and cry in your mother's arms**

**Noca: Grr...SHUT UP!**

Noca's yell seemed to shake the entire room, but Pan knew better. She could feel his energy continue to raise, just like it had that night. A sudden gust of wind rocketed through the cafeteria and blew rubbish and paper everywhere. Noca started to raise off the floor, but only a little.

Billy was certainly backing off now. The gust of wind seemed to swirl around Noca's body and started to shine. Pan was definitely concerned for him now. Noca's eyes suddenly shone the same bright gold as the wind had started to. It was only then that Pan realised the wind was his aura.

The wind speed increased dramatically, impairing everyone's vision and then it suddenly shot up on Noca and exploded out of him. The blast knocked everyone to the floor, except for Pan. She just rocked on her feet, but managed to maintain balance.

When the light died down, Noca was revealed hovering in the air with his hair stood up and the colour changed. It was now as Gold as the aura had been and Pan knew it was the Super Saiyan transformation.

Noca then landed back on the floor and the energy dissipated, leaving Noca normal again. Everyone was really scared of what they had witness and Noca had to admit even he was scared. He looked around at the room quickly and then ran out of the school. He stood in the middle of the schools playground and just let the rain pour down on him. He didn't care, he just wanted some answers.

Pan, Bra and Kiera were going to run out to talk to him, but two of the girls were worried about their hair and make-up. Pan just sighed at her friends and ran out to see Noca. She approached behind him and took a hold of his hand.

**Pan: Are you ok?**

**Noca: I…I'll be fine I guess…I just don't know what happened**

**Pan: He had obviously really angered you…I could feel it…**

**Noca: That must've been it…but…but…did I transform into a Super Saiyan?**

**Pan: Briefly…**

Noca fell silent and watch as the rain drops crashed to the floor. Noca turned to Pan and held a look of regret.

**Noca: That shouldn't have happened…I've made it very hard to lead a normal school life…actually I've lost the chance…**

**Pan: So what? So have I and this has always been my life…**

**Noca: I guess it has…if I stay with you then I'm sure life will seem normal…**

Noca sighed and then began to walk towards to school gates.

**Pan: Where are you going?**

**Noca: I don't know…fields at home…I can't be here anymore…**

**Pan: I'll give an excuse, I'll see you at home…**

Noca didn't respond.

**Pan: I will see you at home right?**

**Noca: Yeah of course…sorry…just trailed off a bit there…seeya later**

Noca lifted off the ground and shot off home. Pan sighed and returned to her friends. Bra immediately gave Pan a clothes capsule and told her to get changed as her clothes had soaked through.

* * *

><p>Noca didn't do any sort of training in the fields. He just sat and let the rain water wash over him. It appeared that the rain had moved to their area. He didn't seem to have the ability to let his energy lower and he really wanted to work it off. He was going to request a very hard training session with Gohan when the demi-Saiyan returned from his work.<p>

When Gohan did return, Noca was still sitting in the field alone. Gohan spotted him from his jet and decided to capsulize the jet and land there. He jumped out of the jet and dropped to the floor. Noca was sitting crossed legged a few metres from where Gohan had landed.

From the way that Noca was completely still and the way his energy was simply coursing through his body at a steady level, he could tell that Noca was in a meditative state. Successfully at that. Gohan sat on the cold, wet floor in front of the teenager. Neither of them cared about how messy it was and how dirty their clothes would get. Gohan just observed Noca, until he opened his eyes.

**Gohan: You ok there?**

Noca looked up to the sky and thought about how he should answer the question. Should he tell Gohan the truth? No, that would just lead to his Saiyan origin. It was obvious that Gohan didn't know about what happened at school, he was just concerned about why his emotions were very high.

**Noca: I'm fine…I guess I was just…thinking…**

**Gohan: Your anger seems to be out of control**

**Noca: I was just remembering things from…before…**

**Gohan: Ok. We don't have to talk about it**

**Noca: I want to fight…now…**

Noca stood up and clenched both of his fists. Gohan stood shortly after and walked over to Noca and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Gohan was concerned that Noca wasn't in the best state to be fighting.

**Gohan: I'm sorry, but your concentration won't be focussed enough. I can't let you do thi…**

**Noca: I want to!**

Noca had so much determination with everything he did and Gohan admired this.

**Gohan: Ok…we'll spar, but the weather will make it tougher**

Noca didn't change the expression he wore, but he just moved into his fighting stance. Gohan nodded and took his suit jacket off and walked back to a position to stretch for the fight. The Demi-Saiyan looked to Noca to see that he was perfectly still and his concentration was possibly the best he had seen. Gohan finally moved into his stance and waited for Noca to make the first move.

**Gohan: You start this**

Noca didn't waste any time. He had so much anger to work out and he wanted to fight it out. Noca shot from his position and aimed a fist straight for Gohan's face. The older Saiyan stuck his arm up to block the hit and was pleasantly surprised by the amount of power his student was exerting.

Noca backed-off and attacked with a kick to Gohan's ribs. The kick struck and Gohan fell to the side, but quickly regained balance. Gohan decided that he needed to try and take the offensive. He jumped up and tried slamming his fist down on Noca, but the young Saiyan slid to the side to dodge and then thrust his Knee into Gohan's gut as the Saiyan reached the ground.

Gohan held his gut, but didn't stall. He moved to Noca's right and aimed his fist. Noca bent forwards to dodge, but then Gohan swept Noca's leg out from under him and the teen was about to fall on his back. Gohan wasn't going to slow things though as he kicked Noca up to the air.

Noca regained control and then threw a barrage of Ki blasts down at his teacher. The blasts exploded as they hit the ground and Noca was sure that he had hit Gohan. Suddenly Gohan phased into sight next to Noca and aimed a Ki wave at him. The wave struck Noca and he fell to the ground. He managed to regain his control before hitting the ground, but he still landed awkwardly which threw his balance off and allowed Gohan the opportunity to attack again.

He phased into sight once more and struck Noca in the stomach causing the teen Saiyan to bounce across the ground and skid to a halt in the mud. He slowly stood up and looked over to Gohan standing. His clothes were covered in mud, but Gohan couldn't have looked more satisfied.

**Gohan: And there I was thinking that if I wanted a good fight it had to be with Vegeta. You've proved that you have what it takes to challenge me and the others, but…I don't know why**

Noca nodded to Gohan, but he didn't know how he would be able to explain his abilities without revealing his Saiyan origin.

**Gohan: Let's see if we can take this up a notch**

Gohan crouched over a little and Noca felt his mentor's Ki begin to raise. Noca knew that this meant he was tapping into his Mystic abilities. Noca needed to think of something otherwise he wasn't going to last that much longer.

Noca let his own power raise, but he tried to make sure that he didn't raise it too far. He failed with this though. Mainly because of his anger. His Ki raised rapidly and his aura started to shine around him. Gohan's white aura appeared around him and Noca's blue aura shone around him.

The already black clouds darkened around them and the only light shining through the rain was the auras of both Saiyan's. It didn't take long for Noca and Gohan to charge at each other.

The two of them glided through the air and their fists crashed into each other and sent a shock wave vibrating through the air. The Saiyan's then started to send multiple barrages of punches and kicks at each other, but everyone was blocked.

Pride washed over Gohan. This was the first student he had trained since Goten and Videl, but he had never trained someone this much before. Noca was holding his own against Gohan and this really made Gohan feel proud and excited about the upcoming tournament.

The fight was still even between them, but Noca wanted to overpower his teacher. The thing is this was all Noca's instinct. He wasn't sure that he would be happy with a victory in this fight, but he wouldn't call this fight off. He needed this, but once again it was just instinct. Noca phased out of Gohan's sight and confused the older Saiyan.

Gohan performed a 360° scout of the area to try and find Noca, but he couldn't see where he was. He tried to sense out his student and soon managed to find his area. He then aimed a Ki wave directly at the area and felt it stop as Noca was countering it. Noca had shot back with his own Ki wave and the two of them had connected in the air and were fighting out to see what was strongest. Noca continued to push his wave and Gohan felt that he was losing control of the situation. The waves exploded and Noca's vision was impaired.

Noca tried to look through the smoke of the Ki blast and the falling rain, but he couldn't see anything. His attention was drawn to a raising Ki high up above him. Noca shot his gaze up to see a blue light shining through.

He immediately knew that Gohan was preparing his Kamehameha. Noca quickly pondered what he should do and knew that now was as good a time as any to finally get some practise. He cupped his hands by his side and started to say the move's name.

**Noca: Kaaa…Meee!**

Up in the air, Gohan smiled and was looking forward to see how Gohan performed the Kamehameha. The blue energy started to form around his hands and Noca could feel loads of his energy moving into that one spot.

**Noca: Haaa…Meee!**

The blue energy was at its highest and Noca was sure now was the time, but he wanted to wait for Gohan to fire his own first.

The two of them remained dormant with their energy by the side. The wind and rain continued to pester them, but they felt that these conditions were the best for a fight. Up in the air Pan was inside her Capsule Corp. jet watching the fight.

Although she was having a very hard time seeing anything. All she could see was two blue lights. One up in the air and the other down on the ground. Noca was sure that now was the time to fire, but he still wanted to wait for Gohan.

Gohan finally fired his energy blast at Noca and the young Saiyan immediately fired his.

**Noca: HAAA!**

The blue energy wave exploded from Noca's hands and soared through the air towards Gohan's oncoming energy wave. The two crashed into each other and fought it out for dominance. Gohan was once again shown that Noca had many surprises left inside of him and had so many hopes for his student to one day make it very big. Gohan was letting up on any strength though.

He knew that he needed to beat Noca now so that he would know he still had a long way to go. Gohan let his energy up a little before sending an explosive amount back into the Kamehameha and finally overpowered Noca's Kamehameha and pushed it back towards the boy.

Noca couldn't hold it anymore and let the energy wash over him. The power of both blasts was so much to try and deal with, but Noca knew he had to deal with it.

Once the energy stopped Noca fell to the ground in exhaustion and Gohan descended down to his student's side. Luckily the rain had begun to let up and the clouds were dissipating. The sun was finally shining through.

Gohan walked over to Noca and saw that he had a couple of wounds with blood coming out and his clothes were ripped and covered in mud. Pan had let her plane descend to the ground as well and she landed a short distance away from them. She jumped out and walked over to them.

**Pan: Is he ok?**

**Gohan: He'll be fine. He needed to be beaten and he will learn from this experience, but he put up a very good fight…I thought I was gonna lose for a second then**

**Pan: He is strong **

Pan crouched down next to her friend as he started to open his eyes and saw Gohan and Pan looking at him.

**Noca: Hey Pan…that was a great fight Gohan…**

Noca grunted as he pulled himself up to his feet. He was in quite a bit of pain due to the energy.

**Gohan: I'm sorry about that last attack…I had to stop you from beating me**

**Noca: You really though I was going to beat you?**

**Gohan: You were using a lot of power…it was unbelievable…how?**

**Noca: I really don't know…**

Gohan didn't want to press anymore. To be honest he was far too tired to carry on.

**Gohan: I'm gonna go and rest, you do the same**

Noca nodded to his teacher and Pan helped him walk inside the house. Noca was far too tired and weak at the moment to walk on his own. Pan blushed with the proximity she had with Noca at this time. Pan led him to his bedroom and Noca dropped onto his bed.

**Pan: I guess you'll want to get showered?**

**Noca: Uh…yeah…I'll be out in a minute**

**Pan: Yeah…I'll see you downstairs…hey are you ok though?**

**Noca: I should be...don't worry about it though…I'll be fine**

**Pan: But you…**

**Noca: Please…don't…I don't want anyone to know ok…**

**Pan: Ok…seeya downstairs**

Noca smiled at Pan as she walked out of the room and then he went and had his shower. When in the shower he started to think on everything that happened earlier that day. He expressed far too much anger and he was scared of what he was capable of.

When he finished in the shower he changed into something comfortable and went downstairs to find Pan. He saw her sitting in the living room whilst Gohan and Videl were in the kitchen.

**Noca: Hey**

**Pan: Hey, you know you have a lot of explaining to do for Bra's sake**

**Noca: Ah crap…yeah…she'll know I'm a Saiyan now I guess?**

**Pan: Yeah she knows**

**Noca: I'll tell her tomorrow at school…she has a right to know the truth**

Pan nodded at Noca and gestured for him to sit down next to her. As he did Gohan and Videl walked in and sat with them.

**Videl: Dinner will be ready soon, but first we have to wait for Goten and Valese…**

**Pan: Why's Goten coming round?**

**Gohan: He said he had some news to give us**

Goten soon arrived and the news he gave was quite important to Noca and Gohan. He was going to be taking part in the World Martial Arts Tournament and this was making things very interesting. Now Gohan, Noca, Vegeta and Goten were all going to be taking part and with the news that Goten was taking part and after some convincing from Vegeta, Trunks decided that he wanted to take part in the tournament. Only to prove that even though Goten continued to train the past 7 years since Goku left, he was still stronger than his younger best friend.

That night someone else had made a big decision relating to the Tournament. Another member of the Z-fighters was going to take part in the tournament, but it happened to be one of the youngest of them all.

**Pan: I want to fight!**

**Gohan: What?**

**Videl: Pan?**

**Goten: Wow, it has been a long time since you've done any fighting**

**Pan: I know, but I really feel that I want to take part…you're all excited about it and I want to take part in it**

**Noca: Awesome, I'm looking forward to it**

**Gohan: Pan, you haven't done any proper training in a while**

**Pan: I've been training on my own, and I'm starting to get into it all again**

**Gohan: But, it will be tough against the rest of us**

**Pan: I'm not competing to win, I'm fighting to have fun ok? Please Dad, I want to train with you guys**

**Goten: Let her Gohan, come on…the four of us can all train together**

Gohan contemplated it for a minute, but was very worried about it. He didn't like the fact that his daughter may end up fighting against Vegeta and he would probably not take it easy on her. Gohan sighed and then decided that he was finally going to give an answer, but he wasn't sure about it.

**Gohan: Ok…you can compete and train with Goten and I. We'll then get Trunks to come and train with us**

**Noca: But…what about me?**

**Gohan: I'm looking forward to fighting you in the tournament, if I get the chance, but I believe that you have exceeded what I can teach you for the moment so I want you to train with Vegeta for a couple of weeks**

**Noca: Really?**

**Gohan: I have already spoken with him and he is looking forward to it**

**Noca: Ok**

**Gohan: You'll start next week and we'll take you out of school for it. This will be some of the hardest training of your life**

* * *

><p>The weekend approached very quickly and Noca was in his room packing a few things that he would need with him for his short stay at Capsule Corp. Noca was packing slowly. To be honest he was deliberately stalling. Yes, he wanted to train as much as he could, but he didn't know if he wanted to leave. He wanted to stay close to Pan even though the two of them decided that if anything were to happen it would be after the tournament, but he didn't like having to wait.<p>

Pan felt the same. She was sitting on her bed thinking about her own training, but she expected that Noca was going to be part of it. She was disappointed that he father had made that decision and she was sure it was because she would be training. She got up off of her bed and walked down the short hallway to get to Noca's bedroom. The girl stopped just outside the room, but she didn't know if she should say anything. Noca could sense his friend on the other side of the door and he waited for her to knock, but no knock came. He started to get a little worried and stopped what he was doing and walked to the door and opened it to see Pan standing with her head down. She was upset. Noca could tell, she was feeling exactly the same as he was.

**Noca: Pan…it won't be for long…I mean…I don't want to leave, but…Gohan suggested it…and he is my master…**

**Pan: I know, but…I hoped we would get to train together…**

**Noca: You'd be better training with people you know…I highly doubt you want to join me and Vegeta…**

**Pan: If I get to be with you…**

Pan couldn't help but say what she did. It was the truth. She would much rather train with Vegeta if it meant she would be spending time with Noca, but she knew she shouldn't think that way. It was almost selfish. She started to think to herself about what she should do, but Noca wanted to say something.

**Noca: Remember what we said Pan? We said we shouldn't do anything until after the tournament…you know I feel the same**

Pan looked down to the floor and turned around to walk away, but she felt Noca's hand on her shoulder. She stopped and didn't know what she should do.

**Noca: Please understand Pan. We both feel exactly the same...so why don't we just deal with it…please Pan…I want nothing to change between us**

Pan turned around quickly and gave Noca a hug. Noca embraced the contact he was having with Pan. It would be a while before they saw each other again. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Gohan voice called up the stairs.

**Gohan: Noca, you better be ready soon. Vegeta won't want to wait**

**Noca: Yeah, I'll be down soon**

Pan released herself from Noca's hug and walked down the hallway back to her room.

**Pan: Good luck Noca…we'll see each other soon**

**Noca: It will be soon don't worry. Vegeta won't put up with me for too long**

Pan and Noca shared one last smile at each other and then headed back to their own rooms. Noca would have it hard once he arrived at Capsule Corp. Yes Bulma and Bra would be there, but the chances that Vegeta was going to give him much time to rest were slim.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. New one will be up on Friday and then the following Monday will be Chapter 12…the FINAL CHAPTER! So only 2 more to go and then there will be lots of time for you to get your hopes up for the next instalment.<p>

About this chapter, I really hated the way I made Noca reveal his energy in school, but I couldn't think of anything that could happen that would make him that angry. It seemed a bit stupid, but then I remember that Noca, Billy and the others are like 13 so it could seem like something a 13 year old "bully" would say.

Oh well…feel free to review


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Those Limits

Happy New Year DBAGs! Hope you all had a good one. This is the penultimate chapter to _**DragonBall AG: A New Life **_and it is a huge training chapter and includes a lot of progress for Noca as a fighter. Hope you enjoy!

Oh and this is also the longest chapter to date!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Breaking Those Limits<p>

Noca and Vegeta were both standing in the Gravity Room. Noca had been given hardly any time to settle in at Capsule Corp. Vegeta had his stuff dropped straight to the room he would be using and then requested that the teenager made his way to the GR as soon as possible. Noca didn't want Vegeta to get annoyed so he immediately made his way to the GR.

As soon as he entered the round room, the Saiyan prince threw a capsule at him and told him to put on the outfit. Noca opened the Capsule and saw it was a battle armour similar to the one that Vegeta was wearing. He quickly put it on and done a few stretches to prepare for whatever Vegeta was going to put him through.

**Vegeta: Are you ready for the hardest training you will ever endure?!**

**Noca: A bit dramatic, but yeah I'm ready**

Vegeta smirked.

**Vegeta: You better be**

Vegeta powered up and shot towards Noca. He wasn't going easy on the boy. Noca tried to dodge to the side and avoid the attack. He did move out of the way, but Vegeta was quick to slam his foot into Noca's gut and the teen flew into the wall and crashed to the floor. Noca clutched his stomach as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Vegeta landed next to him and lifted the teen up and threw him to the other side, he then phased out and reappeared where Noca was headed. He then punched him back to the other side again. He phased to a different position again and this time he slammed Noca's body into the floor.

The floor cracked when Noca's body connect and the young Saiyan could've sworn that Vegeta was doing this all intentionally. It was as if he knew that Noca was a Saiyan and was expecting him to fight back with a lot of strength.

Noca gingerly got to his feet and shot a glare to Vegeta and then shot towards the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta was quick to step out of the way and punch Noca in the cheek sending him into the wall once more. Noca grunted as he hit the wall and fell to the ground once again.

**Vegeta: I thought you had been training**

Noca was about to stand up, but he fell to his knees and started to cough up a little blood. There was also a lot of blood trickling from just below his eye. He looked to Vegeta, but the Saiyan had no sympathy for the teen. In fact Vegeta looked disappointed.

**Vegeta: I was expecting so much more from you boy, where is your power?!**

Noca's gaze fell to the floor where he could see some of his blood dripping down. His muscles were shaking and he felt really faint, Vegeta wasn't one to help him though. The older Saiyan watched Noca desperately try to get back to his feet, but grunted at how weak he seemed.

**Vegeta: Pathetic…**

Vegeta turned his back away from Noca and walked to the console against the wall. Noca was curious to what he was doing, but that wasn't what grasped his attention. Vegeta had called him pathetic and that had annoyed him. Noca gradually made it back to his feet and walked towards his new teacher. Noca wanted to prove he wasn't pathetic and this pleased Vegeta as he could feel the energy within Noca rising. He continued his work on the console at the wall and was sure that Noca could benefit from what he was soon about to endure.

Noca was walking towards Vegeta slowly, but he soon had to stop once he felt an immense amount of pressure pull down on him. Noca felt like his entire body was getting heavier, but what he hadn't realised was Vegeta had changed the gravity to 20x Earth gravity. Noca took a few steps forwards and Vegeta felt that Noca was doing extremely well.

"_**Kayu Village? I wonder…" Vegeta thought.**_

Noca was still trying to gradually move towards Vegeta, but felt that he couldn't go anymore and then his entire body slammed to the floor. He found that once back on the floor he would never be able to get back up. Vegeta just turned away from the Console and faced Noca once again.

**Vegeta: Come on boy! You have much more power than that! Show it!**

Vegeta continued to watch Noca struggle and squirm under the pressure that he had found so normal, but he wanted Noca to prove himself and show the true power that he knew was hidden inside.

**Vegeta: I'll leave you there until you can stand! How's that for a training session?!**

Noca couldn't take it anymore. If he was kept here for much longer, he would surely pass out, but to him that was a much better option than having to bring out his true power. At least it would train his endurance, but he was starting to feel it getting to him.

He could feel his ribs cracking against the hard ground and he was desperately hoping Vegeta would turn the machine off. Fortunately there was a camera in the GR and someone was watching the session. That someone decided to enter the GR and put an end to Vegeta's torturous training.

**Bulma: VEGETA!**

Bulma shouted the Saiyan Prince's name as she entered the GR, shutting the gravity off in the process. She stomped right up to her royal husband and stood up to him.

**Bulma: You need to go easier on him! He isn't like You, Gohan or Trunks ok! He is a normal boy!**

Vegeta grunted, whilst he inwardly cursed his wife for stopping Noca's power from emerging, he could feel it inside the young boy and he was certain it felt somewhat familiar to someone else's, but it had been an exceptionally long time since he had felt it. This just fuelled more of Vegeta's speculation about Noca's true heritage and link to his Village.

Bulma was helping Noca to his feet slowly and she saw that Vegeta had put him in a terrible state. Noca's face had a few wounds and he had blood dripping from a couple of cuts on his face and his nose and mouth. She gave a worried look to the boy and then frowned at Vegeta.

**Bulma: You could've seriously hurt him…or worse…**

**Vegeta: He'll be fine…give him a Senzu bean and he will be fine!**

**Bulma: I can't just give him a Senzu bean, it seems much worse. I'm gonna let him get some rest in the healing tanks and no training for a couple of days!**

**Vegeta: The boy needs as much training as he can get!**

**Bulma: What he needs is rest!**

Vegeta grunted and then turned back to his console whilst Bulma took Noca to the medical room.

"_**Fine…heal him…let him rest…then I'll see if my suspicions are correct, if he is stronger after healing then I'll know…I'll know he's a descendant of Kayu" Vegeta wondered to himself.**_

Bulma set Noca in the machine and let the healing liquid flood in to take care of him. It was whilst she was doing this that Bra had come to check on him.

**Bra: Is he ok?!**

**Bulma: He'll be fine, he just needs to heal, although his confidence will probably be shaken**

**Bra: Dad was totally unfair! Noca can't endure that kind of pressure yet**

**Bulma: That's just like your father, pushing everyone to their limits...even if it means the brink of death**

Bra gasped once her mother finished her sentence, but she then remembered stories about her father pushing himself to the brink of death just to become a Super Saiyan and surpass Goku. Bra looked to the screen that showed Noca's results and was shocked at the problems that the gravity room had caused him. Four cracked ribs, one broken rib, fractured wrist, cracked cheek-bone, broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder.

**Bra: That gravity room was far too dangerous! He shouldn't go back in! He needs to go home we can't…**

**Bulma: Bra…**

**Bra: No Mom, he is gonna get hurt too much if Dad continues to train him**

**Bulma: I would agree, but Gohan agreed for Vegeta to use his own methods and that's what he's doing, we'll just have to see how things play out**

Noca continued to float in the tank and had been given a lot of time to think and keep his senses on the outside world. He could feel Goten and Trunks training as Super Saiyan's whilst Gohan was training someone else…it was Pan. If he didn't have the mouthpiece on, he would've smirked at sensing one of his best friends finally getting what she wanted.

Noca could also feel his own power flowing within him and he could honestly say that he felt so much more powerful and this surprised him. What was that about? How had his power advanced so much even though he had clearly been defeated by Vegeta? But here he was feeling his own power at levels he had never felt before.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was standing in the GR at 500x Earth's gravity and he could feel Noca's power level rising.

"_**My suspicions may be correct after all…only our next training session can prove that for sure"**_

* * *

><p>Noca was released from the healing tank the next morning and Bra was there to greet him. Noca barely had any time to react after the liquid drained from the tank. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the light in the room. He had his eyes closed for so long when he was in the tank.<p>

**Bra: Morning Noca**

**Noca: Uh…Bra…is that you?**

**Bra: Of course it is, how you doing?**

**Noca: I…I ache a little, but I feel a lot better**

**Bra: This machine is used to heal people so that's what my Mom decided to do**

**Noca: Ok...well tell her thanks…I better get back to the GR**

Noca grabbed another fighting outfit before heading to the door. Bra rushed to stop him from leaving.

**Bra: You need to rest**

**Noca: No, I need to train, your father didn't mean to go too hard on me, but I believe he had his intentions**

**Bra: What do you mean?**

**Noca: I don't know, but I can do this**

**Bra: It's because you're a Saiyan isn't it?**

**Noca: Maybe…I believe that it could be my Saiyan instinct pushing me, but I still want to follow it this time…it can help me**

**Bra: But you don't know what my dad is like**

Noca smiled at his friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**Noca: I'll find out**

He then turned and left the blue haired teen alone. She sighed before walking out of the medical room and heading back to her bedroom. Bra was kind of disappointed. Noca was here so she assumed she'd have some friendly company, but it didn't seem like things were going to happen that way. Noca was focused on his training.

And to top it all off, Pan had decided that she was going to train for the tournament. It was as if all her friends had deserted her, but she knew better than to think that of her best friend and she knew Noca would never desert a friend. Bra was just happy that Kiera had become one of the group's closest friends.

* * *

><p>Noca arrived to the door of the GR and didn't bother knocking, he just walked right in and saw that Vegeta was standing there facing the door way. He had been waiting for the boy. Vegeta smirked and walked over to the console.<p>

**Vegeta: What gravity shall I put it on?**

**Noca: Huh?**

**Vegeta: Gravity. What level shall I use?**

**Noca: I…I don't know…what level was it on before?**

**Vegeta: 20x**

Noca paused for a second before deciding on his number.

**Noca: start with 5x, but change up to 10 after an hour**

**Vegeta: That long?!**

**Noca: Yeah…why?**

"_**That's not quite good enough for a Saiyan, but that's too much for a human. Is he..." Vegeta's thoughts started to distract him from getting on with the training session.**_

Vegeta brought himself back to the moment and reluctantly agreed to the lower gravity. He set the level and Noca instantly felt a little of the weight drop on him. He attempted a few steps and started to warm up to the new gravity, but he would need to fight in the levels first before he was actually ready to even think about stepping it up.

Noca moved into his stance as did Vegeta. It took nothing more than a nod from the Saiyan prince to indicate that it was time for another spar. Noca made the first move and ran towards Vegeta, but at the last minute the Saiyan was able to step away let Noca miss. Vegeta decided he would let Noca get comfortable with the gravity before he actually attempted an attack. Noca swung around to try and swipe at Vegeta, but failed yet again. His speed was definitely being affected by the gravity, but that didn't mean he would give up.

The two of them kept at the same level for the full hour and just as Noca had requested the gravity doubled to 10x Earth's gravity and Noca seemed quite comfortable in these conditions. This just served to add more reasoning to Vegeta's assumptions. Could Noca be a Saiyan? Vegeta didn't want to believe that, but this would mean his friend's family had survived. Noca was getting closer to Vegeta now and this was pleasing his new teacher, but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed at having to go so slow.

Vegeta had something set on the system that Noca wouldn't notice until their second hour was up. He had set the gravity level to double after each hour starting with the 5 it would then double to 10, 20 and so on. Vegeta hoped that he and the boy would be hooked in such a great fight that he wouldn't even notice the difference, but whether or not that would happen was left to be seen.

The battle in 10x obviously lasted an hour, but to Noca it felt a lot shorter than the first hour, due to the rise not being noticed. Noca was currently throwing a barrage of punches at Vegeta and the prince just seemed to dodge all of them, but occasionally had to throw in a couple of blocks. Noca was moving at the fastest rate he could whilst in these conditions, but that wouldn't be the best idea in the long run. Noca was aiming all his punches at Vegeta's head or torso so the Prince knew exactly what area he had to guard. Noca changed his method soon after when he decided to uses his knee to try and hit Vegeta's gut, but the prince but one of his hands down to block it leaving an opening for Noca.

The teen aimed his left fist for the right side of Vegeta's face, but Vegeta used his free hand which happened to be his left to block it, but now Vegeta's left side was open for Noca's right hook, which he didn't anticipate. To be honest Vegeta could have sworn that he didn't even see the attack come towards him. Noca's fist connected with Vegeta's cheek and the proud Saiyan dropped away from Noca and had to admit he was surprised by the boy. Luckily the gravity was about to double once more and the teacher would get a chance to see if the training was truly paying off in the long run.

Once the clock struck the end of the 2nd hour Noca felt a huge amount of weight drop on his body and he couldn't handle flying any more. He had to descend to the ground, but didn't anticipate the speed at which he would drop. Noca dropped to the ground ferociously and caused the hard floor to crack. This shocked Vegeta as a normal person would have felt the jolt through their bones, but Noca actually damaged the floor.

"_**I need to ramp it up if I'm going to prove he's a Saiyan. I'm already halfway there, his power has raised significantly since the beating he received yesterday. Now if I can just push him past his limits."**_

Things didn't seem good for Noca as he had used far too much energy during the last level and he was going to struggle if he wanted to try and keep fighting. Vegeta didn't seem to notice that the Gravity was going to be far too much for Noca to handle. Noca was struggling to move now and he just felt like he was putting far too much strain on his body. He wasn't as weak against the gravity as he was the previous day, but he still felt like he was going to get very far. He was about to try lifting off the ground but he only managed to get about 2 inches off the ground before he fell to his knees and was panting heavily. Vegeta grunted and dropped to his feet with disappointment.

**Vegeta: You're not quite ready to continue. That's enough for today**

Noca was still panting and struggling for breath, but he didn't like that. Vegeta went to walk out of the GR, but stopped when he heard something. He turned to see that Noca had punched the ground as hard as he could. Vegeta turned sharply to see the indent in the strong GR floor. He was shocked, but he knew he had still caused far more damage to the room.

**Vegeta: What's wrong?!**

**Noca: I just…don't…I don't feel I'm…making a difference…**

Vegeta didn't know what to say.

**Noca: I was gradually getting on even terms with Gohan, but now I come to train with you and I keep failing!**

**Vegeta: The GR can be hard for some to get used to…I don't see you struggling to get to 250x Earth's gravity by the end of the month…**

"_**Sooner if I can prove what you really are"**_

**Noca: A whole month, but I thought I was only here for a couple of weeks…**

**Vegeta: I'll talk to Gohan about changing that. We still have 2 months until the tournament after all**

Vegeta left the GR soon after and Noca was still on the floor. He looked at the ground to see what he had done and saw that there was a significant amount of damage there. He then stood up and approached the console. He looked at it and saw that it didn't look to difficult to use. Maybe he could get some training in without Vegeta. He then remembered what Vegeta had said. He'd be here another month.

"_**How am I gonna explain this to Pan?"**_

* * *

><p>Later that night Vegeta was up in his and Bulma's bedroom. He was just lying on the bed getting some rest. He didn't really feel tired, but he thought he may as well be getting some rest if he was going to be back to training Noca first thing tomorrow. It was just as he finally began to nod off that he felt a small disturbance in his senses. He opened his eyes and walked straight to the door. He began to follow the energy he could feel through the halls as if it was the smell of some food. He was walking down the stairs, but found that senses wanted him to continue further. He walked right to the GR and saw that Bra was standing outside waiting. He then saw the red light on the door that indicated someone was inside the room.<p>

**Vegeta: Bra what are you doing here?**

The blue-haired teenage jumped out of her skin when she heard her father's voice sound behind her.

**Bra: Dad! Don't sneak up on me like that!**

**Vegeta: Why are you here?**

**Bra: I thought you were in there with Noca and I was waiting for you guys to finish training**

**Vegeta: We finished about an hour ago…**

**Bra: So…Noca's in there alone**

**Vegeta: He must be**

Vegeta smirked and looked down. He was glad that Noca had taken the initiative to keep on training. He would certainly improve if he kept at it on his own. Definitely how Saiyan's think. Bra was about to open the door, but her father lay on her shoulder to stop her.

**Vegeta: Leave him to train. He'll be out soon**

Inside the GR, Noca was standing with his eyes closed and every so often his body would jolt towards the ground a little. He was training himself in the gravity, but before he even thought about attempted movements he wanted to try and get comfortable with the feel of the weight on his body first. The console had been set to 20x like it had been during the session. Noca had taken a couple of Senzu beans to try and ensure that he could remain in top condition during this. Well they were just in case the gravity got too hard for him to handle and he ended up hurt.

On the timer that gravity was soon about to change up to 40x so Noca thought he would try and make the most of it. He raised his energy and started to punch and kick at the air. He could feel himself moving close to his full speed and this meant there had been some significant progress. He was using his last minutes very wisely as he had managed to take off from the ground and attempt some more aerial movements. He was flying around punching and kicking at loads of invisible enemies, but soon enough he felt a strong push and was forced to the ground. He slammed to it with such ferocity that he didn't know if he'd be able to turn the console off.

He was starting to give up, but he knew he was still need to try and turn the machine off. He slowly started to push himself up, but he could feel every muscle in his body straining.

"_**This is intense…no wonder Vegeta's so strong"**_

He managed to get to his knees, but he knew he couldn't relax yet. His next step was to attempt to get to his feet, but that would be harder than getting to his knees. His hands were still on the ground, but he was starting to feel like he could push back against the strength of the gravity. He pushed himself up a bit further until both his arms were almost straight, but they were still shaking.

"_**Uh…should've thought this through"**_

The teenager soon managed to place one foot firmly on the ground. He then pushed up and in the process he managed to lift his hands off the floor and he clenched his fists and tried to tap into more of his Ki. He felt like he was tapping into some sort of back-up generator of energy, but this wasn't what he wanted to be feeling. He knew he would need to have a Senzu bean to try and replenish some more of his energy.

For some reason the gravity just felt it had rocketed a lot higher than 40x. It didn't feel as if the level had changed up to 40x from 20x. More like 200x. He would need to get to the console to turn it off. He was definitely in no state to continue training, but this was training in itself.

He was reaching to his pocket as slowly as he could, but all the while trying to remain concentrated so he didn't lose any of the progress he had made. His hand slowly crept in, but before he even reached the Senzu bean he decided to stop.

_**"No, I shouldn't need to use the bean. I'm a Saiyan. If Vegeta, Gohan and Goku can use Gravity to train then so can I."**_

He took his hand out of the pocket and returned to pushing himself back to his feet. He was straining as hard as he could, but he knew that he needed to remain calm if he was going to succeed. He tried to calm his feelings and even his energy.

When he finally felt that his energy was calm he felt that he was able to get to his feet with ease. But that was only half true as he was still finding it difficult. He felt like he could drop to the ground any second, but he didn't, luckily.

Noca was finally on both his feet and was managing to stay standing. He did jolt a little every now and then, but it wasn't as bad as the times before. Noca then turned his head to the console and started attempting to move towards the system to try and shut it down. He knew that he just needed to be able to reach the button and that would be good enough. He took a few steps over to the machine and noticed that it was still blinking with the number that it was set at. Noca gasped at the number he saw.

"_**350x…that's not right"**_

Noca could feel himself slipping, but he knew that he was safe. He could reach the console now. As he finally let his body drop he reached out a hand to slam it down on the console to press the button. He was successful and he could feel the weight lift off of his body, but that didn't stop him collapsing to the ground. He quickly reached for his pocket and pulled out the Senzu bean. He ate it and then felt his energy start to return. He soon pushed back to his feet and left the GR. He needed to get some decent rest and then he would be ready for training the next day.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was in the security room watching the screen that showed the GR. He saw everything that happened to Noca in there and he even had a hand in some of it himself. He stood up from a console that looked just like the one inside the gravity room. To top it off, the system even had the number 350 inserted.

"_**If you were capable of getting yourself through that, then I can't wait to see what else you can do" He thought to himself before heading off to get his own rest.**_

* * *

><p>At the end of the week Vegeta met up with Gohan to discuss the prospect of Noca staying with him for a whole month to perfect his training. Gohan was obviously happy to oblige, but there was a little protest from the girls.<p>

**Pan: What?! It was only meant to be 1 or 2 weeks**

**Bra: Yeah, don't you think you're being a little harsh dad?**

**Vegeta: Of course not, Noca can handle himself and it's a choice that even he could agree with**

Pan and Bra both fell silent, but wanted to protest some more, even though they couldn't think of anything to say.

**Gohan: I agree that it may be annoying for Noca to not be home for a while longer, but it's only gonna be for a short time and then he'll be back for good**

Pan nodded, but then got up and walked out of the room. She wasn't annoyed or angry, she was just disappointed about the decision being made without Pan even being given the chance to talk to Noca. Bra followed her best friend out of the room and the two of them went up to Pan's bedroom.

**Pan: Can you believe that? It's so unfair**

Bra giggled much to Pan's confusion.

**Pan: What was that about?**

**Bra: You like Noca don't you?**

**Pan: Of course, we're friends aren't we?**

**Bra: No, I mean you LIKE, like him**

**Pan: What?! Where'd you get that from?**

**Bra: Oh come on. Look Pan, you're clearly disappointed and upset that he can't return home sooner than expected**

**Pan: Maybe I am, but…that doesn't mean…it doesn't…I mean…OK! Maybe I like him, but not that way**

Bra rose an eyebrow as she gave her friend an examining look. Pan couldn't resist blushing. Bra had always been good at noticing when people liked each other, but she never assumed that Bra would be making assumptions about her and Noca. Pan would always admit to herself that she liked him, but she wasn't quite sure how the two of them felt about each other. They had agreed not to take their relationship any further until after the tournament, but still needed some sort of discussion about what sort of relationship they had.

* * *

><p>Almost four weeks passed by and Noca's training had become very steady. He and Vegeta were fighting regularly and Noca had managed to get close to full control when fighting in the stronger gravity situations. Vegeta was very proud of the boy and could understand what Gohan meant when he said he had remarkable powers. It seemed as if Noca's hidden potential was far greater than any Saiyan or any other fighter for that matter.<p>

Vegeta hadn't dared put the Gravity back to 350x because he didn't want Noca to realise that it was he who had done so in the first place. Not that Noca wasn't curious anyway. He was sure that Vegeta had a hand in what had happened, but he didn't feel the need to ask Vegeta about it. He was his teacher after all.

For Pan and Bra this was just an ordinary week day, but for Noca and Vegeta, this was a training day. The two of them were in the Gravity room warming up for a spar. Vegeta was going to be ready for Noca's improved power and Noca was prepared for Vegeta to step it up against him today.

**Vegeta: Are you ready?!**

**Noca: Yes sir!**

**Vegeta: Fine. Then you may have the first move**

Noca nodded and focused his energy ready for a barrage. He shot towards Vegeta and started throwing his fists at a tremendous speed to ensure that Vegeta struggled. Vegeta wouldn't normally find this a struggle, especially if he became a Super Saiyan, but unfortunately he decided that he wouldn't do that so that he could remain fair to Noca. Vegeta's curiosity about Noca convinced him that Noca wouldn't have any sort of difficulty battling Vegeta in his transformed state.

Noca managed to force Vegeta to block rather than dodge, but this was the Saiyan Prince's first mistake as he couldn't move fast enough to block every punch. It was things like that, that concerned Vegeta. Noca's best hit managed to get Vegeta in the gut and this threw his concentration a little, but it wasn't hard for him to regain it. Vegeta was quick to hop away from Noca and attempt his own offensive. Vegeta flew fist first at Noca and managed to swing it towards Noca's face. The teen puts his arms up in a cross in front of him and blocked the fist, but it hardly managed to reduce the power of the punch and Noca could feel some pain shoot through his arms.

Unfortunately the pain forced Noca to weaken his guard and allow Vegeta to push him back. His teacher then swung his left foot forward and kicked Noca in the chest throwing him back against the wall. Noca managed to push off of the wall with his right foot and flew up above Vegeta and used this opportunity to throw a few Ki blasts down on him. There were 6 blasts and all of them exploded on the floor around Vegeta. Not one of them hit him. But that was Noca's plan. He flew through the dust and smoke and punched Vegeta in the face actually throwing him back into the wall. Vegeta had completely dropped his guard.

Vegeta smirked and returned to his feet, but noticed that Noca had vanished. Vegeta knew better though. Noca was just moving at an extreme-speed. Vegeta moved to the centre of the GR and looked to his right, in the corner of his eye.

**Vegeta: You should know better than to try and trick a Saiyan with speed. You're right...**

Vegeta swung his left foot round to the right and connected with something. It was then that he saw Noca flying into the wall again. Noca crashed into the wall and fell to the floor.

**Vegeta: There**

Noca stood up slowly whilst holding his ribs with his right hand.

**Vegeta: You should know better**

**Noca: I do know better**

Noca smirked and Vegeta was confused. Noca then phased out of view and as quickly as he disappeared he reappeared behind Vegeta and threw his fist into the back of the Saiyan's head, but then phased out of view again. Vegeta turned quickly, but didn't see anyone there.

He then began to laugh quietly to himself. He could sense Noca's next movement and jumped up into the air just in time to stop the teen from using another Ki barrage on him. Noca was punched in the face and lost concentration. Vegeta didn't stop there as he grabbed Noca by the ankle and threw him towards the ground.

**Vegeta: You are a fool Hahaha. Big Bang Attack!**

Noca had hardly any time to react as the Ball of blue energy left Vegeta's palm and sailed towards his falling body. He would need to ramp up his speed if he was to regain composure and move out of the way. He closed his eyes, about to endure the pain until he suddenly felt that little lift he needed. Noca opened his eyes and phased out of view. He wasn't going to give Vegeta a chance though. Noca phased just above Vegeta and performed a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's face as he began to turn around. Vegeta fell out of the air and towards the ground, but before Vegeta landed Noca dropped next to him and kicked him in the stomach up towards the sky. Vegeta was flying up, but didn't worry because he was confident he could anticipate Noca's next move. He didn't however.

Noca shot up next to Vegeta again and unleashed a barrage of punches, each one of them connecting with him. Vegeta's frustration was at boiling point and he wasn't going to handle much more.

Noca flew just above Vegeta and hammered both his fist down on the Saiyan's back, throwing the prince down to the ground at a powerful speed. Noca then prepared his finisher. He wanted to try something he had been told about, but wasn't sure if it would work. He stuck his hands out in a blast position in front of him. He then thought the words to his technique as he pulled his arms to his side and prepared to let his Ki flow to that position.

Vegeta knew Noca had fallen completely silent and didn't know what was happening, but he could feel Noca's Ki doing all sorts of moving.

"_**No, the Kamehameha. I have to stop it!"**_

Noca thrust his hands forward and due to the familiarity he had to shout out.

**Noca: HAAA!**

The blue energy shot from his palms and soared down towards Vegeta. As it got closer everything slowed down for Vegeta and he could feel the blue energy wave get ever so closer. He could sense as it was inches away from his face.

**Vegeta: THAT'S IT! AHH!**

Vegeta screamed out as he allowed his power to get some breathing space and after the flash of light Noca's Kamehameha completely dissipated and Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan. Noca looked at his teacher in amazement as well as annoyance. He loved to see the transformation, but he didn't want Vegeta to transform. It did make him feel better about his own power as he had to push Vegeta to the transformation.

**Noca: You said you wouldn't transform whilst training me!**

**Vegeta: I'm sure you can handle it**

Vegeta didn't give Noca any time as he shot up towards his student and threw a fist straight into his cheek, feeling it crack against his knuckles. Noca winced in pain, but wasn't given anytime. Vegeta the swung his left foot round and struck Noca in the ribs, but before he was swung to the side he grabbed Noca's leg and pulled the teen back towards him. As Noca travelled towards him, Vegeta swung his fist back and this time struck Noca in the chin and allowed him to fly into the wall this time. Noca's body slammed into the wall causing a huge indent and created an impact strong enough to shake the entire Capsule Corp. compound, perhaps even the whole city.

Vegeta started to lower his guard as he was sure Noca was beaten.

**Vegeta: I can now see that my assumptions were wrong. You're are powerful, but not as powerful as I thought you could have been**

**Noca: Huh?**

Noca looked up to Vegeta, but it was a great pain to lift his head.

**Vegeta: I believed that perhaps you were a Saiyan, you came from that village and you have so much strength…it was the only explanation…that is why I was so hard on you. I believed that if I pushed you so far your true potential would reveal itself and you would become a Super Saiyan…**

**Noca: But…but what was the point of pushing me…to near…death…**

**Vegeta: Every time a Saiyan is brought to the brink of death they come back from it more powerful that ever**

**Noca: And you did this without having a clue as to whether or not I was even a Saiyan…what if I had died**

**Vegeta: Then you would have been too weak to fight with me and Gohan in the tournament**

As Vegeta said those words Noca grunted and could feel his anger start to raise. He wouldn't have cared if he had killed Noca. What about all the friends he had made. They were more than that, they were his new family. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Kiera, Bra…Holline…and what about…

**Noca: What about Pan!?**

**Vegeta: What about her?!**

Noca silently cursed. He didn't mean to bring that up. Vegeta didn't know that he liked her and he had pretty much just given Vegeta some more ammunition.

**Vegeta: Aw does someone like Pan**

Noca was getting annoyed. He knew Vegeta was trying deliberately to get to him, but the teen was trying not to let it slip.

**Vegeta: That doesn't matter, she's a Saiyan and she would just push you away because you would be too weak for her**

Noca grunted loudly as his energy violent raised, but the thing was, Vegeta couldn't sense it. The one person who was the topic of Vegeta's taunts could sense it.

* * *

><p>Pan was in school writing in her notebook when all of a sudden she stopped and tensed up, accidently snapping her pen in half in the process. Bra was startled.<p>

**Bra: Huh? Pan are you ok?**

**Pan: It's…Noca…his power…it's increasing**

Bra gave her a surprised and concerned look. Pan had told her that it was Noca's energy she had sensed all those times so Bra just worried about what her father was doing to her friend.

**Bra: He'll be fine Pan**

**Pan: Yeah…I hope so…**

* * *

><p>Noca's wanted nothing more than to shut Vegeta up. He pulled himself out of the hole in the wall, all the while listening to Vegeta's taunts and his frustrating laughter. Noca started to float towards him a little, but didn't get too close. Noca soon began to shine with a golden aura. Like he had done so before.<p>

**Noca: SHUT UP!**

Vegeta was startled by the outburst and turned to face Noca. Once he noticed the aura, his vision changed to one of pure astonishment. His theory had been proven correct. Noca was indeed a Saiyan.

**Vegeta: You…you…you're a…a Saiyan…I was right**

**Noca: SHUT IT! HYAHHH!**

Noca's energy exploded out of him and shone bright. He had to cover his eyes from the sight as Noca was about to transform into a Super Saiyan. The problem was, he was far too exhausted from using too much energy and the transformation halted and Noca feel to the floor. Vegeta hovered in the air for a few minutes, staring ahead in disbelief. Noca wasn't even in front of him, but he didn't dare change direction.

**Vegeta: A Saiyan…not only that…A Super Saiyan…unbelievable…**

Vegeta then hovered down to the boy and lifted him up off of the floor and flew walked out of the GR and took Noca straight to the bedroom and set him down on the soft bed. He then set a couple of Senzu beans on the side and walked out. He stopped outside the door and wondered to himself out loud.

**Vegeta: I need to know more…his power is unbelievable…just like…just like Kayu's…**

Vegeta turned to face Noca once more before coming to a final decision.

**Vegeta: As from tomorrow, out training is complete…**

The proud Saiyan prince felt defeated by Noca as he closed the door and walked off down the hall to his own bedroom.

So Noca's training with Vegeta was over and he would be returning home to Gohan, Videl and Pan. The tournament was just 2 months away. Would Noca be ready for the tournament and would he be able to compete with the likes of Gohan and Vegeta. Even if his two teachers didn't think so, someone far away knew.

Three men were standing on top of a mountain and looking out over the valley below them. One was a grown man with spiky black hair. One was a young adult with dark skin and a black Mohawk and the other was a green man wearing a cape. Goku, Uub and Piccolo had taken a break to monitor Noca's fight with Vegeta.

**Piccolo: Exceptional, he was holding his own against Vegeta…**

**Uub: That power is tremendous master**

**Goku: Yes it is, and Piccolo…**

The Namekian turned to face his old rival.

**Goku: He was better that Vegeta, he just needs to learn to control it**

Piccolo and Uub both stared at the smiling Saiyan with shock.

**Piccolo: Better than Vegeta!? Are you sure Goku?**

**Goku: Yep. Uub, you definitely have a rival…**

**Uub: Awesome, maybe we can fight in the tournament**

Goku smirked and pondered that thought.

**Goku: Hm, you know…you could…**

**Piccolo: Really Goku…you're going to show up at the tournament just like that**

**Goku: Well Uub wants to fight there and there's no doubt that I've taught him everything**

**Uub: Oh really?! So we're gonna compete?**

**Goku: You bet, now give me a thousand laps through the valley**

**Uub: Yes sir**

Uub then jumped down from the mountain and took off to perform his master's command, leaving the curious Piccolo and the excited Goku to talk.

**Piccolo: Everything?**

**Goku: Ok not quite, but Uub is already very powerful…it's just**

**Piccolo: What?**

**Goku: I sense more in Noca…and I know he will be unstoppable someday…I want to face him…to train him…so I'm gonna need a disguise**

**Piccolo: A disguise, why?**

**Goku: He knows about me and I don't want him to be intimidated by me, so if he doesn't think it's me I'll get to see his full power**

**Piccolo: I guess, but are you sure about this**

**Goku: Completely and I want you to compete as well**

**Piccolo: Grr, guess I don't have a choice. Someone needs to keep an eye on you**

**Goku: Oh and don't tell Uub I'm competing, that would be a good surprise for him as well**

**Piccolo: Whatever**

So Goku was coming to the tournament now as well. Could we have expected it to be any other way?

* * *

><p>A lot of you probably anticipated that announcement at the end there. Of course Goku was going to fight in the tournament. I have big plans for Noca and Goku having a great fight. So look forward to Tournament Terror.<p>

Unfortunately there won't be a teaser segment from Tournament Terror because I haven't progressed far enough in the story to know what to include.

The **FINAL** chapter will be up here on **MONDAY!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Time is Close

So here it is! The final chapter of **_DragonBall AG: A New Life_** and we are one step closer to the big tournament. More about the tournament at the end of the chapter.

Big announcement in this chapter…something that will be quite surprising, but I have plans for it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Time is Close<p>

Noca returned home to Gohan, Videl and Pan the day after his intense battle with Vegeta. It was a great sight for him to be with Pan again and when Videl saw how her daughter had reacted to his return, she couldn't help but speculate on how close the two had become. Pan was so happy when she finally got to see Noca again after a month. Noca had big things on his mind however. He couldn't understand why Vegeta didn't ask him about his Saiyan heritage, but decided that it was for the best.

Noca's training wasn't going to stop here, he knew he would need to get better if he was going to have a chance against them in the tournament. Now he was just excited about getting the chance to fight against the two Saiyan's and not have to worry about showing his full power and his true heritage. Pan had offered to train with Noca, but he didn't think they would be even. Pan didn't like being told she wasn't strong enough to train with him, but she was the first person to witness him transform into a Super Saiyan and even she could admit it was pure power.

Noca continued to train alone, stating that he shouldn't need the help of people he will fight against. That would just be ridiculous because then they would probably have an advantage and vice-versa. Pan agreed that he shouldn't really train with his opponents, but she really wanted to spend some time with him. Noca promised that it wouldn't affect the amount of time they spent together.

A whole month passed by and life had returned to normal for the family. Aside from the fact that Noca wasn't attending school. It was now June and that meant there was only 1 month remaining until the tournament and the Z-fighters were getting impatient. They were all looking forward to the opportunity to compete once again as it had been 18 years since the attack by Majin Buu and 8 years since the last tournament, but even that had to be cancelled.

Noca was in the middle of a meditation session out in the fields whilst Pan was training not too far from him. She was just trying to stay as close to him as possible and was interested by his concentration during meditation. It was only when a small jet landed that both of their attentions were grasped. Noca opened his eyes and stood up whilst Pan stopped throwing punches.

Out of the jet stood Chi-Chi and Goten, but the teens didn't have a clue that the two of them were visiting today.

**Pan: Grandma! Goten!**

**Chi-Chi: Hello there Pan**

Pan ran over to them to say hello whilst Noca walked over.

**Goten: You still training then Noca?**

**Noca: Of course, I need to have some sort of chance against you guys**

**Goten: Haha, you won't have a chance against us Super Saiyans**

**Noca: Well, you'll see**

The two of them smiled at each other and followed Chi-Chi and Pan into the house.

**Pan: So why have you come round today?**

**Chi-Chi: It was actually your father that invited us**

**Pan: Really? Wonder why?**

**Goten: He didn't say anything except that he had some news…we were hoping you would have an idea**

**Pan: No…no idea**

The four of them stood confused until Gohan and Videl came to greet their guests.

**Gohan: Hi Mom**

**Chi-Chi: Ok Gohan, tell me, what is it you have to tell us. What are you doing now?**

**Gohan: Huh? Nothing Mom…it's just that…well…Videl and I have some news for all 4 of you**

**Videl: We decided to tell you guys first, especially before everyone else. Family comes first**

Noca's attention turned to the two people who had become like parents to him. Did they really consider him part of their family? Noca knew that everyone here was nice, but for them to actually accept him as part of their family…well…it managed to bring a tear to his eye. He made sure none of them noticed though.

Pan noticed that Noca was feeling upset about something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was going to ask him after they received this news.

**Videl: Gohan, you announce this one, I announced the last one**

**Gohan: Ok. Mom, Goten, Pan, Noca…we're going to have another baby**

Everything fell silent for a couple of seconds and then a loud squeal escaped from Chi-Chi.

**Chi-Chi: YAY ANOTHER GRANDCHILD!**

Goten flinched as Chi-Chi leapt out of her seat and started to jump up and down. Pan had a huge smile on her face. She was excited to be getting a younger sibling whilst Noca just smiled at the two parental figures.

**Noca: Congratulations you two**

**Gohan: Thank you Noca**

**Chi-Chi: How long? How long have you known and not told me?**

**Gohan: Huh? Not long. Honestly Mom. It hasn't been long**

**Videl: I'm only 1 month along Chi-Chi**

**Chi-Chi: Ok…but still, it's so exciting!**

**Goten: Yeah, congrats Bro**

**Gohan: Thank you Goten**

**Videl: So what do you think Pan?**

**Pan: I can't believe it. I'm so happy. I'll finally have a younger brother or sister**

**Videl: I'm so glad that you're happy**

**Gohan: We both are. Thanks for all your support you guys. We just have to tell everyone else now**

**Videl: It's not like it's gonna be hard Gohan**

Gohan and Videl hugged each other whilst Noca, Pan and Chi-Chi watched on. Pan still saw some emotion in Noca's eyes and reached out to grab his hand. She moved closer to him as well. Noca acknowledged her by giving her a weak smile. Pan was beginning to feel concerned about him now.

**Goten: If only Dad were here**

Gohan gave his brother a serious look and nodded. No matter how old they were, they certainly missed their father. He had been the one they had trained with and the one they had watched save the world. They would love to see him again soon, but the way Goku was, it was unlikely he would walk in through the door right now.

…

Ok, he won't walk in, but it was worth trying to wait.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Noca was up in his bedroom looking at the photograph of him and his mother. He let a tear fall onto the photo, but he didn't want to be sad. They missed their father, but he always thought at least they knew he was alive. Noca's mother died in front of him and he had never met his father.<p>

Pan soon came up to see Noca. She knocked lightly on the door before pushing inside a little. Noca looked over to the doorway, but he kept hold of the photo in his hands. Pan could clearly see he was sad and could see a tear rolling down his cheek.

**Pan: Noca, what's wrong?**

Pan was concerned about the boy and she rushed over to be next to him.

**Noca: Nothing…it's nothing…**

Pan sighed. He was never going to feel comfortable with her when it came to his emotions if he didn't let her in.

**Pan: Noca, please tell me**

**Noca: I…I guess today has really got me thinking about my mother…I mean…I'm happy for you guys, I really am, it's just…**

Noca stopped and looked down to the floor. Pan really wanted to know why he was acting like this, but she didn't want to push him. Especially considering that it was such a sensitive topic.

**Noca: Well…I feel like I have really been accepted into this family, but…why?**

**Pan: What do you mean why?**

**Noca: I don't understand why I've been accepted into this family. You guys all hardly know me so why have I been accepted so quickly…**

**Pan: What has made you think about all this?**

**Noca: Today. When your Mom and Dad felt that I was close enough to the family to be told the news first with you, Chi-Chi and Goten…**

**Pan: But, it shouldn't be hard to understand why they accept you, that's just the kind of people they all are…come on, they Accepted Piccolo into the group after he had tried to kill my grandpa, the same with Vegeta and even with Android 18 and Majin Buu**

**Noca: But ever since my Mother died, I felt like I would never be accepted somewhere again…**

**Pan: Hey, there's no need to think like that, when you've already become a member of this family. My mom is going to have another baby and we'll be there for it. I'll be the older sister and you'll be the older brother. We'll help raise it. How does that sound?**

Noca smirked and put his arms around Pan in a hug. She accepted the embrace and tightened her own arms around him.

**Noca: Thank you Pan**

He pulled away from her and returned the picture to the bedside table. If felt nice to really feel accepted as if he was meant to be a Z-fighter and to hear that he would also have the chance to act as an older brother. That just made him feel even more settled. Pan had definitely tried to make up for all the hostility that she had shown towards him in the beginning. She wanted to show that Noca was important to them all and that he had to feel comfortable around the Z-fighters.

**Noca: So, would you rather a Brother or Sister?**

**Pan: I really don't know…probably a younger brother…but I wouldn't be disappointed if it was a girl. What about you? **

**Noca: Huh? Well it shouldn't matter what I'd prefer, but I really don't know…I mean I had a close friend that was like a sister…and I guess Bra and Kiera are like sisters…so…probably a boy as well…**

**Pan: It would certainly be interesting to see what happens, but we still have until next year**

Noca nodded to Pan and then the two of them were called by Videl to come downstairs for their dinner.

* * *

><p>July 9th 792. This was the day that all the Z-fighters had eagerly been awaiting. It was the day they would all be going to Papaya Island to sign up for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Noca couldn't wait for his opportunity to finally fight against the best fighters. He knew that this tournament would be the ideal time for him to reveal his Saiyan heritage to the rest of the group. He would need to if he were to come across Gohan or Vegeta.<p>

He was standing in his room packing the things that he would need to take with him. He had some clothes for when he wasn't fighting and he made sure that it was something comfortable. He then turned to the Gi that his village elder had given him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to wear it during this tournament.

It was then that Pan walked in and saw him standing holding the Gi and looking at it in some concern.

**Pan: Hey, what's that?**

**Noca: It was my grandfather's…**

**Pan: Are you gonna wear it?**

**Noca: I'm honestly not sure…it means a lot to me so I don't particularly want it damaged, but even if I did wear it, it doesn't fit well…**

**Pan: Well I'm sure my dad can do something about that…he never tells anyone, but he has Piccolo's power of making clothes form around your body and I'm sure he could just make you a replica…**

**Noca: That would be awesome…**

**Pan: He won't say no**

Noca followed Pan out of the room still clutching the Gi. They walked into the living room to see that Gohan and Videl were just giving instructions to one of Hercule's butlers as he had agreed to watch over the house for them whilst they were gone. Pan went straight to her father after being able to tell that he was growing bored. The two walked back over to Noca.

**Gohan: So Pan says you want to have a replica of your Gi made**

**Noca: Yes please…**

**Gohan: Let me see it, hmm…Green, Black belt and wristbands…looks good…ok let me just concentrate…I'll have to put it on you so that the size is correct…**

There was a flash around Noca and then he was suddenly wearing the green Gi and it fit perfectly. Noca threw a few punches and was making sure that it didn't stretch, but it appeared to be the perfect Gi.

**Noca: Thanks Gohan, it's great…**

**Gohan: Hold on…**

Gohan walked upstairs to his bedroom and went to get something out of the draw. He lifted it up and checked to see if it wasn't damaged. It was a black shirt that Gohan intended for Noca to wear. Gohan returned downstairs and held the shirt out for Noca.

**Gohan: You are going to wear this during the tournament, after your gravity training with Vegeta it shouldn't be too hard for you**

**Noca: What is it?**

Noca took a hold of the shirt and felt a little bit of strain on his arm. He was confused. The black shirt weighed far too much to be normal.

**Gohan: It's a weighted shirt that fighters like to wear. I'll be wearing one during the tournament as well**

**Noca: Uh…it's heavy, but I'm sure it'll be fine**

Gohan smiled at is student and returned to his wife's side. Noca went back to Pan and the two returned upstairs to continue packing. Pan didn't really have much that she needed to pack as she would be fighting in the tournament, but she still packed some comfortable clothes as well. She would be wearing a red Gi that looked like a dress except she had a black belt tightened around her waist. She also wore a pair of black leggings with some black and white shoes. She also had a black hairband that she would wear during the fight. She knew she would need it to keep the hair out of her face when she was fighting.

Once the 4 of them were ready they prepared to head to West City to meet with the others and they were all going to make their way to Papaya Island together. Gohan flew the Capsule jet with Videl sitting next to him whilst Pan and Noca decided to fly alongside it.

**Pan: So, you looking forward to your first tournament?**

**Noca: Yeah! It's gonna be awesome**

**Pan: It's my second time, but I know I can do well…oh and if we have to fight each other, don't expect me to go easy on you**

Noca smiled at Pan as the girl winked at him. He continued to watch her fly alongside him as her hair blew back with the wind. He noticed that the two of them had maintained eye contact for a very long time and the two looked straight ahead and blushed. Neither of them wanted an awkward silence to follow though, so Pan tried to strike up a new conversation.

**Pan: Uh…so…are you gonna use your true power?**

**Noca: I will. This is the perfect time for everyone else to know…and with Vegeta knowing then he'll just hate it if I didn't use my power**

Pan nodded in agreement. She knew what Vegeta was like when it came to a Saiyan's true power, but he had never been that way towards Bra or herself. Pan just figured Vegeta considered them weak, but that couldn't be true because there were women in the Saiyan Army. Noca wondered what Pan was thinking as he watched her again, but what he didn't notice was that the jet in front of them had slowed down to begin its descent into the city and he banged into the back of it. Pan turned in surprise as she saw Noca rubbing his head.

She laughed at the sight and Noca just smirked as they too began to descend. Once on the ground they noticed that everyone else had arrived. Bulma, #18, Chi-Chi, Valese, Marron, Bra, Erasa and Kiera were standing together whilst Krillin, Goten and Trunks were talking with each other and Vegeta was standing alone as usual.

**Gohan: Hey Guys! So you're coming to watch us then Krillin?**

**Krillin: Of course. I'm not gonna miss this tournament for anything, but I sure as hell won't be able to fight against you guys**

**Bulma: Well, let's not waste any more time. You guys need to get signed up on time**

Everyone except for Vegeta piled into Bulma's huge jet to make their way to the Island. Everyone on-board was very excited, especially the Saiyans. The journey would be somewhat long in the big jet and they wouldn't reach the island until around 5pm so they really didn't want to waste any time.

* * *

><p><strong>Piccolo: Are you sure about that costume Goku?<strong>

Goku was standing in front of the Namekian wearing something different from what he was used to. He had on a complete white training Gi with a black belt, and black wristbands and on his head he wore a black mask that looked as if it was impossible to see out of. But thanks to Piccolo the mask was safe for Goku to be wearing. He could see through it as clear as if he wasn't wearing a mask and he could breathe through it just fine.

**Goku: Its fine Piccolo…stop being worried…**

**Piccolo: I'm not worried Goku, it just isn't right to be deceitful to your family like that**

**Goku: Don't worry, I'll show myself when the time is right, but I want to get the most out of everyone if I come against them…especially Uub or Noca**

**Piccolo: Speaking of which, where is Uub?**

**Goku: I sent him over there a while ago now. You should go before me as well**

Piccolo just nodded in agreement and flew away from Goku towards the famous tournament island.

**Goku: This will be one great tournament…I can feel it**

* * *

><p>The group that departed from Capsule Corp. were just landing at the Papaya Island airport as Bulma was explaining their accommodation arrangements whilst they were there. Apparently Bulma had a temporary Capsule Corp. hotel set up on the island, just for the fighters to stay at. This worked well for everyone. At least they could ensure they'll all be together and have comforts around them.<p>

Out of all the competitors in the group that were excited, Noca was one that was nervous rather than excited. He had never really had a competitive fight with everyone as every fight he had was for training purposes, except for his fights with Delta. He was looking forward to seeing the match-ups and getting a chance to see who he would fighting. He knew that 16 people would be in the main tournament and 6 of them were part of their group so finding out who those other 10 were going to be was something to anticipate.

The group left the plane and they headed for their next stop…the sign up desk.

Meanwhile somewhere down a dark alley in the city a small man in a grey suit, but with a shadowed face was giving instruction to a surprisingly larger man who was also completely hidden in the shadows.

"**You know what to do. Just follow the rules of the tournament all the way until the end…but then…you take it up a notch and make sure…nothing is left"**

The large man just nodded before walking away from the smaller man.

"**Don't fail me!"**

Who is this unfamiliar man? What harm will he bring to the tournament? And why? Find out next time on _**DragonBall AG: The Tournament Terror!**_

* * *

><p>So there it is. The end of <em><strong>A New Life<strong>_. I hope you all liked this story and I hope you are excited for Tournament Terror.

About the news that Gohan and Videl shared, I had been considering giving Noca a brother or sister that he didn't know about, but I already have plans for unknown members of his family to appear later. So I just felt that giving Pan a brother or sister was going to be better. I feel that it was something that could help Noca and Pan get closer as they will help raise the child.

_**DragonBall AG: The Tournament Terror – Chapter 1**_ will debut on February 3rd

I hope that you all enjoy the first month of 2015 and as usual you are all very welcome to review.

TTFN…Ta Ta For Now


End file.
